I Hate My Dysfunctional Family
by blindsnake
Summary: Sequels to I HATE YOU! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? Mitsuki Uchiha wonders about her family sometimes. Being compare 2nd to her older twin can really piss her off.  M-rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 1 year later**

I sighed as I did my silver hair this afternoon. I had nothing better to do today, my mother took Daisuke shopping for some cloths, and father and Tachi went out to train.

Me? I was stuck at home to do nothing. My brothers are so lucky. They get to bond with our mom and dad. Instead, I stayed inside like nothing.

Tachi is graduating in the next 2 months, and I was stuck home like a wife taking care of my stupid baby brother. I'm not going to lie at all, I hate my big brother. He treats me like a child, even thought I'm his age.

And then my spoiled baby brother gets all the attention. Seriously, he cries over nothing and my parents are like "Aww, poor baby" it was sickening to me.

"Mitsuki" I heard Tachi call for me threw my door.

"Hn?" I grunted.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care."

Soon he came in my room, full with sweat and dirt. He looked over at me and smirks.

"Hey little sister." he said to me.

"What do you want? Cant you see I'm busy." I said.

"Doing…"

"…Nothing." I said

I yawned and took a deep stretch.

"You just woke up?" he asked me.

"I have nothing else better to do but sleep." I said, running my hand threw my hair. "So, what did you and father do today?"

"Nothing really, just defense, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijustu, and weaponry. Nothing really special." he said.

"Oh…you and dad are really lucky to spend time together like that." I said.

I look down at my bed sadly.

"But it's boring; I don't understand why you want to train and stuff like that. You're the lucky one; you get to just relax all day."

I looked up to frown at him.

"That's because dad is overly protective and thinks I will get hurt on a battle field, and mother would rather see me being a medical ninja." I said.

It's true, it doesn't matter how hard I try, and I'm just stuck here at home everyday practicing medicine and studying herbs, illness, and childcare.

"NII-SAN. UGLY." speaking of childcare, I heard my little brother run in my room.

He ran over and quickly embraced Tachi waist.

"Big brother, I got some new cloths that mommy bought me." he said.

I'm surprised that I can actually understand half of what this boy is saying now.

"GET OUT DAISUKE" I yelled at him.

I glared at that little bitch. He looks back over at me and stuck out his tongue.

"NO UGLY" he screamed at me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT" I yelled.

I can't stand him. I don't care if he's only 6 years old, I hate this little bastard. Soon he started to cry. And I mean hard. Tachi glared at me.

"Don't you think you went to far?"

"HE'S FUCKING 6, HE SHOULDN'T BE CRYING AT ALL"

Soon my mom came in; she looked around and saw him crying. She instant looked over at me.

"What the fuck did you do now?" she asked me, picking up Daisuke.

I rolled my eyes. She always did love me last.

"He should have left when I-"

"MOMMY, SHE CALLED ME THE S-WORD" he yelled.

She looked down shocked. She soon looked over at me.

"We're going to have a talk" she said before looking over at Tachi. "Take him to his room please" she said.

He did and she closed the door. She looked over at me before taking deep breaths. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Ok babe" she said "What's going on with you?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I said.

"Don't lie to me."

"But I'm not."

She gave me this look. A look that all mothers give when they get pissed off.

"Please don't look at me like that." I said, looking the other way. "I don't want dad to leave you because you grew many winkles glaring at me." I said emotionless.

I pissed her off more.

"You wont half to worry about that sweetie, your daddy is not going to leave me with HIS 3 kids." she stated. "Is that why you're so mad?"

"I'm not mad at anything." I lied. "Now can I please go back to sleep? I don't want to be bothered."

She looked at me surprised and soon, she stared to laugh. Now I looked at her shocked.

"Shouldn't you threaten to cut me or something like that?" I asked her.

She shook her head 'no.'

"You remind me of me when I was your age. I never wanted to talk to my mother ether. She would always piss me off in every way. So, I understand if there is some stuff you don't want to talk about ether. But if you ever do, me and Itachi is always here to listen." she said.

I smiled a little.

"Thanks mom." I said.

She lends over and kissed my forehead. Soon, she got up and left my room.

**

* * *

Eternal's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I began dinner. Sure, I was really pissed off at how bitchy my daughter is, but I'm sadder at the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me.

I know I don't show it a lot, but I care very deeply for Mitsuki. She is my only daughter.

"Eternal" I heard Itachi said, coming inside the house.

"In the kitchen." I said.

He came in, sweating like a dog. I stared at him. It was very attracting for me to see my lover walking with sweat droplets on his nicely toned body. But of course, I'll never tell him that.

"You stink" I said plainly.

"Who?" he asked smirking.

"YOU" I yelled lightly at him.

"And yet you smell like onion" he said.

I gasped at him before glaring.

"AT LEAST I HAVE AN EXCUSE, I'M COOKING YOU FUCKING DINNER! YOU DON'T TAKE SHOWERS EVERY SINGLE DAY LIKE I DO, YOU SMELLY BASTARD!" I yelled.

He laughed at me. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I grunted, but kept cutting my onions.

His hand moved down to my stomach and began to play with it. I gained around 20 pounds after I had Tachi and Mitsumi, and then another 15 pounds when I had Daisuke. So, I did have a little pouch.

I didn't feel like working it off. I am like 34 now, there is really no point for me to start working it off. As soon as I had Daisuke, I said FUCK IT.

Of course Itachi loved me the way I was, but he loves me even more since my butt and breasts gotten bigger.

"Itachi." I called to him as he kissed my neck.

"Hn?"

"Do you think I'm a good mother?" I asked him.

"'Of course you are." he said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, just asking." I said. "I was just thinking about Mitsuki. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore really. I feel like my mother when I acted like that." I said, now cutting a bell pepper.

"I'm sure she will." Itachi said.

I smiled a bit.

"Did Tachi activate his sharingan yet?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. But his chakra control has gotten better."

"How old were you when you activated yours again?" I asked. "Like…21 or something?"

He looked at me strangely when I turned to face him.

"When I was 8" he said.

I looked shocked.

"Swear" I gasped while he nodded. "I swear I thought it was when you were like somewhere in your twenties."

"…We've been married for 14 years and you thought 21."

"…You know I don't give a fuck about you." I said pinching his cheek.

I looked up and smiled at him and kissed him. He responded back and thrashed his tongue inside my mouth.

It's been a long time since him and I been doing these things. He made me feel like I was 21 again. I just missed the fact that we can't have sex 24/7. As soon as we had kids, no more.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" we pulled back when we heard Mitsuki yell.

I'm starting to plot my kids' deaths now. The only thing that's stopping me, are their arguments, they are funny as hell. Yea…I know I'm bad at this parenting thing.

"NO, YOU HAVE MY KUNAI. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED A KUNAI FOR? YOU'RE IN HERE LEARN MEDICAL SHIT." we heard Tachi yell out now.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS TACHI, NOW GET THE HELL OUT"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH IT FOR?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING-"

""

Soon a blast of chakra rush threw the whole house. Daisuke started to cry, and me and Itachi looked at one another. He let go of me quickly, and we ran down the hall, back to our daughter's room.

It was open, and Itachi and I burst threw. We looked around and saw Mitsuki on the floor holding her face with the kunai on the floor, and Tachi glaring at her.

"What's going on in here?" Itachi asked.

Tachi snapped his head up to face us and shrugged.

"I don't know" Tachi said. "We argued, and then she just fell on the floor holding her eyes" he said.

We looked over at her. She was rubbing her eyes furiously. Itachi looked concern yet serious.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked lowly.

"It's nothing" she said. "I just got something in my eyes." she said.

"Don't lie to us." I said. "That was a blood curling scream you cried-."

"I'M FINE DAMN IT" she said before running to the bathroom and locking herself in there.

I stood there dumb full. Soon, I got pissed and ran over to the door.

"MITSUKI" I yelled, pounding on the door. "I SWEAR I'LL BREAK IT, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE." I yelled.

She didn't answer. This pissed me off more.

"WHATEVER, STAY IN THERE FOR ALL I CARE" I said.

I walked out and went back down the hall to make dinner.

Itachi and Tachi came back down with me. I could feel their eyes on me as I tenderize my meat viciously.

"The little bitch, who the fuck does she think she is? I should take this mallet and knock her ass out with it." I said to myself as I turned on the oven and threw the food in it.

Yea, I was pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?" I yelled.

They should know I hate being around people when I'm upset. They quickly left the room and I sighed.

This family is so…ugh. Daisuke was still crying, and it was annoying me.

"DAISUKE SHUT UP! MOMMY DOESN'T WANT TO HERE YOU CRY AT THE MOMENT!" I yelled.

He instantly stop, and I went back to cook my family's meal.

**

* * *

Tachi P.O.V. dinner time**

My parents, Daisuke, and I, were eating another meal prepared by my mother.

The conversations were enjoyable, but normally Mitsuki would be down here making us laugh.

I love my little sister. As they say in science, a twins bond is stronger then any bound in a relationship.

What happen in her room was…strange. I was worried about what she was going to do with that kunai. But what really got me were her-

"Tachi, it your veggies." mom said.

"Yes mama" I said.

I knew never to defy her. She was the type of mom to kill her kids if they were to ever go against her. I just did what I was told to make her happy. She did almost die for us.

"Mother, Father." I called to them.

They stopped talking and looked over at me.

"What is it?" father said.

"…Why can't Mitsuki be a ninja?" I asked.

This been on my mind for years now. I'm about to graduate from the academy and become a ninja, but I want to know why she couldn't be with me.

They looked at each other and then to me.

"She'll be better as a medic nin, like me." mom said.

"Besides, she could get hurt. Being a ninja is a risky job, and I don't want to risk losing my only daughter."

I ohhed and ate more of my rice.

"Then, why am I going to be a ninja?" I asked.

"Because, you're strong and is going to be leader of the Uchiha clan like your father one day Tachi" mom said.

"So, you're saying Mitsuki is weak?"

"Not at all." dad said. "She is strong, but she has the most precise chakra control." he finished

"B-but father-"

"Enough Tachi." mom said eating her meat.

I sighed and continued eating.

It was quite the rest of the time, and soon Mitsuki came out of her room. I held in my breath as my mom look at her as she sat down at the table.

I can tell that Mitsuki has been crying. Her eyes are red and swollen, and she was still sniffing.

"Are you ready to talk?" mom asked her.

She sighed and faced us all.

"I've gotten my period." she first started.

We all looked at her shocked, except my mom and Daisuke.

"THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN A BITCH" she yelled out.

Mitsuki laughed a bit and then mother. I looked at dad with a weird expression; he only gave me and a smile.

"Don't worry, like mother like daughter." he mouthed to me.

I just frowned. She's keeping something from them. I know what. I just can't believe it.

I can't believe my younger twin activated her sharingan before me.

**

* * *

So, this is the new sequels to ****I Hate You, Do You Not Understand?**

**I have to say though, I think I'm going to enjoy this story ^^. Tell me how you guys feel about.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I wanted to thank my reviews so, THANK YOU VERY MUCH ^_^ and to xXxRawrrSamixXx, I'm so happy you really enjoyed I HATE YOU! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? Your review really put a smile on my face**

**And to AnimeFreak10347, I'm really happy you found it funny and you'd loved the last chapter.**

**And for the rest of my readers, I hope you enjoy the last and this chapter so please, R&R.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**

* * *

Mitsuki P.O.V 3 days later**

I was eating breakfast with my mom, dad, and brothers. After I had the talk with my mother last night, she decided it was time she bought me some new bras today. I don't know why though, my mom is so weird.

I began to rub my eyes viciously. Ever since I activated my sharingan, it's been annoying the living hell out of me. I don't know how to control it, so every time my emotion goes crazy they just appear out of nowhere.

Also, Tachi couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut and almost told mom and dad about this. I really didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to think that Tachi is slow because he can't activate it yet…even though it's true.

I snicker mentally to myself.

"Mitsuki" I heard my dad call for me.

"Yes daddy" I said as soon as I was done rubbing my eyes smiling.

"What's wrong with your eyes? You've been rubbing them for 5 minutes straight…" he said examining them.

"Oh nothing daddy" I said laughing nervously.

It's so scary for me to talk to my dad some times. At heart, I'm a daddy's girl, but when I try to lie to him, it's just so petrifying.

I look over at Tachi. He was glaring at me. I glare at him back, only to have my eyes hurt again.

"AGHHHHHH" I cried holding them.

"MITSUKI WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?" my father yelled lightly.

"…I'm cramping." I said, moving my hands from my eyes and to my stomach and moaned in pain.

"Don't lie-"

"Uchiha shut up" my mother said eating her rice.

He glared at her.

"I'm worry about my daughter." he hissed

She glared back at him.

"It's a natural thing she's going threw." she hissed back

"How do you know?" he asked.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME, DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING VAGINA?" she yelled at him

Tachi and I began to laugh. That was pretty funny. My mother can say some really funny things, even when she's mad.

Dad sighed and chuckled a little as well.

"Ok, you got me there." he said.

She looked over at him.

"Of course I did, a pussy always out dick a dick" she said.

We laughed harder.

"MOMMY, WHAT'S A DICK?" Daisuke yelled in his high chair.

She sighed.

"See Itachi, you fucked up my kids' brain with your sick language." she said.

My dad looked over at Daisuke.

"Don't you ever say that word again." he said sternly.

Daisuke nodded his head in submission.

"Ok daddy" he said, going back to eat his apple sauce.

"It's time for me to go to the academy." Tachi said.

My mom pouted.

"No you don't. You can stay home today." she said.

"No, my son is going to school" dad said.

She glared at him.

"Oh fuck you Uchiha."

"FUCK" Daisuke yelled from out of nowhere.

Dad shot him a glare and soon Daisuke sulked back in his high chair. I snicker to myself.

Soon, my eyes got irritated again and I began scratching at them again.

"AH FUCK" I yelled.

"MITSUKI" my parents yelled at me.

"OH COME ON, WHY DOES HE GET TO BE LET OFF THE HOOK?"

"Maybe because he's a child my foolish little sister." Tachi said.

"Oh shut up Tachi. You called this girl a bitch in front of him one day."

"WHAT?" my parents yelled again, this time at him.

He glared at me, while I kept rubbing my eyes. Soon, I felt him smirk.

"Why keep rubbing your eyes Mitsuki?" he asked me.

"Because they hurt stupid" I said.

"Oh really, is it because you activa-"

My eyes widen when I heard him about to tell OUR secret.

"ISN'T IT TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL?" I yelled, pointing at the clock.

He looked up at it and he's eyes widened up a bit. He quickly ran to get his lunch and went to the front of the house to put his shoes on.

"I'M LEAVING" he yelled, running out of the house.

I smirked in victory and turn back to my parents, only to have them glaring at me.

Ok, its one thing to have 1 parent scolding at you, but having both of them is just plain murder.

"Uh…I have to go change my pad." I said running down the hallway and to my room

**

* * *

Later on that day**

"Mom, what are we doing? I thought we were just going to get some bras." I asked my mother.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"But, don't you want to wear some cute cloths with your new bras as well?" she asked.

Right now, we out in the village window shopping. I never knew people still window shopped, shit I never did that in all of 12 years living.

"ETERNAL"

We turned around when we heard a voice calling my mom. I saw a woman with long black hair and ruby eyes running over to us, pushing people in her way, out of her way.

"Who is that crazy woman-"

"LEXI" my sweat dropped when I saw my mom doing the same thing like that woman was doing.

Seeing this, I knew this was one of my mother's friends. Only crazy people hung with crazy people.

They hugged each other and began jumping around like crazy teenagers.

"OH MY GOD, HOW ARE YOU" this Lexi person asked.

"I'm fine, I just brought Mitsuki out shopping." mom replied.

"YOU BROUGHT MITSUKI?" I heard that crazy woman yell.

My mom pointed at me and soon she squealed. She ran over to me, while I tried to fine some place to hide.

Unfortunately, she caught me, and smashed my head in her chest.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR MOM." she said moving back to examine me. "You're just missing her big chest, your probably an over size B-cup like she was, but you sure do have a booty." she said.

I blushed embarrassedly.

"Uhh…do I know you?" I asked her.

She looked at me strangely, before laughing.

"Oh yea, you don't remember me huh? I knew you since you were born, but then I left to go live with my husband. I'm your god mother, Alexis, but everyone calls me Lexi" she said smiling brightly.

"You were getting married-no wait YOU'RE MARRIED?" I heard my mom say, walking over to me.

Lexi looked over at her smiling.

"I was pregnant with his child after you got pregnant with your twins." she said, still smiling.

"Oh my." my mom said.

"Yep, I have a son, my only child. He goes to the ninja academy. He's the same age as Tachi and Mitsuki" she said back.

"And why wasn't **I **invited to this wedding?" mom asked.

"You wouldn't have enjoyed yourself; it was all the way out in…hmm…where is my husband country called again? Well anyways, it was private anyways." she said.

Mom ohhed and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulation then." she said smiling.

Lexi smiled back and hold on to her.

"Thank you"

Soon, they pulled back and eyed me.

"Will you help me pick out some cloths for this little girl?" mom asked.

Lexi smirked.

"Of course"

I shivered a bit.

I'm not going to like this.

**

* * *

2 hours later.**

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" I yelled in the dressing room.

"MITSUKI UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" my mom yelled back.

"NO, I LOOK UGLY. I'M TO FAT TO WEAR THIS!" I yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU WEIGH 95 POUNDS! NOW GET OUT HERE AND SHOW ME YOUR OUTFIT!"

I sighed. I don't want to upset her, so I just step out the room and showed them the outfit.

It was a light blue long sleeve shirt that showed a little of my breasts, black baggy carpie that came to my knees and was tied up at the bottom with laces, and black ninja sand that came to my ankles.

They stared at me in aww.

"Babe, since when did you get curves?" my mom asked me smirking.

"Eternal, she looks just like you when you were 12." Lexi said.

I blushed at their comments.

"So, I don't look fat?" I asked.

"Girl, there are a lot of girls who wish to have curves like the Kazahanas." mom said.

I smiled. It's not so often my mom talks about her clan. I keep forgetting why she doesn't like them.

"Thank you." I said, still blushing.

"Eternal" Lexi called to my mom.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go pick up our kids. I want you to meet my son." she said.

"Hmm, sure. How about it Mitsuki? I'll take us to some BBQ tonight." mom said smiling.

"…All I can eat?"

"Of course"

"Ok!" I said smiling brightly.

Lexi pouted though.

"Am I invited?" she asked.

My mom smiled.

"Of course"

"YAY"

It didn't take us long until we got to the ninja academy. They were just let out, actually. I didn't know it was 4pm already.

Soon, we saw my brother come out already, glaring at this one kid with black hair.

"Tachi, I'm telling you the truth." the kid with black hair said.

"Whatever, Ray" he said.

This Ray kid was actually pretty cute. He has short black hair that was spiky at the end and fell down at his neck. He had one piercing on his ear, and it was a black square with a white cross bone on it.

He had on a blue shirt with black shorts that came to his knees with black ninja sandals.

He turned over to face me, his eyes that were purple like with a little bit of red, bored with my brown onyx ones.

I blushed badly at this and soon lower my gaze on the ground.

Feeling embarrassed, I walked away from them.

"MITSUKI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I heard my mom yelled.

I didn't pay any attention to her, I just kept walking away.

Soon, I came to the play ground. I looked around and saw students by a tree, practicing their shuriken practice.

I smiled. I always wanted to try that, but I couldn't because my father told me how I could hurt myself…or others. I'm not trusted with weapons…I don't know why.

"AHH FUCK" I heard a girl yell.

I looked over and saw a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes holding her bleeding hand. I guess she injured herself practicing.

I walked over to her.

"Let me see your injury" I said.

She looked at me strangely.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she yelled at me.

I was taking back, but glared at her.

"I was just trying to help you out, but if you don't want it" I stated about to walk away.

"NO, WAIT" she yelled.

I stopped and looked back at her. She stood up and blushed a little.

"C-could you please help me?" she asked embarrassedly.

I smirked.

"Of course." I said walking over to her.

She held her hand out to me, exposing a deep cut.

I gasped and immediately began to heal it with my medical jutsu. While I was doing so, I got a closer look at her.

She has tan skin and had whiskers on her cheeks. She had on a bright orange tank top and a blue jean skirt that came to her knees with fishnet stockings and blue ninja sandals that came to her ankles.

When I was finished, I pulled my hand back from her. She awed in amazement and grin widely at me.

"Jeez, thanks a lot. What did you do?" she asked.

"Just medical ninjutsu" I said smiling back.

She kept ohhing and awing at me.

"So, do you go to the academy to?" she asked.

"No, I stay at home and practice my medical skills" I said.

"Ohh." she said nodding her head.

"But you may know my twin. His name is Tachi-"

"UGH, I HATE THAT BASTARD" she yelled. "Oh, but no offense"

I looked at her strangely, before beginning to laugh.

"Girl that was the funniest thing I heard today" I said smiling.

She looked back at me and grinned.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me.

"My name is Uchiha Mitsuki. And you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Miamaki" she said.

I giggled at her name. It was cute.

Soon I got serious and looked down at the floor. I stared at her shurikens and picked them up.

"I could I try?" I asked

She nodded.

"Go ahead"

I smirked and faced the tree. With the flick of my wrist, I threw them all in a prefect diagonal line.

"WOW, FOR A GIRL WHO NEVER WENT TO THE NINJA ACADEMY YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD!" she yelled.

I smiled and faced her.

"Really?"

"YEA-"

"MITSUKI" I heard my mom yell for me.

I sighed and looked back at her.

"I have to go before my mom starts bitching. Maybe we can hang out sometime…" I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, maybe then you can teach me how to toss shurikens." she said.

I smiled and waved by to her and walked away.

I came in front of my mom and brother, along with Lexi and her son.

I stared as Lexi had a bright smile on her face.

"Aw, look Eternal. Your son and mine's are friends." Lexi said smiling.

"That is pretty random" mom said tiredly, yawning.

"Aw Eternal, what's wrong?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Well, if you want we can go out to eat dinner on the weekend. Then I can bring my husband." Lexi said smiling.

"If that's ok with the kids." mom said

"Sure mom" Tachi and I said.

I was feeling pretty tired myself.

"Whatever floats you boat…just who are you now?" Ray asked.

Mom looked at him funny before 'ohhing'

"My name is Eternal, I knew you mom since we went to the academy. So I guess you can call me you god mother…I guess." she said

He nodded and soon Lexi motion him to come.

"Let's go Rayven." she said grabbing his arm.

"For the last fricken time mother, my name is RAY" he said.

"Right right, Ray" she said laughing a bit.

She smiled at me and Tachi, and wave goodbye to mom. After she was gone, Tachi looked over at us.

"Mom" he said.

"Yes sweetie?" she responded.

We began to walk back to our home.

"…Who was that crazy woman?"

I looked back over at Tachi.

"That's what I was saying! Mom doesn't introduce us to people for nothing, she's ashamed of us!" I yelled lightly.

"…You're damn straight I am"

**

* * *

Back home, dinner 6pm**

"So, you guys got to meet your god mother?" dad asked, passing me the steamed pork dumplings my mom made quickly when we got back home.

"Yes father" Tachi said as mom passed him some veggies.

"She has a son as well babe" my mom said to my dad.

"Oh really. What's his name?" he asked.

"His name is Rayven, but he calls himself by Ray." she said.

"How old is he?"

"Around Tachis' and Mitsukis' age."

"Since when was she pregnant?" he asked.

"…I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, SHIT WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS?" mom yelled getting aggravated.

Dad sighed and wrapped his arm around mom and kissed her neck.

"Sorry" he said.

"Humph, whatever."

"I WANTS SOME CAKE" Daisuke yelled.

"WELL YOU CANT HAVE NONE YET" I yelled at him.

He pouted at me kept eating his dumplings. I sighed and began to eat my dinner.

"Father" Tachi said.

"Hn?"

"When are we going back training?" he asked.

"Hmm…I come home from my mission next week, so maybe around then." he said.

My mom glared down at him.

"AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS MISSION?" she yelled.

"…Uh, right now. I have a mission tomorrow in the morning." he said smiling a little at her.

She pouted at this, yet smirked.

"You do know what that means." she said.

He smirked back at her.

"Of course I do"

"UGH, THAT SICK, AND IN FRONT OF YOUR KIDS TOO?" I yelled at those two.

I knew what they were talking about. Every time dad goes on a mission, those 2 start fucking like bunnies. Fucking nasty asses.

They looked back over at me. My dad smiled while my mom glared at me.

"WELL, HOW THEY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS WERE MADE?" she yelled back at me

"COULDN'T I AT LEAST THINK THE STORK IS REAL BEFORE YOU RAPE MY VIRGIN MIND?"

"TO BAD SWEETIE, BUT THE ONLY WHY YOU'RE HERE IS-"

"THINK ABOUT DAISUKE" I yelled, cutting her off.

She looked over at his innocent feature and mumbles something under her breath.

I knew I won as soon as she got quiet. I just smirked in victory and continued eating my food.

But still, there something on my mind, I doubt my parents will say yes to it though, but its worth trying, ne?

"Mommy, daddy" I called my parents once again.

They looked up at me again, from their food.

"Hn" my dad grunted

"What!" my mom yelled lightly annoyed.

"…Uh…could I go to the ninja academy and train to be uhh…a ninja?" I asked, with a sweet smile. "This girl said I have some potential and-"

"NO!" they both said at the same time.

I frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because, being a ninja is risky. It's better and safer if you're a medic ninja." mom said.

"And plus, you haven't even train to become a ninja. You weak in taijustu, weaponry, and genjutsu. You haven't even trained enough to activate your sharingan. Besides, it's to late for you to going now." dad said.

"BUT I CAN LEARN ALL THOSE STUFF" I yelled.

Dad glared at me.

"First, don't you ever raise your voice at me. Second, it's too late. Third, you haven't even received the **basic** training." he said.

"But dad-"

"Enough!" he said.

I looked down at the table clenched my fist on my lap. This was seriously pissing me the hell off. It's always Tachi. Tachi this, Tachi that. Tachi is so strong. Tachi is so smart. I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!

I got up from the table and slammed my hands down.

"I CAN TO BECOME A NINJA, A STRONG ONE, A SLY ONE, AND A SMART ONE! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU GUY'S FUCKING PERMISSION!" I yelled in rage.

My parents looked up glaring at me, only to stare at me with wide eyes. Tachi looked back over at me with wide eyes as well.

"M-Mitsuki…your eyes…" Tachi studded.

"Yea yea, I know." I said to him. I turned back to my parents "I activated my sharingan, before Tachi, and-"

"Sweet, look at your eyes." my mom said.

I looked at them all strangely, before looking down at the glass table. I gasped.

My eyes were still the sharingan, but the pupils were like snake slits. They weren't the same anymore.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled lightly "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM! THEY WERE JUST FINE THIS MORNING?"

"It's like a mixture of the sharingan, and our clans' blood line, Hibi no me…" mom said.

Dad looked over at her.

"What's that?"

"It's almost exactly like the stupid ass sharingan, except it's hard to trigger voluntary, and normally activated threw strong emotion. You need hard work in order to control it…" she said. "This is how it world normally come out to look like."

Soon, my mother closed her eyes, and reopened them showing gray eyes with black slit pupils. They were so pretty, why is it always me whose is ALWAYS abnormal?

"Strange" dad said.

Soon, she closed them quickly a rubbed her eyes.

"The worst part about these eyes is that they begin to irritate me after awhile, and since I haven't used my eyes in over 10 years, they irritate me quicker."

That makes senses. It was strange since no ones eyes in the Uchiha clan would irritate them the way mines does.

She looked over at me. I shut my eyes, and let them return back to normal.

"Do you really want to be a ninja?" she asked me.

I nodded my head.

"It's going to be hard work, especially since you missed…4 years and 10 months of training…" she stated.

"I don't care. I'm telling you guys, I can be a ninja." I said.

Mom looked over at dad.

"She's your daughter, what do you say?" she asked.

He looked over at me. I gave him a pleading look. He sighed.

"If I hear one complain out of you, then I will forcefully remove you from being a kunoichi. Do I make myself clear?"

My eyes lit up and smiled.

"Crystal"


	3. First Days Sucks

**Eternal's P.O.V. next day**

I work up the next morning, only to hear birds chirp threw our room window. I moaned out in annoyance and looked out the window.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT BALLS" I yelled at the birds.

They flew instantly and smirked and collapsed back on our bed. I was naked and wrapped around in me and Itachi's dirty bed sheets.

I curled up in his chest and tried to go back to sleep, only to feel the bed shift. I opened my eyes again and saw him getting out of bed so he can get ready for his mission.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to hold him back in place.

"Noooo" I moaned childish.

He smiled at me.

"I have to, how else will I get paid?" he asked me.

I pouted at him.

"Are you saying the money I make isn't enough?" I asked him.

He smirked at me.

"I never said that, but if you really want to know-"

"No, don't break the only motivation that makes me go to work every day" I said, lifting myself up along with him.

He chuckled and walked to the bathroom, while I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Today I have to 'try' to enroll Mitsuki into the academy. Got damn, why is it that my only daughter is so complicated?

What surprise me the most were her eyes. I do think it's best she should go to the ninja academy, it's not everyday you see a Kazahana activating their Hibi no me, especially this young. It took me until I was 15 years old.

Not only that, it's straight out strange at how it's mixed together with the sharingan. I'll have to ask my clan elders about that, even though I don't want to see them. Maybe I'll ask my dad instead.

I sighed, and looked over at the bathroom. Itachi sure have been in there for quiet awhile now.

I smirked to myself and walked over to the bathroom door. I opened it, and the steam from the hot shower flow passed me. I smirked more when I saw the out line of his handsome body threw the curtains.

I walked inside of the shower, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed myself closely against him.

"Itachi-kun" I said flirtatiously.

He looked back behind me, and looked deep inside of my eyes.

"Lets have sex, right here and now." I whined.

He smirked at me.

"As much as I would love to fuck my wife's brains out, I have to get ready for my mission." he said.

I pouted at him.

"You never have sex with me anymore." I cried.

"I do have sex with you. What did we do last night?" he asked me.

"No, we didn't have sex, we made passionate love. Today I want to have sex." I stated giving him a duh look.

He laughed at me and I gave him a smile.

"So, is that a yes?" I said with stars in my eyes.

He thought about it.

"Hmm…like I said, as much as I would love to fuck my wife's brain out-"

"UGHHH, GO EAT AN ASSHOLE WITH THE SHIT CRUMBS STILL IN IT YOU BASTARD?" I yelled at him, getting out of the shower.

He was laughing hard now, but I was out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me.

"MOM, TELL DAISUKE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" I heard Mitsuki yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She was quiet at the moment

"I SAID, TELL DAISUKE TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM" she said.

That was much better. I don't know who gave this girl the permission to cuss like that. I didn't do that to my mother until I was grown…15 to be exact. Yea, think that was the best year of my life being 15.

"DAISUKE GET OUT OF YOUR SISTER ROOM. SHE HAS A LONG DAY TODAY."

"OK MOMMY" I heard him yell.

I sighed and fell back down on my bed and covered a pillow over my head.

Soon, the shower for Itachi shut off, and soon I heard him step into our room.

I felt his eyes on me.

"Eternal" he called to me.

"What!" I snapped annoyed.

"Why do you have a pillow over your head like that?"

I took it off and gave him a look.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm going to kill myself?" I said.

He laughed at me and walked over to the dresser with his cloths in it and started to dress.

I just sighed and stared at the ceiling. Itachi can really piss me off all the time, and these kids are driving me crazy…well except for Tachi. You just gotta love that kid sometime.

"I'm leaving now."

I looked up to see him already in his ANBU uniform and just slipped on his sword.

I pouted at him and crossed my arms under my chest and looked the other way.

"I don't care, don't come back home, and just be safe." I said.

He looked at me confusedly.

"What?"

I faced him.

"I don't care that you're leaving. When you get back from your mission don't come here because I'm going to kick your ass. Be safe because…" I trailed off.

He smirked at me and walked over to me.

"Because…"

"Because" I said blushing lightly as he came to my face.

"Say it." he said.

"You say it first" I said back.

"We'll say it at the same time."

"Ok"

He counted to 3.

"1" he said

"2" I said back smiling.

He smiled back.

"3" we said at the same time

"I love you" he said.

"…Aha, I made you say it first!" I said laughing.

He frowned at me, while I calmed down.

"Ok ok, I'll say it." I said smiling at him. "I love you, now come home safely." I said.

He smiled and captured my lips with his and soon pulled back.

"See you next week" he said before jumping out of our bedroom window.

I smiled lightly to myself, and soon went over to the bathroom to get ready to take Mitsuki to the academy.

* * *

**Mitsuki P.O.V. at the academy**

"So, how old are you Mitsuki?" a guy asked me with a high pony tail and a long scar on his nose asked me.

I put a smile on my face.

"I'm 12 sir" I said nicely.

Grandma always told me to stay nice and happy to get what you want.

"And you want to become a…ninja…this late?" he asked me confusedly.

"Her heart is really set on it Iruka." my mom said.

Iruka sighed.

"Well, what can she do?"

"She knows medical ninjutsu, and is good at her defensives and she's flexible. And she already mastered her sharingan, which is really helpful, for you and her" she said.

Wow, my mom is sure being nice right now.

"Hmm, interesting. Anything else?" he asked.

She thought about it.

"Hmm, she does tricks; if you tell her to come here and sit she'll do it"

My sweat dropped.

"MOM!" I yelled at her.

My mom just called me a dog, and if you knew her mind, she just technically called me a bitch.

Iruka and her laughed at me.

He doesn't get it…poor kid.

"Ok, I approve." he said.

"REALLY" I said with a smile.

He nodded.

"Yes, congratulation."

"YAY, MOMMY I DID IT I DID IT"

I was so happy.

My mom smiled.

"So, when can she start?"

"She can start right now." he said.

"But, she doesn't even have weapons yet."

"Don't worry, I'll borrow it from Tachi" I said smiling.

She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure, I can go buy some like…right now." she said.

"Uhh-"

"I'll go get some, don't worry. I'll be back in the afternoon." with that, my mom rushed off and to the weaponry shop.

I looked back over at Iruka and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Well, let's go"

**

* * *

Few minutes later**

"Class, this is your new classmate Uchiha Mitsuki. She's late in training, but you guys could help her out right-"

"HI MITSUKI" I looked up at Miamaki grinning extra hard at me waving.

I smiled and waved back.

"MIAMAKI WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEAKING OUT OF TERMS!" he yelled at her.

This seemed to piss her off.

"OH WHATEVER!" she yelled back.

I laughed a little at this.

"Anyways, is there anything you want to say to the class?"

I looked back over to them and smiled.

"I hope to befriend everyone, I never been anywhere but my house really, so I don't social much. But don't worry, I don't bite" I said.

They laughed a little at me. I laughed too.

"Ok Mitsuki, you can go sit next to yo-"

"ME!" Miamaki yelled.

"MIAMAKI-"

"Sure, that sounds fine" I said smiling.

This caught Iruka off guard.

"Are you sure? I was going to say that you can go sit next to your brother."

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine. I need to socialize with others, am I right?" I said.

"I suppose you are." he said.

"Good, then I am happy we see eye to eye" I said walking over where Miamaki was sitting at.

I sat down next to her, only to be embraced by her. She pulled back quickly and gave me a smile.

It was strange; I've never been hugged other then my mom and dad. Shit, I never once hugged my brothers. I'll have to ask her about this later on.

**

* * *

10 minutes before lunch**

"COME ON HUSTLE HUSTLE" one of the other sensei cried.

I on the other hand was crying with pain as I ran with Miamaki.

"OH MY GOD, IT BURNS" I yelled.

"I KNOW, I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE" she yelled as well.

"What's wrong little sister? Cant handle the pain?" Tachi asked already to the side of me.

Soon, Ray joined us and it was like we were in a jogging group. Tachi was smirking at me, while I glared at him.

"Oh don't worry big brother, I handled much more pain then this." I struggled to say because I was losing breath.

It's true; my mom hit me on the back of my head with one of the plates in the kitchen. I forgot what I did though. I think my mom is the problem for my short time memories.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked getting just a little bit more ahead of me.

I caught him trying to out do me and got just an inch more in front of him.

"Of course, I'm always am."

Got damn it, I hate it every time he thinks he can out beat me in things. That just pisses me the hell off.

And just like that, he went up another inch from me. I looked back at his glaring feature. I glared back.

"FINE, IF IT'S COMPETITION YOU WANT, THEN ITS A COMPETITION YOU GET" I yelled.

"Hn, gladly"

With that, we began racing to see who's faster, leaving Ray and Miamaki behind in our dirt.

"You're such an asshole" I said.

"And you're such a dumbass" he hissed.

"You don't even know how to spell that" I hissed back.

"You can't even spell moms' last name" he said back to me, smirking.

"Yes I can, Kaza…OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

We passed our sensei, even though he said we can stop now because it was almost time to go, we didn't listen to him and kept going.

It was so hot, and I was wearing this long sleeve shirt, but I ran quicker, despite the heat.

It was time for me to prove to my big brother that I'm an equal to him-

"AHHHHHH" I tripped over my feet, and fell face first on the ground.

Fortunately, we made it back to where sensei was. Unfortunately, all of the students were there laughing at me.

This was so embarrassing.

"MITSUKI ARE YOU OK?" I heard Miamaki running to me concerned.

She went over to my side and helped me up to my feet. I could feel all of the dirty and scrapes on my face. UGH, THIS IS NOT MY DAY!

"I'm fine, thank you though." I said.

I still heard snickering from the other students, and my brother. I held in my anger, not wanting my eyes to start changing to its weird ass form.

I took in deep breaths, and soon, I was able to hold back my anger. I didn't want to be kicked out of the academy already for killing everyone.

**

* * *

Few minutes later**

Later on, sensei dismissed us for lunch, and everyone hurried off to where ever they wanted to eat at.

Miamaki and I went on top of the roof. Me, being a dumbass, forgot to ask my mother to make me a lunch. She makes the best bento boxes ever.

We sat down, and soon she opened hers, which was rice, beef, bread, vegetables and fruit.

It looked so good and mouth watering. And the smell was so goooooooood.

My tummy started to moan out wanting some. I held it I cursed gently. Miamaki looked over at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked

I looked back over at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little hungry is all"

A little? I could eat a fucking cow right now, I don't care if it's dead or alive, sick or healthy, I'll eat that bad boy up!

"Oh…you wanna share?" she asked me, holding up her box.

I wanted to drool when I saw the steam flying out of it. It was as if it was freshly made.

I nodded my head, and soon she smiled and handed me an extra pair of chopsticks.

"You owe me." she said as soon as I started to eat her food.

"Owe you what?" I asked with a full mouth.

"…You have to come with me to the ramen stand."

"When?" I asked. "I have no money, and my mother doesn't give me money because she thinks I'm going to run away." I said.

She sure is damn right about that.

"It's ok, daddy will pay for you. He's the Hokage." she said smiling.

"Hokage?" I asked again as I was almost done with her lunch box.

"Yea, you do know what a-HEY! THAT WAS THE WHOLE BOX!" she yelled at me.

I looked back at her and smiled.

"I left you some." I said.

She had some meat, a corner of rice, more than enough vegetables, a strawberry, and a piece of bread.

She twitched and I smiled.

"Go on now, eat u-"

I was cut off when I was silence when a bird came and literally shitted on her food (**I remember when a bird did that to me once -_-**).

We screamed at that and glared up at the bird.

"YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER!" we yelled.

Now I see why my mother hates birds.

We looked over at each other, before laughing. To tell the truth, that was pretty funny.

* * *

After lunch, we went back to the classroom. There were still some snickering from the class, but I didn't give a fuck.

I mean, there is nothing else that could embarrass me today.

"MITSUKI" I heard a voice yell.

My sweat dropped.

…Except my mother…

She burst into the classroom with a weapon holder in her hand and a tried look on her face.

She stopped to catch her breath, and soon she walked over to me once she found me trying to hide under my desk.

"MITSUKI" she yelled more at me.

I quickly stopped myself and looked over at her.

"Ahhh…yes mommy" I said.

"Catch, you dog" she said 'cleanly' as she tossed me the holder.

It was so smooth and pretty. I could almost see my reflection.

"Thanks mom…" I said, but she was gone just like that.

I sighed to myself. My mother is so strange.

"Wow Mitsuki, your mother is so pretty." Miamaki said smiling.

"Uhh…I don't know to say thank you or not…" I said.

Soon, I sat back down in my seat as Iruka came in. He looked stressed out and tired, but also a little bit…upset.

"Ok class, I'm sorry to say that we can not use the field today because the other classes are using it…" Iruka said.

We all awed, including me. Man, stupid ass classes. I wanted to be outside again. I hate the indoors.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow we will for sure." he said. "Now, take out you books and begin to copy these notes"

We all groaned out in frustration and began working.

**

* * *

After school**

Miamaki, Tachi, Ray, and I began walking out of the academy. I rubbed my head because it began to throb terribly because of those stupid notes.

"Mitsuki, we're still going to Ichirakus right?" Miamaki asked me.

I looked over at her and smiled.

"Uh-huh, we can go tonight!" I said.

"Did you ask mom?" Tachi asked me.

I looked over at him and glared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled at him.

"Yea Uchiha, you're such a party pooper" Miamaki said.

"And what are you Miamaki, the shit?" Ray asked.

"No, but you can be that Rayven" she said.

He twitched.

"MY NAME IS RAY" he yelled at her.

"Right, and my name is-"

"Shut up Miamaki!" Tachi cut her off.

"DON'T CUT HER OFF!" I yelled at him.

"WHO MADE YOU OLDER TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Tachi yelled.

"I DID AS SOON AS I CAME OUT OF MOM'S PUSSY!"

Soon, we all just stopped walking and started arguing with one another.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE QUEEN 'CAUSE YOU FATHER IS THE HOKAGE!" Ray yelled.

"NO I DON'T, DON'T GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE MY PARENTS NAMED ME RIGHT!" she yelled back

"SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH UP!"

"MAKE ME YOU DUMB BASTARD!"

"I WISH WE WERE NEVER RELATED!" I yelled at Tachi.

"I WISH I NEVER HAD SUCH A DUMBASS SISTER!" he yelled back at me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT; GO SUCK A FAT ASS COCK! AT LEAST YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO SHUT YOU UP."

"GO DO MOM AND DAD A FAVOR AND GO TO THE GEISHAS' HOUSE AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOU LIFE! THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU ANYWAYS" he yelled with anger.

I stopped talking and my eyes widened up. My anger went away and was replaced with sadness.

Did he just say what I think he said? Mom and dad didn't want me?

Soon, Miamaki and Ray stopped as well, and Tachi quickly regretted it.

"Mitsuki I-"

I didn't even want to hear it. I ran away from them all. I needed to be alone at the moment.

**

* * *

Tachi's P.O.V. back home 5pm**

I sighed as I made it back home after I went searching for Mitsuki. I couldn't find her anywhere. Mom sure is going to be pissed when she see's that Mitsuki is not with me.

I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset and it slipped out of my mouth. Damn, mother sure is going to kill me.

"Tachi, Mitsuki?" I heard my mother calling from the kitchen.

"Yes mother" I said.

She came out the kitchen with a smile on her face. Soon it dropped as she looked around for Mitsuki.

"Where is my dumb little bitch at?" she asked smiling.

I gulped.

"Yea…you see about that m-"

"I'M HOME!"

We turned around to see Mitsuki opening the door and closing it back.

"There you are" mom said smiling.

I just sighed in relief.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"It was fun." she said as she began to go to her room, after taking off her shoes.

Mitsuki looked over at me. Anger and sadness was wiped on her face, before she turned down the hallways.

Mom looked back at me and her quickly.

"Son" she started out. "Did you and her have another fight?" she asked.

I just sighed and began to go to my room.

"It's nothing mom"

**

* * *

Sorry it took me a long time to update. But see, I made it long just for you guys ^_^.**

**R&R please. Thank you!**


	4. Family Time and Heart Breaks

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 1 week later 6am**

I sighed as was in the kitchen drinking some juice. Today, we had the day off at the academy, but it didn't stop me for my training today. I was going to go with Miamaki to Ichirakus, and then the training fields, to get caught up with all that they've been learning when I was gone.

My ears twitched when I heard our door slide open and closed back. I walked over to it and saw my father sitting down, taking off his shoes. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hi daddy" I said.

He looked over at me surprised, before smiling.

"Hello Mitsuki" he said before kissing my forehead.

"How was your mission?" I asked.

"Tiresome. Specking of which, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to be the first one you see when you got back home." I said sweetly.

He smiled more at me.

"How was the academy?"

"Uh…tiresome" I said cutely.

He chuckled.

"Well, get used to it." he said before kissing my forehead again and walking away.

I sighed and walked back to my room. Knowing my father, he'll be waking my mother up, and mom hates being woken up. Especially in this time of day.

I laughed to myself, knowing that Hell will be summing because of my fathers' forcefulness.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"ITACHI LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, I'M SLEEPING…DON'T 'BUT I MISSED YOU HIME' ME YOU BASTARD…GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE…I DON'T KNOW, GO TO YOUR PARENTS HOUSE…DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PRIDE? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT YOU ARE A MAN AND IT'S SHAMEFUL TO STAY WITH YOUR PARENTS…FUCK YOU!" I heard my mother yelled.

I was laughing a bit, before grabbing one of my panda plush bear. After my mom was finishing yelling at dad, I went back to sleep.

* * *

**10:55am**

After I woke up, which was about 9am. I was getting ready to head out to do what I needed to take care of today.

Even though I'm only 12, I do have responsibility that 12 year olds have to take care of. Like…well…let's say I have to make a journey to aunty and uncle house sometimes…like today.

I heard a knock on my door, after I finished putting on my earrings.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Me…" I heard my brother say.

I stayed quiet. I still didn't forgive him for what he said to me last week. He knows I'm very sensitive at that kind of stuff. Especially since I am the only girl and the middle child.

It's not fair at how kindly my brothers are treated.

"'Mitsu-"

"Go away!" I snapped at him, as I was finished brushing my hair.

"But Mitsuki, we need to talk…" he said

I looked over at the door and sighed.

"…Come in then" I said.

Soon my door opened, and Tachi came in and closed the door quickly. He faced me and took in a sigh.

I didn't look at him, and looked at the mirror in front of me.

"Mitsuki, are you still upset at me?" he asked.

I thought about.

"…No, I'm pissed off at you. Now please if you excuse me, I have an errand from mother that I have to do." I said as I began to walk out of out my room.

Soon, he grabbed my wrist and I turned back to glare at his glaring features.

"I wasn't done yet." he said.

"Well, guess what. I don't give a fuck."

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm, mom told me to go to the Geisha house to sell myself, you know, so I can do something with myself." I said, snatching my wrist back.

Soon, he gave me a sad look.

"I told you already Mitsuki, I didn't mean it." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, ok" I said.

Soon, I walked out of my room and to the living room where my mother was at.

"Mommy, what do I need to take to Aunties house?" I asked.

She looked at me confusedly before 'ohhing'

"Oh yea. It's on the table. It's the little package." she said.

"Ok. And after I'm done I can do whatever I want?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"Knock yourself out. Now quiet, mommy has to sleep." she said.

She probably left her room to sleep on the couch thanks to dad.

"Ok"

With that, I walked over to the dining room table and grabbed the little box and was on my way out the door.

"MOMMY!"

I twitched when I heard Daisuke running to mom. She groaned out.

"Yes Daisuke?" she asked.

"I BORED!" he yelled.

"Well, I have the solution" she said smiling before looking at me.

But I was already out of the house and running down the Uchiha district.

"MITSUKI" my mom yelled for me furiously.

I was not going to take that little shit with me. He would just ruin my whole day.

* * *

**11:35 am**

Soon, I came to a stop when I made it to my destination.

I knocked on the door and waited till my aunt answered it. When she did, her tired amethyst eyes caught my onyx ones. She smiled.

"Oh, hello Mitsuki."' she said smiling as she opened the door for me to come in.

"Hey Auntie Serenity" I said as I came in, kissing her cheek.

I looked over to the side and saw uncle sitting down eating some food on the couch with my baby cousin.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke." I said, before giving him a kiss as well.

I went over to my cousin and bend eye level with her.

"Hi Nevaeh (**It's actually heaven backwards**)" I said kissing her little noise.

"HIIII" she said, grabbing my face and giving me a slobbery kiss on the lips.

I moved back and wiped my lips.

"Ugh, that's the last time I kiss you" I said.

Uncle laughed at me.

"What do you know, she kisses like Serenity" he said.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" she yelled.

He quickly did.

Nevaeh smiled and jumped off of the couch and ran over to hug my leg.

"Can Nevaeh be with Mitsuki, pwease?" she asked me, giving me those cute eyes.

She's only the same age as Daisuke, but more deal-able…and cuter. She has black hair with blue tints just like uncle Sasuke that comes to her shoulders with his bangs, porcelain skin like aunt Serenity, and dark purple eyes that was a mixture of Sasuke's onyx eyes and Serenity's amethyst eyes.

She's just so adorable. She's the little sister I've always wanted, and never gotten.

"Ask your mommy." I said.

She looked over at Serenity and pouted.

"Mommy, can Nevaeh go with Mitsuki pwease?" she asked.

"Ask your father." she said.

She soon looked over at Sasuke.

"Daddy, can Nevaeh go with Mitsuki pwease?" she asked again, seeming irritated, yet still pouted cutely.

Sasuke blinked at her as he watches her emotionless when she quivered her lips. They just stared at each other. Soon he twitched when she ran over to him and jumped up and down on his thighs, while pulling his shirt with her small hands.

"PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE!" she cried loudly in his ear, giving him kisses all over his face.

He sighed. We all knew she won.

"Fine Fine." he said.

She smiled and ran out of the room to get ready.

Soon he looked over at me.

"You take good care of my daughter." he said.

I smiled.

"I'll take care of her as if she was my own. Speaking of own, my mom said to give to you this, or else she'll be owning my ass tonight." I said tossing Serenity the package.

She smiled at me as I sat on the couch.

"Thank you"

I soon received a hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Watch your language." he said bored.

I rubbed my head, but smiled.

Uncle Sasuke is a good father. He always thinks of his daughter first. No matter what.

Soon, Nevaeh ran back in with her shoes and a little yellow backpack on, which matched her orange dress with little white daisies on it.

"Nevaeh is ready to go-AHHHH"

She tripped over her feet and landed on the ground. It was quiet, and soon Sasuke started to laugh at her.

Me and Serenity's sweats dropped. Forget it when I said good father.

Soon, Nevaeh got up and started laughing with Sasuke. I twitched; I don't understand this parental thing.

* * *

**12:30**

"Hiya" I said to Miamaki as she waited for me by the ramen stand.

She looked over at me and smiled at me back.

"Hi"

"HIIII" Nevaeh said as Miamaki stopped with a shocked look on her face.

She looked down to see Nevaeh smiling next to me. She blinked in confusing and looked over at me.

"Is this your sister?" she asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"She's like the little sister I always wanted, so yea, you can say that." I said.

Miamaki smiled.

"Aww" she said getting on her knees to be eye level with Nevaeh.

"Hi, my name is Miamaki. What's yours?" she asked.

"Nevaeh, its heaven backwards" she said cutely with a smile.

"AHH, OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE." she yelled picking her up. "I want you to be my sister." she said.

"But Nevaeh has a big sister" she said, pointing at me.

Miamaki was heart broken, and I laughed at her. She looked over at me glaring.

"Mitsuki never liked you." she said.

I gasped, and Nevaeh eyes watered up.

"Uh-uh. Mitsuki loves Nevaeh." she said lowly.

"She's lying-"

My eyes widened. Nevaeh is sensitive…VERY sensitive. She'll cry over anything if she has to…and wants to.

Soon, pushed Miamaki and snatched Nevaeh out of her hands.

"Mitsuki love Nevaeh. Do Nevaeh love Mitsuki?" I asked her with a smile.

I hate talking in this 3rd person form. But if it'll help her feel better…

She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Yes…" she said.

I smiled more and sat her down on her feet. I gave her a Eskimo kiss, before patting her head.

"Good, now go get us a seat, ok" I said.

She wiped her eyes before smiling cutely at me.

"Ok!" she said happily now.

I sighed and looked over at Miamaki. I glared at her when we came into eye contact. She shivered and gulped before giving me a nervous laugh.

She tried to run away from me, but I quickly grabbed her by her ear. She yelped out in pain.

"Come on, let's go Uzumaki." I said.

Soon, I began to drag her inside of Ichirakus.

"Owww, ok, but can I have my ear back?"

**

* * *

Later on.**

I sighed as I held Nevaeh's hand as we walked down the village. Since I had nothing better to do. I just let her tag along with me longer. I would have dropped her back off home when I was done taking her to lunch. But, I chose for her to stay.

Besides, she's the closes thing I have as a female sibling. It get's quite lonely. Besides, she's like my little sister.

Then, the stupid Uzumaki left me because her mother came to get her. I didn't know Hyuga Hinata was her mother.

I wonder my eyes around the sun setting village and sighed more. Soon, my eyes drift on a figure, a familiar figure. I smiled a bit.

"RAY" I called to him.

He stopped walking and looked over at me as I walked over to him.

He had his hands in his pocket, and the sun reflected off of him gorgeously. I blushed.

I'll admit it, I do a have little crush on him. He is very smart, strong, cool, and rebellious. Most importantly, he's my first crush.

I squealed in the inside as I stop in front of him.

"Hello" I said smiling.

"Hey." he said blandly.

His voice is so cool.

"Uh…so…what's up?" I asked him.

"…The sky" he said.

I looked at him strangely before looking up at the sky and then back at him. I got nervous.

"R-right hahaha, of course the sky hahaha, I mean like duh it is up there and-"

"Can I help you with something?" he asked me coldly.

That caught me off guard.

"W-well no b-"

"Then I'm leaving before you waist more of my time." he said before walking away.

I stood there, looking like a complete fool. It felt something in my chest burn.

But not with sadness, but with anger.

"Mitsuki" I heard Nevaeh say.

"Hn?" I grunted.

"…Nevaeh thinks that boy is a meanie, and Nevaeh doesn't want you to talk to him no more." she said stomping her foot on the floor cutely.

I just kept staring at him as he walked away.

**

* * *

Back home**

So, I made it back home after I dropped Nevaeh off back home, and was now eating with my family.

I didn't want to eat. The way Ray treated me today made me feel sick threw my tummy. Damn, no wonder they call crushes crushes.

"Mitsuki" I looked up at my mother. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

I looked back down at my plate.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said closing my eyes.

I felt the confusing my parents had.

"Did something happen today?" my father asked.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I said before my eyes watered up.

They looked at me surprised.

"MITSUKI WHAT'S WRONG?" dad yelled.

"I'M FINE DAMN IT!" I yelled letting my tears run out. "EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYES" I sobbed, running to my room.

"MITSUKI" I heard them yell for me.

I just closed my door and locked it. I slid on the corner and held my legs in fetal position.

I'm not sad that I was dissed by my first crush. I was upset that I put myself in that situation.

I felt myself getting angrier, and angrier at the thought, and sobbed harder. Soon, my eyes began to irritate badly. I screamed out and began to rub them viciously.

I stood, and walked over to my vanity. I gasped when I saw them now. They were the Hibi no me, just like how my mother were, just a golden brown color.

I looked at myself angrily.

First the sharingan, then the Hibi no me mixed with the sharingan, and now just the Hibi no me.

"WHY, IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT HAS TO BE DIFFERENT?"

**

* * *

Tachi's P.O.V. 10pm**

"What is going on with that girl?" I asked myself as I walked to my room.

She's always keeping things to herself. How are we suppose to help her if she never tell us what's wrong.

I walked passed her room, but stopped when I heard sobs coming out of there. I sighed and walked over to the door. I touched the door knobbed and twisted.

I was surprised when I saw it unlocked, and I walked in slowly. Her lights were turned off, and the only source of life was the shine of the moon, which was really bright.

I saw her lying on her bed, holding one of her stuff animals. I walked over to her, with a sad look.

I'm going to find out what's wrong with her, if she wants to talk or not.

"Mitsuki" I called to her, as I sat down on her full size bed.

She looked over at me, with sadness in her eyes and tears still coming down.

"Tachi?" she called to me.

I looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Why is it always me?" she asked.

I looked at her confusedly.

"I don't get it?"

She looked at me and blinked her eyes.

"Why does it always have to be? Why do I always have to have the short end of the stick in life?" she asked.

"…What happened Mitsuki?" I asked her.

She was talking a lot of crazy shit right now, which was pretty strange. She would have just gotten straight to the point.

"…It's in the past now." she said.

"Mits-"

I was cut off when she sprained hugged me by my waist.

"Tachi, just shut the fuck up and be an older brother to me once in you life." she said.

I sighed and held her back.

"I'm only going to do this once." I said.

"That's all I'm asking for, big brother." she said lowly.

I patted her head and ran my fingers threw her hair.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Big brother is here for his little sister."

I heard her sniff.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

Next week.**

"Transformation Jutsu" Mitsuki said, transforming in to Miamaki perfectly.

"Amazing, you've only been in the academy for 3 weeks and you've already learned the basic. Mitsuki, you're so cool!" Miamaki yelled hugging her.

I smiled at her as I sat on top of a hill, watching her train. She's been growing and getting more powerful.

She's finally started learning how to control her emotions and her anger. Also, mother will be teaching her how to control her eyes…whenever she has no work.

I can't believe she's grown to a clumsy fool, to a soon to be clumsy ninja. I stood up as I let the wind blow threw my hair.

I smirked when I saw her acting like an idiot when she and Miamaki started doing their victory dance. I stuff my hands in my pockets and began walking away.

"That's my sister for you."

**

* * *

Ugh, I'm so sleepy. So, I decided to bring in some romance and fluff and dramatic stuff in to this story now to make it more interesting.**

**R&R please thank you ^_^**


	5. Bonding Time I Think

**Eternal P.O.V. 2 days later**

I sighed, and combed my hair with my fingers as I walked down the streets of Konoha. Today, I decide that it was time to see my parents again. Plus, I still had to talk to them about Mitsuki.

"You nervous?"

I looked over to the side of me to see Itachi smiling at me. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"Not at all." I said.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. I twitched.

"EWW, STOP YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled, hitting him on the head lightly.

He laughed a little and soon kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"You're so affectionate. Cant you wait till we get home-"

"Mommy, I sleepy." I heard Daisuke said in my arms.

He also had to tag along because I have no one to watch him anymore, thanks to Mitsuki going to school now.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby" I said to him as I shifted him a bit in my arms. "Once we get to grandma's and grandpa's house, you can sleep in mommy's old room." I said.

I hate talking in 3rd person form.

"Ok" he said.

I sighed out as I finally enjoyed silence.

"DADDY, CAN I HAVE TOYS!" he yelled.

I twitched.

"Maybe" he said.

"BUT I WANTS SOME DADDY!" he kept yelling in my ear.

I twitched even more.

"I said maybe Daisuke." he said sighing.

"BUT DADD-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled at them.

They soon got quiet, and I finally smiled in relief.

"AHHH, MOMMY YELLED AT ME" Daisuke started to cry.

…I'm going to beat his ass later on tonight.

**

* * *

Kazahana manor**

So, we finally made it to my old home, and I just put Daisuke to sleep. Father was holding Itachi shoulder.

"It's so great to see son in law" he said smiling.

"Same here" he said emotionless.

Itachi is a man of simple words. But yet, when we are alone, or with our kids, he's a different man. He show us he's true side.

"So, may I ask why you and my bitchy daughter are here?" my mother asked as she and my father sat down.

I twitched.

"SHUT UP TRINA" I yelled at her.

She just sighed, and Itachi and I sat down from across them.

"I need to ask you guys something." I said, placing hand on my cheek to hold my head up.

They looked at me confusedly.

"Oh, and what is it?" my dad asked.

"Its Mitsuki. She activated her Hibi no me." I said.

My dad gasped, while mom rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is that it synced with the sharingan…" I said.

"The sharingan?" my dad asked with an eyebrow up.

I nodded my head. He sighed.

"How long have it been since she activated it?" he asked.

"About a month, why?"

"No reason. Tell me, what did it look like?"

I twitched.

"It looked like the fucking sharingan, with the damn Hibi no me" I said irritatingly.

"…Why is that the sharingan have to be fucking?" Itachi asked me.

I faced him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

He laughed gently as I turned back to my parents and sighed in frustration.

"Ok, like I was saying-"

"I wonder do you bet my son in law?" mother said.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, TRINA" I yelled at her.

She shook her head.

"Continue on, you dog." she said.

I glared at her.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked.

My father ran his hand in his hair.

"Lets go back to biology Eternal." my father said. "Our clans kekei genkai is dominate, am I right?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh." I said.

He turned to look over at Itachi.

"And the sharingan is dominate as well, am I right Itachi?" he asked as well.

Itachi simply nodded.

"So, if you put those dominate 2 genes inside of your zygotes, what will happen."

It took me a while before gasping.

"The 2 traits crossbreeds!" I said.

"Correct." my mom said clapping for me. "Your not as dumb as I thought"

I sighed and faced my mother.

"…You are a real bitch. Did you know that?"

**

* * *

Mitsuki's P.O.V. at the academy.**

"Mitsuki, why have you been sad lately?" Miamaki asked when Iruka left the class briefly.

I looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm not sad." I said.

I was just on my period.

"So, what's wrong? Is it Ray again?" she asked lowly.

"No" I said.

I got over what happened 2 weeks ago. I knew I would never move on if I kept bitching over what he did to me.

"Good, 'cause I was gonna kick his ass!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped talking to look over at us. She looked over at them, while I just looked at them all emotionless.

"Hehehe, sorry." she said.

Soon they went back to their own business. I sighed and got up from my seat.

"I gotta go to the potty." I said. "I'll be back."

With that, I walked out of the class room and to the restroom. I sighed as I walked down the empty hallways and began to think as I stared at the floor.

Now that I've discovered that I actually do have feelings, it made me wonder of my feelings for Ray. Why do I like him anyways? He is smart and strong and what not.

"But Ray is a uncaring, selfish, insensitive, cold hearted bastard" I said out loud to myself.

"…Excuse me?"

I looked up from the floor, only to see Ray standing there glaring at me. I gulped. I didn't know he left the classroom.

I wasn't going to say anything, but brain said otherwise.

"You heard me." I said just as coldly.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP MITSUKI' I yelled to myself

He looked at me before walking away past me and back to the classroom.

"Your bro is right. You should just go to the whore house. You'll never be anything." he said.

I turned back to face him.

"I don't need your fucking opinion." I said back to him.

'GOT DAMN IT, WHAT DID I SAY 2 SECONDS AGO MITSUKI'

He stopped, and turned back to look at me.

"Apparently you do. No one wants you here, but what can you expect. You missed out on the 4 years of training, and you think just because you want to, you can just become a ninja. It pissed a lot of teens off." he said.

I glared hard at him.

"I CAN TO BECOME A NINJA, AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!" I yelled at him.

He smirked cockily at me.

"Then why are you getting so angry at what I'm telling you?" he asked.

"Because **Rayven**, you're pissing me off."

His cocky smirked dropped, and he glared at me while I smirked this time.

"What's wrong? Mad at me now?" I asked him.

I felt a shifted in his chakra, and got extremely scared.

"**I am not afraid to kill a girl**." he said, before walking away.

When he was gone, I quickly ran into the bathroom before I pissed on myself from being that afraid.

**

* * *

After school**

"Miamaki?" I called to her as we walked to the training grounds.

"Hmm?"

"Do…regret me joining the academy?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she asked back.

I got quiet.

"Well, you see…Ray told me that-"

"Who gives a fuck about Rayven. He always has to talk shit about someone. That is why I don't like him like the rest of those girls." she said.

"…Thanks for making me feel like those girls." I said lowly.

She gasped.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, you're the exception." she said.

I nodded and smiled. She smiled back.

"You're the only friend I have at the academy. The other students don't like me, because of my father. Just because I'm Uzumaki Naruto's daughter, they think I'm just a spoiled girls who gets whatever I want. But it's not true, I worked hard to get where I am."

I looked at her sadly.

"I don't think you're spoiled." I said.

"Thanks, and that's what I also like about you. I can tell you things I wouldn't normally tell others." she said.

I smiled.

"Aww-AHH!" I screamed a bit when she knocked me off of my feet and on the floor.

"Now come on, lets practice your clone jutsu!"

**

* * *

Home**

I cried in pain as I walked back inside of my house. Miamaki made me work extra hard today.

I looked around to see my mom was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey mom." I said as I took off my shoes.

She looked up at me as I walked to her.

"Why are you so late?" she asked.

"Training." I said simply as I sat in front of her.

She 'ohhed' while I smirked.

"Why, you missed me?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I did you dumb dog." she said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"So, what is it that you are reading?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Just about the Kazahanas' history." she said.

I blinked confusedly.

"Mommy." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Why is it that you don't speck about your side of the family?" I asked her.

"I told you already." she said.

"But I forgot." I whined. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" I cried

She sighed.

"I will tell you later." she said.

"In whole details?" I asked.

She laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes. Now go take a bath or shower, you stink like shit." my mom said.

I nodded and stood up.

"Ok" I said.

* * *

After I was done bathing, I walked to my parents room. My dad and Tachi wasn't here, and Daisuke was sleeping. It was a great time for me and my mother to hang out.

When I got there, I opened the door, only to see my mom still reading that book.

"Mom" I called to her.

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay in here and talk to you?"

She looked at me surprised for second before nodding.

"…Sure" she said.

I smiled and ran over to her bed and pounced on in it. She put her book down and wrapped her arms around my shoulder while I lied my head on her big breasts.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you. If you don't mind."

"Not at all" she said kissing my forehead.

It's extremely rare to see mom like this. She would have thrown me off of the bed and tell me to get the fuck out of here.

"…Mom" I called to her.

"Hmm?"

I sighed.

"…Did you ever worked hard to get dads'…attention?" I asked her.

She looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, did you ever had to work hard to get dad to like you?" I asked her.

"…Nope" she said. "It was the other way around." she said smiling.

"Ohh, like how?" I asked.

"Well, for 1 thing, your daddy's was a stalker. 2nd, he only fell in love with me when I healed him. And lastly, he asked my parents for my hand in marriage, which pissed me off because-"

"You wanted him to tell you to your face so it could be romantic?" I asked smiling.

She looked at me strangely.

"What? No, because I hated him!" she said.

My sweat dropped before cuddling closer too her.

"Can I sleep in her with you mommy?" I asked her.

"…Sure, why not" she said.

I smiled.

"Good night mommy." I said lowly

"Nighty night Mitsuki." she said back, just as lowly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."


	6. Perfect Team?  Hell No!

**Mitsuki P.O.V. 1 month later**

I winced when the sun hit my eyes gently. I was staring at my ceiling, but with a smile on my face.

I quickly jumped out of bed and to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to take a shower…and to shit.

After I was done, I ran to my room to comb my wet sliver hair, which was now at my waist. Soon, slipped into my cloths, and picked up my new shiny leaf headband.

Yes, I passed the exam. And yes, I am an official ninja. I could have never felt so proud of myself.

I looked at my body, wondering where I should place it at. After deciphering, I placed it around my neck like a neck warmer.

Soon, Tachi came in my room. He had his headband on his forehead.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yep" I said smiling as I ran next to him and out of my room.

We walked into the kitchen, only to see mom and dad smiling at us. It was kinda embarrassing, so looked down at the floor.

"Oh don't be embarrass little dog, where it with pride." mom said rolling her eyes.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok" I said.

Soon, she looked over at Tachi and squealed.

"My handsome little man. You look so cute." she said with hearts in her eyes.

Tachi ended up activating his sharingan last month, and father started to train him hardcore. My mom on the other hand, never trained me like she promised to.

I pouted a bit.

"Mom" I called her.

She looked over at me.

"What?"

"When are you going to train me?" I asked her with a sad look.

"Hmm, when I'm not working" she said.

"But when is that?"

"…I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled at me before going in the kitchen.

I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry Mitsuki. I'll train you myself one day." dad said.

I sighed even more. No he wont, all they care about is Tachi. I looked over at Tachi and glared at him.

He looked at me confusedly.

"What did I do no-"

"SHUT UP, I DIDN'T SAY SPEAK" I yelled.

Soon, mom came back with our lunch and 2 freshly made cinnamon buns. She handed Tachi his with a smile, and gave me a look.

I looked at her confusedly.

"What did I do no-"

"SHUT UP, I DIDN'T SAY SPEAK" she yelled.

Soon, dad, she, and Tachi laughed at me. I just sighed and began going to the door.

I heard my mom stop laughing, and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder from behind, and kissed me gently on my neck.

"Good luck. I'm so proud of you, Mitsuki" she said lowly.

That was the first time I heard her say that.

I sniffed.

"Are…are you crying?" she asked me.

I shook my head and escaped from her hold.

"NO" I cried. "I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYES!" I yelled, putting on my shoes quickly.

"YES YOU ARE, DON'T LIE TO ME DOG" she said smirking.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled facing her.

"OH YEA, THEN WHAT'S THAT WET STUFF COMING OUT YOUR EYES?" she yelled back at me, touching my checks.

"J-JUST SHUT UP, IT'S EYE JUICE! COME ON TACHI" I yelled running out of the door.

**

* * *

At the academy.**

So, my brother and I walked into the classroom. He finished his cinnamon bun, but I was still picking at it to savor it.

He looked at me, and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Can I have a piece?" he asked.

I frowned.

"No, that's what you get for being a fat ass and eating it all." I said.

"You know how moms' sweets taste. It's tempting. I don't know how you saved yours." he said.

"Because, I knew you were going to be a fat ass and eat it all, so now I can tempt you to want to have some of mine." I said as I sat at my desk.

"Please" he said giving me a pleading look.

"Ahh no" I said biting into mine.

He glared at me.

"I'll remember this." he said.

I shrugged.

"Ok"

He soon left me to join Ray, which I might add, had the same headband style as I. That evil little hot ass bastard. Wait, what did I just say?

'_No Mitsuki, he's nothing, just because he's everything you want your future husband to be…_'

"MITSUKI" I looked up to Miamaki running down the stairs to me and soon hopped in her seat.

"Hiya" I said biting my breakfast.

"Ohh, that looks good. Can I have a piece?" she asked.

I nodded and ripped a piece for her. She smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"Mmhmm."

Soon, Iruka sensei came in with clipboard and a smile on his face.

"I am proud of you all. You all came and worked very hard, and now you are all ninjas. But don't think that your training has ended. You are only genins, and as genins, you have a long path a head of you all." he said.

I sighed and began to tune out. I looked over at Miamaki, who was knocked the fuck out.

"Now, since you guys are genins, we have put you guys in a 3 man squad, but 1 squad will have more then 3 and will have 4." he said.

As he started calling squads, I began to wake up Miamaki.

"Wake up bitch." I said lowly.

She quickly did and looked around.

"Did someone call me a bitch?" she asked.

"…No" I lied.

"Oh…ok" she said simply.

"Squad 8, Uchiha Tachi, Saito Rayven, Uzumaki Miamaki, and Uchiha Mitsuki"

I blinked in confusing, before Miamaki crushed my neck with her arms.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT, WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!" she yelled.

'_Where does she get this energy from_?' I thought to myself.

Soon, she looked over to where my brother and Ray were at and glared.

"With those 2 bastards" she said lowly…well, she tried to.

**

* * *

After class**

So, after we were done with what Iruka had to say, Miamaki and I went back up to the roof to eat our lunch.

She smiled as she began to eat, while I ate my food slowly.

'_WHY, WHY ALWAYS ME_?' I cried to myself. '_Why with Ray of everybody_?'

"Mitsuki?"

I snapped out my thoughts and looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"You ok?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yep" I said as I began to eat my food at a faster pace.

"Looks to me as if you're nervous"

We turned our heads to see Tachi and Ray walking over us. I stuck my tongue out at Tachi as he smirked at me.

"What do you guys want?" Miamaki asked.

"I'm only here because Tachi want to come up here." Ray said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then" she said looking over at Tachi. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BASTARD!" she yelled at him.

He shrugged.

"Just to fuck with you." he said smirking.

"WELL, YOU'RE SURE AS HELL DOING A GOOD JOB!" she yelled.

"Good to know I am." he said as he sat in the middle of us.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. We just sat there throwing looks at each other before I sighed.

"Here, take it." I said, holding out my lunch to him.

He smirked and took it out of my hands.

"Thank you baby sis."

"Your welcome." I said as I looked at my nails.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Just sick" I said.

Soon, I drifted my gaze over Ray. He wasn't even paying any attention to us. It was as if he was in his own world.

I wanted to talk to him. But I knew better not to. We might start fighting for no reason.

"So" I said out loud. "What do you guys think our sensei will be like?"

Miamaki was the first one.

"I WANT HIM TO BE HANDSOME, SO WHEN HE COMES TO SAVE ME, I CAN BE LIKE 'SENSEI, THANKS FOR SAVING ME'" she said blushing and holding her face.

"I'm scare you'll blow his ears drums out. Besides, how do you know he will be a he?" Tachi asked.

She got upset.

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT OUR SENSEI TO BE?" she yelled.

He thought about it.

"She has to be curvy with a pretty face. What about you Ray?" Tachi asked.

"…She can't be plain like Miamaki…your sisters' body would do good." he said bored

I blushed while Miamaki went furious. She not flat at all. She's…average.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RAYVEN! AT LEST I DON'T HAVE A SMALL DICK!" she yelled.

"And how would you know my dick is small? Have you sucked it?" he asked her smirking.

She gasped, while blushed harder.

'_Did someone give Ray a BJ_?'

"THAT IS SICK! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME!" she yelled.

"Well, don't put my cock out like that!" he yelled back.

"WELL, DON'T PUT MY BODY OUT LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS 'BECAUSE YOUR BEST FRIEND HAS A BETTER BODY THEN YOU!"

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTERS' BODY!" Tachi yelled at them.

They soon got quiet.

"Sorry Mitsuki" Miamaki said.

"Humph" Rayven grunted.

It was now quiet, and soon Tachi looked over at me.

"What about you Mitsuki. How do you want your body-I mean sensei to be like?" Miamaki asked.

I looked at them.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked them all.

Tachi and Miamaki nodded, while Ray looked over at me.

"Well, I want him/her to be hermaphrodite (**Someone with both a penis and a vagina if you didn't know**)!" I said with a smile. "With a nice rack and a flat ass with long hair" I said, making the shape in my hand.

They all looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled.

"You asked I just put my opinion out." I said.

**

* * *

Later on**

I sighed as I looked at the clock only to see how slow time was going. It was late, and our teacher never shown up.

"Is he even coming?" I asked out loud to them. "Cause if he's not, then I'm going home." I said.

"Then go" Ray said coldly.

I gritted my teeth, and glared back at his glaring feature.

"Didn't I say I don't need your opinions?"

"And like I said, you do."

Soon, we looked away from one another.

He pisses me off…but the more he does, the closer I want to be with him. AGHHHHHHH!

I stood up and walked over to the door. Soon, I turned back to my teammates.

"I NEED SOME FUCKING AIR" I yelled opening the door.

As I was about to run out, I bumped into something hard, causing me to move back a little until I fell on my butt from losing balance.

I looked at the person in front of me. He said sliver hair that defied gravity and we could only see 1 of his brown eyes, the other one was covered by his headband.

"…Yo" he said blandly.

"AHHHH, KAKASHI, YOU'RE OUR SENSEI!" Miamaki gasped loudly with a smile.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am." he said before looking at all of us.

Soon, he looked down at me before bending eye level with me.

"Um, sorry about knocking you off of your feet…are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded and stood back up to stand next to Tachi.

**

* * *

Back on the roof**

"First, let's start by introducing one another." Kakashi-sensei said.

"…Like how?" Miamaki asked.

"You know, say your name, then talk about your likes…dislikes…hobbies… dreams for the future…" he said.

"…Maybe you should start first" Tachi said.

Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…I like a lot of things. I dislike…not a lot of things. My hobbies, I don't feel like telling you guys as well. And my dreams for the future…never really thought about it." he said.

Our sweat dropped at that.

"All right. You start for us Miamaki." he said.

"Ok! My name is Uzumaki Miamaki. I like being with my family and boys. My dislike is stuck up boys like Uchiha over there and attitude having boys like Ray. My hobbies are pressing flowers and eating ramen. And my dreams for the future, is to find my prince charming, get married to him, and have his kids." she said smiling with a blush on her face.

"Ok" Kakashi said.

He soon moved his gaze to look at me.

"Your turn" he said.

"Uh…my name is Uchiha Mitsuki. I like well…stuff. I dislike people…uh and…stuff. My hobbies are learning medical jutsu, cooking, training and eating. And my dreams for the future, is…I duhno" I said.

"Ok, you next" he said pointing to Tachi.

"My name is Uchiha Tachi. I like training with my father. I dislike that blond hillbilly over there. My hobby is training. And my dreams for the future is to become heir of the Uchiha clan" he said.

I laughed a little at Miamaki when she tried to jump over me to kill Tachi.

"And lastly you" he said looking at Ray.

"…My name is Saito Ray-"

"ven" Miamaki finished for him.

I laughed under my breath. He just looked at her and continued on.

"I like fighting, no matter who it is, and I'm not afraid to kill a girl. I dislike my name and bodiless girls. My hobby is practicing Jashin with my father when I get to see him. And my dream for the future is…to become _immortal_." he said.

It was quiet…very quiet.

"WHO'S BODILESS RAYVEN?" Miamaki asked yelling

He looked over at her smirked.

"Who do you think?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth in anger.

'_He's so…different. It's scary_' I thought to myself.

I looked over to Tachi and went to his ear.

"Your friend is weird" I whispered lowly.

He looked over at me and shrugged.

"I can say the same about yours" he said, pointing at Miamaki, who was still arguing with Ray.

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, since we are all acquainted now. Let me explain what we will be doing tomorrow." he started out

They instantly stopped arguing and looked over at sensei.

"We're going to be doing a survival exercise. So, I suggest you don't eat tomorrow." he said.

"Why not?" Tachi asked.

He only smiled.

"You'll throw up. Well, have a nice day and meet at the training grounds at 5am." with that, he disappeared.

I sighed and looked out in the distance and let the wind blow my hair.

"I suggest you guys eat." Miamaki said.

We looked over at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"My dad use to have him as a sensei. He told me that when him and his teammates took this test, they got tricked and couldn't concentrate on the task because they we're so hungry." she said.

"And just what is the task?" Ray asked.

"To steal some bells from him." she said.

Ray grunted and stood up.

"I'm going home now before my mom cries over me." he said before walking away.

I stared at his back, and went on to my thoughts.

"Ugh, that bastard I can't stand him." Miamaki said before looking over my brother. "And you as well." she said before standing to stretch. "I better get going as well. My dad wanted to show me something. BYE!" she said before running off in the same direction as him.

Soon, Tachi stood up and looked at me.

"Come on, lets go home." he said.

I shook my head.

"I need to think." I said.

"You can think at home. I don't want to leave you by yourself." he said.

I looked at him and gave him a baby face.

"Then stay with me." I whined.

He sighed and sat back down next to me.

"You're such a dumbass."

I turned and twitched at him.

"AND YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE!"

**

* * *

Ugh, finally out of the damn academy lol. Now I can start writing about relationships and what not.**

**R&R thank you.**


	7. That What You Get When You Use Team Work

**Mitsuki P.O.V. next day**

I yawned as Tachi and I came to the training grounds. Miamaki and Ray were already here, glaring at one another.

"…What happened now?" I asked lowly.

She turned to face me, and smile was on her face.

"MITSUKI" she yelled.

I winced. It's too early in the morning to hear her screaming. But I still love her. She's my baby.

"I'm happy you just came. I had to defend you and your body." she said.

I looked at her strangely, before blushing.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE MY BODY ALONE FOR 3 DAYS PLEASE?" I yelled lightly.

Miamaki looked down sadly, while Ray scoffed.

"I can do anything I want. Your body **is **the only thing I like about you." he said.

I blushed harder. I looked over at Tachi.

"Big brother, I feel molested." I said to him.

He just looked at me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"…Something you asshole." I said yawning.

Soon, it was quiet among us, and I sighed. Why is it that I woke up this early? …Oh yea, sensei…he's…

"He's fucking late" I said sitting down on my butt and laid my head on my thighs.

"No shit smart one" Tachi said.

I looked up to glare at him.

"Don't you dare get under my skin." I said before going back in my position.

Soon, I fell on my side like a dog and went to sleep.

* * *

**10:30** **am**

"Mitsuki wake up" I heard Miamaki, trying to wake me.

I moaned out and rolled over a bit away from her.

"No" I groan.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled.

I sprang up from my side to face her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled at her.

Soon I stopped and looked over to see Kakashi-sensei. He, Tachi, and Ray were looking at me strangely.

I smiled a little.

"Sorry" I said embarrassedly. "BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVA CAME LATE!" I yelled.

Tachi looked at me.

"Neva?" he asked me.

"Yes, neva." I said.

I heard Kakashi laughing at me a little.

"Well, I'm sorry about me coming late. A black cat crossed my way so I took the long way here." he said smiling.

"…No, you're just irresponsible." I said.

Miamaki gasped at me and Tachi smirked, while Ray just didn't pay attention…that bastard

Kakashi laughed at me and soon got serious. He pulled out a clock, and sat it down on a log poll. We all looked at it, wondering what it was for.

"You guys have until noon to get these bells from me." he said, pulling out 3 silver bells and ranged them.

"And what if we don't get them?" Miamaki asked.

"Then you won't get to eat lunch, and you'll fail" he said.

"What happens if we fail?" I asked.

"Then you'll go back to the academy." he said with a smile.

We all gulped.

"If you really want these bells, then you guys will have to come at me with the instant to kill me-"

It wasn't before long when Ray instantly went after to attack him. He was so quick, that he made our hair fly in the wind.

He leaped up to kick him in his face, but sensei dodged and smacked him in his face, sending him flying.

Ray quickly land back on feet and did some hand signs.

**POOF**

He was covered with smoke, and soon jumped out of it, holding a triple blade scythe with a long metal cable.

I stared in amazement.

'He's so cool' I thought to myself, blushing a bit.

Kakashi-sensei stared with wide eyes, and soon, Ray tossed the scythe in his direction. Sensei quickly, but barely avoided it, and grabbed the handle of the scythe and pulled Ray over to him.

Ray quickly released the scythe and lands back next to me. He glared at sensei.

"That was pretty good, but you still didn't get a bell, Rayven." he said smiling.

We all gulped and looked at Ray. His features were dark and murderers.

"…**Don't you ever call me by that name again**" he said darkly as he went over to fight sensei.

We just stared in amazement as we saw the 2 fight. It was like a opossum and a raccoon fighting(**Hey, I find that very interesting ^_^**).

As they fought, it was hard to decide what to do. Should we jump in to help Ray, or to help sensei?

"Nghh"

I snapped my gaze over to Ray and saw how he was stuck in the ground, struggling to get out.

"You almost made me use my full strength" sensei said, smiling.

We stood there, gasping at sensei.

"T-that wasn't his fullest?" Tachi said frightfully.

"W-what the fuck man" Miamaki said lowly.

Damn, she must be scared.

I gulped, and let sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Big brother, Miamaki…I'm scared…but I think I have a plan." I said facing them.

They looked over at me.

"Are you sure?" they asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, come here."

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I gritted my teeth when I saw that there was no way for me to escape. Soon, I sighed. I guess this is what I get for being cocky, thinking I can take on a jonin.

Maybe I should ask for help. Nah, they wouldn't help me for anything…well, except for Tachi. He's what you can call a friend to me. But the only way we can get those bells, is if we used teamwork, and I fucked it up.

So like I said before, they wouldn't really save me. This is what you could call karma. This sure does suck nuts.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" I looked up to see Miamaki creating 10 of her selves, trying to fight off Kakashi.

He easily defeated them all, but soon Tachi came in and started fighting him as well. The 2 of them made Kakashi run off into the forest, and they soon follow after him.

I just sighed. I'm still stuck in here though.

"Need some help?"

I looked up to see Mitsuki standing in front of me. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and a smile was on her plump lips.

I nodded my head.

"I would appreciate it." I said.

She smiled and bends over to dig me up. As she did, I stared at her chest. I would have moved away from looking at them, but that would make me gay.

I wont lie, I do have feelings for her, but not feeling of like and love and what not, but more like feelings of lust, even though I'm 13.

"Could you go faster?" I asked her.

She stopped and glared at me.

"Be lucky I'm even helping you" she said.

I sighed.

"If you don't, then I'll have to get a boner because your breasts are in my view." I said rolling my eyes.

She gasped and dug me out faster like I wanted her to. When she was done, I hopped out and patted the dust off of me.

I faced her, and notice a big blush on her face as she covered her chest with one of her arms. I smirked; she's sensitive over her body. Now that I know this flaw, I'm going to use it against her.

As I was about to, we heard a scream back over where Tachi and Miamaki were.

Mitsuki turned to look over at me, and had a grim look on her face.

"That sound like Miamaki." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because it is. Do you think Tachi could scream like that?" I asked her.

She smirked.

"If you know how to mess with him like" she said.

I smirked back at her.

"Like h-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MIAMAKI"

Soon, she ran off over to the direction. I blinked in confusion, before taking off after her.

"WAIT UP"

When we made it over to the other, we saw Miamaki on the floor knocked out cold, and Tachi trying to get up.

We ran over to him, and Mitsuki bend eye level with him.

"What happen?" I asked.

"He…used…a genjutsu." he said before falling on Mitsuki lap.

I sighed and faced Kakashi with a glare.

"**You**" I said deadly.

He only smirked at me.

"Rayven, it's good to see you out of that hole." he said, pissing me off.

I glared harder.

"**Why you little ba**-"

"Ray"

I stopped talking and face Mitsuki as she lifted Tachi up on her shoulder.

"Right now, we need to get these 2 to safety." she said.

"But-"

"_Now_" she hissed.

I sighed. She was right. I was just being selfish once again. I walked over to Miamaki, and picked her up bridle style and walked her over to the tree where Tachi was at and sat her next to him.

We faced back at Kakashi who was just watching us.

"You turn your back on your enemy?" he asked Mitsuki.

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"My teammates are more important then you are to me at this moment. But now." she paused, and reopened her eyes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM" she yelled.

I looked over at her with slightly wide eyes. Her eyes changed into a sharingan form, but with a snake slit. They were cool…I guess

Kakashi as well notice.

"So, this is the hybrid eyes Itachi was talking about. Interesting-"

"SHUT UP AND BE PREPARED" she yelled.

Just like that, she took off with full speed. She was already in front of him, surprising both him and me. He quickly dogged when she tried to kick him. She grunted and charged at him again.

She swung her fist and a kunai in the next one ready to attack him, which he was ready for.

But something strange happened after that.

**Jingle**

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

"I WIN!" she yelled, letting her eyes change back to their onyx brown color.

Kakashi looked at her with wide eye, while my sweat dropped when she held up the 3 bells we were assigned to steal from him. I completely forgot about it, and she got them just in time too. The clock to signal 'Times Up' just went off.

She ran over to me and held those damn bells up in my face.

"BAM, IN YOUR FACE RAY! OH YEA, I KICK TIGHT ASSHOLES" she yelled.

She jumped up in down, and that damn jingling noise was pissing me off.

"OK, I GET IT. NOW STOP!" I yelled.

She did and looked over at me.

"Ok ok." she said. "You don't have to feel like a sore loser"

I twitched.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled.

"THAN WHY ARE YOU GETTING SENSITIVE?" she yelled back smirking.

"WHO SAID I WAS? I'M NOT GETTING SENSITIVE."

"Oh, then what's that on your face?" she asked, pointing at me.

"What is it?" I asked back, thinking it was only dirt.

"Well, to me…it looks like…LOOOOSSSSSEEEEERRRR!" she said laughing at me as she walked over to Tachi and Miamaki.

I gritted my teeth. I'm going to kill her.

"Ahhh, love" Kakashi said, walking over to me reading a book.

I glared at him.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT LIKE THAT BITCH! JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS A NICE BODY, DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HER!" I yelled, pointing at Mitsuki.

"Oh, then what's that on your face?" Kakashi said.

"…What is it?"

"A blush" he said.

I exploded.

"I, SAITO RAY-"

"ven" I was cut off by Miamaki, who was standing up with a smile on her face.

I looked over at her and sighed in relief. I was happy to see her standing up. Soon, Tachi was up as well, holding on to Mitsuki for support. Was that genjutsu that powerful to make him this exhausted?

They began walking over me and Kakashi, and slowly stopped next to me. Kakashi smiled at Mitsuki.

"I'm impressed by you Ms. Uchiha. But I have a question, how will you split the bells? You do know what will happen if one of you guys don't get a bell."

She nodded and handed them out.

"Miamaki, for being brave. Tachi, for actually listening to me." she said handing them each one smiling.

I sighed, already knowing she was going to take the last one. I knew they were planning to get rid of me.

"Here"

I looked over at her. She was holding the bell on her palm smiling. I looked at her shocked.

"For you, for taking orders as well"

"B-but what about you?" I asked her.

She just smiled more.

"When you told me that you all been busting your butts for 4 years for this, I couldn't take that away from you guys-"

"Just take it." I said closing my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

She looked at me confusedly.

"But, I thought-"

"WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" I snapped at her, before looking at her softly. "Because, you've proved me wrong. You're not that pathetic, you're different then a slacker, you have potential." I said.

"Ray" she said lowly, before shaking her head. "TAKE IT, I DON'T WANT IT!" she yelled.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT IT EITHER!" I yelled back at her.

It was quiet, and she soon smiled.

"Then I guess, we're going back to the academy…together." she said blushing lightly.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"…I-"

"If you 2 are going to the academy, then so am I!" Miamaki said, dropping the bell smiling.

"And so am I" Tachi said as well, smirking as he dropped his bell as well.

I looked at them all shocked.

"But why? You guys have an opportunity!" I asked them upset.

They're dumb, what do they have to accomplish with me?

Mitsuki only smile.

"Because Ray, we're a team." she said as the wind blew threw our hair.

I only stared at them with wide eyes as they smiled and nodded. Soon, a small smile came on my lips and I closed my eyes.

"Then, I guess…as teammates, we should leave together, as one." I said.

They nodded, and soon we began to walking away.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" Kakashi yelled for us.

We stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" Tachi asked. "You said if we couldn't get a bell then we have to go back to the academy." he said.

"But, you've all passed." he said smiling.

We looked at him shocked.

"WHAT!" we all yelled

He only nodded his head

"Yes, you guys learned that a team is a team, and were willing to stay with each other, even if it means that you would have to go back to the academy. You guys are by far the best team I had." he said smiling.

"So…that means" Mitsuki said with a smile.

"Yes, congratulation squad 8. You've all passed!" he said, giving us a thumb up.

Soon, Miamaki squealed for joy, and pulled us all down.

"WE'RE NINJA! WE'RE AWESOME KICK ASS NINJAS!" she yelled.

They started to laugh, while I stared at Mitsuki as she laughed with little tears coming out of her eyes.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!" she cried.

I smirked.

'And you're something else'

* * *

**AHHHHHH, DONE! Thank u for the reviews, and to Itachi-Uchiha-Lover, I really like The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Dark World. I'm almost done reading it, it's very good. I'll review as soon as I am done.**

**Anyways, please R&R my fellow readers!  
**


	8. Our First Out of Hand Mission

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 1 week later.**

"Here you go, sorry for the wait." Kakashi-sensei said.

We just arrived at the feudal lords' palace, which was our mission. We had to deliver this scroll from our village to him so he can sign it or some shit like that.

"Oh splendid." he said, fanning himself as Kakashi handed him the scroll.

I hate traveling, I wanted to stay back in the village and do some D-rank missions. But no, Miamaki wanted a higher mission.

**

* * *

Flashback 3 days ago**

"**Ahh, you've all returned, great!" our hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, said grinning.**

**We sighed and fell on the floor together, back to back, except Kakashi. We had to go out and help a old woman remodel her house, clean it, and replace the old furniture with new ones.**

**Hokage-sama soon began to look for some more mission for us.**

"**Lets see here…you can go to the academy and teach the students" he offered us.**

**We groan and shook our head.**

"**Uh-uh" we grunted at the same time.**

"**Then, you guys can go find the lost cat Tora" he offered again.**

"**Uh-uh"**

"**Hmm…then how about baby sitting-" **

"**UGH, FATHER I'M SICK OF THESE LOW** **LEVEL MISSIONS!" Miamaki yelled at him.**

"**But Miamaki, you're to young to be going on those higher missions." he said to her.**

"**YES I AM" she yelled.**

**I looked over at her confusedly.**

"**Don't you mean 'No you're not?'" I asked her.**

**Her sweat dropped.**

"**YEA, WHAT SHE SAID" she said.**

**Hokage-sama sighed.**

"**No Miamaki-"**

"**BUT DADDY, WE CAN DO THIS, WE'RE A TEAM! BESIDES, I'M A NINJA NOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL" she said.**

**He was about to respond, but Kakashi started to laugh.**

"**Doesn't she reminds you of someone?" he asked.**

**Hokage-sama soon sighed, but laughed as well and grinned.**

"**Ok Miamaki, since you want a higher mission, then I will give you a C-rank mission." he said.**

**She smiled.**

"**Thank you daddy."**

**Flashback End

* * *

**

I sighed as we were finally able to leave this place and back to our village.

"Aww, couldn't we just stay here for the night?" Miamaki asked.

I glared at her

"NO! I WANNA GO BACK HOME, ARGUE WITH MY MOTHER AND GO TO BED!" I yelled.

"Sounds like you're missing mom." Tachi said.

I glared at him.

"AND SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH UP!" I yelled back at him.

It was quiet and I sighed enjoying it. It gives me time to think about life. I began to concentrate.

"Life is like a boat" I said out loud.

Everyone looked over at me strangely.

"So fall over board" I finished, smiling. "Yea, that's a good one." I said.

"What is that?" Ray asked me.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"My philosophy." I said.

He looked at me confusedly.

"So, you want people to kill themselves?" he asked me

I gasped.

"It's not a suicidal saying. It's a saying for crazy people like me. Don't follow life and how it goes. Do your own thing." I said.

He smirked.

"I don't get people like you, but ok" he said.

I smiled back at him. Soon I turned around to face all of my teammates.

"How about we go to the dumpling sh…Kakashi-sensei?"

We all stopped walking and turned to see Kakashi standing there, looking over to the side. Like he was watching something.

"SENSEI" Miamaki yelled for him.

Soon, he snapped out his trance and looked over at us.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said walking over to us.

"Is there something wrong?" Tachi and I asked at the same time.

He shook his head.

"No, it's nothing." he said.

Though he told us there was nothing to fear, we all knew that meant yes. He gave us that look in his eyes. We played it off.

"Ok sensei, whateva you say" I said.

I looked over at Ray and moved my head to the side a bit. He nodded, and pulled a kunai out and threw it in the bushes.

"AHHHH!"

Soon, a whole group of ninja, about 6 came out. 1 of the 6 ninja was holding his hand. The kunai Ray threw was stuck in it.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled at Ray, and soon ripped the kunai out of his hand.

Ray glared darkly at him.

"Who are you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"That is none of your business." 2 ninja said.

She was the only kunoichi, with long black hair and big breasts and a nice body. Her blue eyes locked with mine, it made me shiver. She wrapped her arms under her chest and glared at us.

"So, you detected us." she said to Kakashi.

He nodded.

"Yes, I did. In fact, I sensed you 6 long before we got to the feudal lord's palace." he said.

The 3rd ninja laughed.

"So, you're the Kakashi the copy ninja." he said.

He nodded.

"Yes I am. And what about you 6?" he asked.

"…Lets just say, we're against the Hokage." the 2 ninja said laughing.

Soon, they began to attack us.

**

* * *

Tachi's P.O.V.**

There were so many of these ninjas. Even though we killed 1 of them all ready, it was still hard to concentrate.

"TACHI BEHIND YOU!" Mitsuki yelled at me from the side, fighting a ninja 3 times her size.

I turned around quickly to see a very skinny ninja come towards me, and activated my sharingan. I kicked him, causing him to hit a tree, next to the fat one that Mitsuki some how was able to defeat.

Mitsuki stood to the side of me and looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me concerned.

I nodded.

"Yea-"

"BROTHER!"

We snapped our gaze over to the 1st ninja, who ran over to the ninja I just kicked into the tree. He helped him up, and they glared at us.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" they yelled running over to attack us.

We smirked.

"If it's a sibling battle you want, then it's a battle you get!" we said at the same time, making hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU" we yelled at the same time.

Soon, we blew out fire, creating a huger one when it came together. They got caught in our attack, and began to burn

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was a few more seconds until we stopped. There was nothing else from the brothers but their ashes.

"…Poor kids" Mitsuki said sadly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry as long as we're fine it's ok." I said smiling.

She sighed and looked at me.

"What if it was us instead of them?"

I looked at her sadly and was about to reply, until we heard a cry.

"AHHHHHHHH"

We turned around and saw Miamaki on tree branch, being held by a ninja.

"One move, and I'll kill he-"

In a instant, I was already behind the ninja, and stabbed him with a kunai in the back. Slowly, he fell off the high tree branch. As he fell, he finally let go of Miamaki.

She held her eyes shut and screamed louder.

'Shit, there's no way she'll make that fall' I thought to myself.

After all the chakra control father taught me, I placed it at my feet and began running down the tree at full speed. Thankfully, I land on the ground before her, and caught her bridal style, and soon, the ninja who had her fell with a giant crash.

Soon, a smile was on her face, but her eyes were still closed.

"MY HERO!" she yelled, grabbing my neck and started hugging me.

"Uhh…" I said in confusion and embarrassment.

She opened her eyes and her whole face went red. She gasped.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "I thought you were sensei." she said.

We stood there in silence.

"I-I g-guess y-you c-can p-put me d-down now" she stuttered more.

I nodded, and placed her on her feet gently. She slowly unwrapped her arms from me and looked down at the floor, scratching her head. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Thank you" she said lowly with a blush.

I blushed as well.

"Uh…you're welcome-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!"

We looked over to see Mitsuki fighting off the female ninja. The lady just laughed and grabbed Mitsuki by her waist, and held her under her arm.

"So sorry I have to leave with the hokages' daughter, but how else are we going to take over Konoha?" she asked laughing before disappearing.

"TACHI, MIAMAKI, KAKASHI-SENSEI, RAY!" was the last thing we heard from her.

I gritted my teeth before running over to the spot she was at. I couldn't do anything. She took my sister. That whore took my sister.

I looked up to see Kakashi killing the last ninja, and soon walking over to us.

"Are you 2 alright?" he asked us.

Miamaki nodded, but I stayed quiet. Soon, I looked around.

They dead ninjas body was slowly turning it mud. But something else was also strange.

"…Where's Ray?"

**

* * *

Ray's P.O.V. 6pm**

I hopped from tree to tree trying to find Mitsuki. If that whore thinks she can take her, well, she has another thing coming, and it's not going to be pretty. I'll kill the nasty skank.

And to believe she thought Mitsuki was dumbass Miamaki. She deserve to die.

'Jashin, please, let me have a good kill.' I thought to myself.

I soon closed my eyes, and reopened them to show blood red color eyes like my mothers. I soon bit my thumb and did some hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

Soon, I was covered in smoke and soon came out, flying on the back of my giant bat.

"Heh, this is the first time you called me in 3 years." the bat said to me.

"Shut it Jin." I said to the bat. "I need to find someone." I told him simply.

"Oh, the little human girl you grew a crush on?" he asked me.

I twitched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him.

The bat only laughed at me.

"Hahaha. Does she even know who you are, or what you are?" he asked me smirking.

I clenched my teeth and fist.

"She doesn't need to know." I said lowly.

**

* * *

Mitsuki P.O.V. 7:45pm**

I struggled in the ropes this wench tied me up in. I gritted my teeth when I couldn't break threw.

"Don't even try little girl, there is no way you will be released." she said smirking.

"Ugh, what do you want from me? I'm not the hokages' daughter." I said glaring at her.

She laughed.

"I know you're not, I just need to use that as an excuse to kidnap you. You're the hybrid of the Uchiha clan, am I right?" she asked me.

"…Hybrid?" I asked with wide eyes. That is the 2nd time I've been called that. I shook it off and glare at her. "NO I'M NOT. I AM THE DAUGHTER OF UCHIHA ITACHI AND KAZAHANA ETERNAL!" I yelled.

She laughed at me.

"Do you really think they consider you as their daughter?" she asked me with a smirk on her red lips.

I was taking back.

"Of course they do" I said.

I know they do, why would the keep me if they didn't?

"Oh really. I know all about you and your family, Uchiha Mitsuki." she said.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are the only girl and middle child of your family, and your older fraternal twin brother, Uchiha Tachi, seems to come first before you, along with your baby brother, Uchiha Daisuke." she said.

I blinked.

"…You're a stalker." I told her emotionless.

She only laughed at me.

"I also know that your parents been hiding you for the last 12 years of your life. Why do you think that Tachi could go out and have fun, while you were stuck at home being a practical house wife? Your parents are ashamed of you, so they decided to let you be a ninja, and pray that you would just die on missions like these." she said.

I shudder in fear as I saw her approach me slowly.

"W-who are you?" I asked her.

She stopped in front of me, and her eyes changed from blue color, to an icy blue Hibi no me. Her whole appearance changed as well. Her hair changed from long and black, to so long that it touch the ground and silver. The only thing that changed about her body, was that her breast shrunk, but they were still big, almost bigger then my mothers', shit practically bigger then my moms'.

She wore a short black kimono with red petals panted on them that came to her upper thigh, finish net stocking that stopped at her knee, and ninja sandals with high heels at the end that came to her ankle

She was gorgeous.

I gasped, and she grabbed my cheeks with one hand.

"Lets just say, we are very close in a way that only we can understand. We are the out cast in our families, so I think we should keep in touch. My dumb little niece." she said smirking darkly.

I stared at her with fear in my eyes. Soon, sweat dripped down my forehead, causing her to laugh evilly.

"But if you want to know who I am." she started. "I am Kazahana Toki, Kazahana Eternal and Serenity oldest sister." she said.

"Older…sister?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

She nodded, and soon I glared at her.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY, MY MOTHER IS THE OLDEST SISTER IN HER FAMILY!" I yelled at her.

She sighed.

"True, she is now, thanks to father disowning me. But I should tell you, your mother knows nothing about me. I was disown as soon as she was born. I watched her as mother and father raised her and Serenity so much better than I was raised. I was envious and alone" she said sadly before looking up at me and smiled.

"But now since I know there is someone like me in my family, I wont be so alone anymore. I'm going to steal you, and raise you like my own daughter." she said, playing with my hair. "We wont be so alone any-"

**SPLATTER**

I blinked my eyes in confusing, when I felt warm liquid touch my face. The metallic taste went inside of my mouth, and I shivered as it slid in the back of my throat.

I looked in Toki's eyes, and saw them turning back into her original blue eyes color, but they weren't that sky blue anymore. It was a dark blue.

Blood escaped her lips and her grip on my cheeks went limp. Slowly, she fell on her side and collapsed like that.

"**You're not going anywhere with her**"

I looked up in the sky and saw Ray up there, on the back of a giant bat. He pulled the scythe he threw at Toki back up in his hands and flick the blood off of the blades.

I looked over at her body. The scythe stabbed her shoulder, upper back where her heart was, and her lower back where her stomach, liver, and intestine were at.

How do I know? I've been learning about the human body since I was 6. So I should know about these things.

The bat slowly came down and Ray quickly ran over to me. He pulled out a kunai, and began to cut me from the ropes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

I didn't respond. He looked at me.

"Did she do anything to you?" he asked me.

I finally came back from my trance and shook my head.

"N-no" I stuttered.

He nodded, and held my hand to help me up. When I was up on my feet, he still didn't let go of my hand until I was on the bat, nice and secure.

"Hey"

I flicked my eyes on the bats' black ones.

"My names Jin, and yours?" he asked me, with a smirk.

"Jin, shut up" Ray said as he jumped on the bat known as Jin.

Soon, Jin laughed as he flew into the air, flapping his big wings as we soared.

**

* * *

Later on that night**

"MITSUKI, RAY YOU'RE BACK!" Miamaki yelled as we landed.

Ray helped me off, and Miamaki quickly ran to me and hugged me tightly. Ray quickly pushed her off of me and held me in his arm.

"Don't touch her, she's in shock right now." he said.

Soon Tachi walked over to me, and Ray handed me to him. Tachi quickly held me.

"I'm sorry little sister. I promise, that will never happen to you again." he said.

I didn't responded to his touch. I was still thinking about what Toki said to me.

Soon, he looked over at Ray.

"Thanks man. I owe you." he said.

Ray nodded and Kakashi-sensei came over to him. He rubbed his head and smiled.

"Good job Ray." he said.

"Thank you" he said.

"…Ray" Miamaki said.

He looked over at her. She stared at him, before anger flared her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A BAT RAYVEN? IF WE USED IT IN THE 1ST PLACE, WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT AMBUSHED, AND MITSUKI WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT KIDNAPPED!" she yelled at him.

Jin laughed.

"I'm leaving, good luck Rayven" the bat said before disappearing.

He glared at the spot he was at and then at Miamaki.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES, MY NAME IS NOT RAYVEN! IT'S FUCKING RAY!"

**

* * *

In the morning.**

We camped last night which was around 12am since Kakashi thought it was best for us rest cause we had a long day. After I healed everyone of their injuries, we were ready travel back to the leaf village.

"Hold on." I said when they started walking. "I'll be back. I have to shit."

"You sick bastard." Ray said smirking.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD" I said with a smile as I ran away from them.

I lied. I wasn't going to the bathroom. I was going to see Toki. I know Ray killed her. But something is telling me that she's still alive.

I ran father and faster, and soon stopped when I saw her, leaning against the tree I was held at. The wounds on her body was healing, and I was surprised to see her still alive.

She looked over at me and smirked.

"I knew you'll come back." she said.

I slowly walked over to her, and began to heal her.

"…If what you said is true" I started off. "Then we do need each other." I said.

She smiled.

"I'm happy we see eye to eye." she said.

"But how will we stay in contact?" I asked her.

"Remember last night and how that boy stabbed me?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Then, you remember drinking a bit of my blood as well right?" she asked me.

I just kept nodding my head. She smiled.

"Good." she said as I finished healing her.

We stood up and she soon grabbed my hand.

"Hey, what the hell are you-AHHH!" I yelped out in pain.

She bit my thumb and began to lap at my blood. When she was done, she gave me back my hand, and I held it tightly.

She looked at me, her eyes changing to the Hibi no me as she smirked.

"We are one"


	9. Crushes and Couples and Stalkers? Wow

**Rays P.O.V. 2 month later**

I sighed as I came to the bridge were our team was suppose to meet at. I saw Mitsuki there, looking at her reflection in the water. I smirked and came up behind her.

**SMACK**

Feeling bored, I smacked her ass.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled and turned around to glare at me as she held her ass. "WHAT THE FUCK RAY?" she yelled at me.

I just smirked.

"Think of it as a birthday present" I said to her, putting my hands in my pocket.

She glared at me as she kept rubbing her ass.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, and that really hurt." she said pouting a little.

I sighed, and leaned on the rail next to her while facing the other direction she was facing.

"So, why are you looking at yourself?" I asked her.

"What, I cant look at myself?" she asked me back.

"…Well, I don't want the water to dry out so…" I said.

She glared at me and started hitting me.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she started chasing me around the bridge.

I laughed at her.

"You can try to kill me all you want, but you'll never will."

Soon, she jumped on my back, and I tried to get her off of me. Her weight and mine made me fall on to the ground. She straddles me, and I look up at her in her onyx eyes.

"I'll do it. I swear I will" she said.

I looked at her strangely

"Do what?" I asked her.

She smirked.

"This" she said

Soon, her mouth moved to my neck, and bit down extra hard on it. I winced a bit and slowly growled.

To tell the truth, I really liked this. Her nice breasts were pressed on my chest, and her soft lips tickled me as they rubbed against my neck gently.

She finally pulled back, and our eyes locked. I reached up to touch her soft smooth clear milky check. She blushed, and I felt the warmth of it on my hand.

"Ray" she said my name lowly.

It turned me on very much. Slowly, she closed her eyes and moved forward to me. And slowly, I did the same.

"Mitsuki" I called her name out lowly as we were 1 inch apart.

"I'm yo-"

"Uhh, what's going on here?"

We stopped and looked to see Tachi and Miamaki walking over to us. I quickly pushed Mitsuki off of me.

"NOTHING!" I yelled at them. "And why are you two so late?" I asked them suspiciously.

"NONE OF YOU DAMN BUSINESS!" she yelled.

I scoffed and looked over the other way.

"Dumbass." I said to her lowly.

Soon, I looked over at Mitsuki, who was looking at the ground, blushing hard. Soon, I felt my cheek heat up just a bit, but shook it off.

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

What felt like forever, Kakashi-sensei finally came. He walked up to us casually, smiling.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I was lost in the path of life" he said.

"No, you're just irresponsible." I said under my breath

He looked over at me.

"Did you say something Mitsuki?" he asked me.

I shook my head quickly and rubbed the back of my head, laughing nervously.

"Me? No, hell no" I said simply.

He looked at me once more, before looking at all of us.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all that the chuunin exam is coming up, and I signed all of you guys up." he said.

"Chuunin exams, already? Didn't we just become genins?" I asked him.

He just smiled at me.

"You all have potentials." he said.

Soon, he pulled out 4 sheets of paper with our names on each of them.

"These are your applications. If you want to compete, then you must go to the academy in room 301 2 days from now. It's your own decision to take it." he said before disappearing.

I looked down at the application.

'_The chuunin exams. It's what I've been waiting for_.' I thought to myself.

Soon, I turned to look over at Ray, only to see him walking away. I sighed, he was to far to call to. Soon, I looked over to my brother and Miamaki, only to see them walking away.

I sighed and began walking away as well. I never felt so alone. Ever since that mission, Ray's been more friendlier with me, but then he can change his mood and totally ignore me.

Then, Tachi and Miamaki have been hanging out more with each other. I haven't talk to them one on one for a long ass time now. It felt…strange hanging out with them. It's like I'm ruining something.

Soon, I walked up a hill and decided to sit here to think some more.

After I came home that day from mission, Tachi told mom and dad what happened. They scold at me and told me not to put that kind of pressure on my brother.

I just looked at them like they were crazy. Shouldn't they be asking me if I was alright?

'_I told you so_' I heard a voice say in my head.

I sighed, knowing who it was.

'_Then what should I do Aunt Toki_?' I asked.

She was quiet.

'_If you want my opinion, I say you rebel_' she said.

'_But how am I going to do that_?" I asked. '_My mom will kill me, no wait MASSACRE ME_' I yelled.

She sighed.

'_You pussy_' she said to me before disappearing.

I sighed and placed my hand under my chin. I sighed and soon blushed. Me and Ray almost kissed. We were so fucking close, but then it Tachi and Miamaki ruined. Still, after that Ray just walked away from me. He's such a…mystery.

"Excuse me"

I looked up to see a boy with shaggy light brown hair that almost look gold and hazel eyes looking down at me. He has porcelain skin and the nicest smile I have ever seen.

He was wearing a long sleeve tan shirt with a high collar and some gray pants with black ninja sandals.

"But, what is a beautiful female like you sitting on the ground with such a gloomy face?" he asked me.

I blushed lightly, no one has ever called me beautiful…let alone a female…other than a bitch by my mother.

I wont lie, but this boy is very handsome. Of course, never Ray handsome. No one can be handsome like Ray, it's…Ray.

He held out his hand, and I accepted it and let him lift me up back on my feet. I had to look up to smile at him, because he was a few inches taller than me. He looks like he's almost taller than Ray.

"Thank you. Well, I should be on my way now." I said about to walk away.

"Wait!" he said.

I looked back over at his smiling face.

"Could I get your name please?" he asked me politely.

"…It's Uchiha Mitsuki." I said emotionless.

"Ahh Mitsuki. Such a lovely name." he said.

My sweat dropped. Whateva my mother names me is not beautiful.

"My name is Hijikata Leo." he said, still giving me that warm smile.

'…_Did I even ask for your name_?' I asked myself before I shook it off and smiled again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you uh…Leo." I said.

Soon, I looked up at his headband, which was on his forehead.

"You're not from this village, are you?" I asked.

His headband was marked from an unknown village. I had no idea where it was from, maybe from an village I neva heard from. I really don't care. He shook his head.

"No, I am not. I'm here to participate in the chuunin exam. I never expected I would find true love in the Village Hidden in The Leaves." he said.

My sweat dropped again.

"Ahh…ok?" I said strangely. "Well, I should be heading back home now…I will see you around-"

"Oh please" he said holding my hands. "Allow me to escort you home." he said.

"Ahh-"

"I will not take no for as an answer." he said.

'…_How about you take it as a threat_?' I thought more to myself.

Before I could replied, he just quickly rushed me home…does he even know where I live at?

* * *

**Ray P.O.V. 1 hour later**

I sighed as I walking out of my house. My mother got me mad, so I just decided to step out.

"RAYVEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!" she yelled at me pissed.

I grunted and turn to face her angry face.

"Out, I'll be back." I told her as I left to the village.

I sighed. I'm so sick of her. She just had to have sex with my dad and tell everyone she's married to him. She wouldn't dare tell anyone that was a lie. She never married my father. She just fucked him and left.

I do still see my father once in awhile. But when he does come over to see me, my mother just cruse him out, then he cruse her out, and then they soon get into an argument.

'_Stupid mother and fucking dumbass father…I'm bored_.' I thought to myself.

I might go over to harass Mitsuki. It's funny harassing her cause she gets all emotional in the end.

Soon, I began to think about earlier today. I was so close into losing it. I'm only 13 years old going on 14 next month, and I couldn't help but to feel so attracted to her. Damn, curse being a boy with hormones.

As I began to walk to her house, something caught my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I said lowly.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. When I was done, my eyes almost popped out. It was Tachi and Miamaki walking around, holding one another hands, and leaning on each other.

Being the rude bad ass I am, I walked over to them with a pissed expression. What the hell is my friend, doing with that dumbass?

"WHAT THE FUCK? TACHI, WHY ARE YOU AND THIS DUMBASS HOLDING FUCKING HANDS?" I yelled at him.

He blushed. Fucking Uchiha Tachi blushes.

"Uh…aha…uh…yea it's cause we're um…d-dating." he said lowly.

"WHAT?" I yelled cause I couldn't here him.

"WE'RE DATING" he yelled back at me

"WHAT!" I yelled, this time surprised.

"I SAID WE'RE D-"

"Yea yea, I heard you the last time. But why…with…her?" I asked

Soon, Miamaki glared at me.

"WE ARE CAUSE WE ARE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" she yelled at me.

I looked over and glared at her more.

"THE HELL YOU ARE! TACHI, YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN...THIS!" I yelled.

"NO ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" she yelled

"GO GET BENT BITCH!" I yelled her, extremely pissed.

Soon, she was going to yell more at me, but Tachi covered her lips with his hand.

"Ray, please just calm down dude" he said to me calmly.

"E-excuse me?" I asked shocked.

What the fuck did this bitch do to him?

"Just calm down. If you think about it, it's not really that horrible…" he said to me, trying to calm me more.

She soon moved his hand from her lips and glared at him.

"NOT THAT HORRIBLE"

"…I'm trying to fix this and you're trying to get on MY case?" he said.

Soon, she giggled.

"Oh, right!" she said.

I just shook my head.

"What the fuck is happening to the fucking world?"

Soon, she looked at me.

"You're fucking here"

I glared at her.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!"

"MAKE ME"

"_**Oh, you don't want me to do that**_**.**" I said before turning away and stuffing my hands in my pocket. "If you weren't my friend Tachi, I would have killed her." I said before walking away.

* * *

**Mitsuki P.O.V.**

What felt like forever, I was finally back home. I sighed, and turn over to look at Leo.

"Thanks for taking me home and all. But I think this is as far as you g-"

"Nonsense, I shall take you inside." he said.

Before I could protest, he dragged me inside of my house. I was just trying to think on how to save him from my parents. Maybe, I can sneak him out when we're in.

"UCHIHA-SANS" he yelled.

My sweat dropped. And I mean** DROPPED**.

My parents were sitting on the couch. Father reading a scroll, and mother playing with Daisuke. Soon, they looked up at me and Leo, and confusion crossed their faces.

"Uhh-" I was about to explain why a psychopath was in our home, but he cut me off.

"I wanted to let you know that I have brought your daughter back home, safe and sound. No need to thank me, her safety is all that matter to me." he said.

Soon, he turned to face me and held my hands in his.

"I must go my flower" '_Flower?' _"For I must go back to my team before they worry" he said.

Soon, he kissed my hand, and ran out of my house like that. I turned to face my parents. My mom gave me this emotionless face, while my dad had his sharingan activated and glaring at the spot he was at.

"Mitsuki." my mom started out. "Who was that?" she asked.

I gave her this crazy confuse look.

"I DON'T KNOW, HE'S A FUCKING STALKER!" I yelled.

My father grunted and looked over to the side of the room.

"He better not come back to my house. I'll kill that bastard." he said.

"Well like I said father, he's a stalker." I said pouting and crossing my arms under my chest.

I heard my mom giggle a bit.

"I think it's cute. He reminds me of someone." she said with a smile as she looked over at dad.

Dad looked back over at her with a confused look.

"…Who?" he asked.

She sighed and soon got pissed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FORGETFUL BASTARD!" she yelled at him before getting up off the couch.

She carried Daisuke off to his room. I just stood there and scratched the back of my head, while dad did the same.

"What the hell is her problem?" we asked at the same time.


	10. My Jealousy, Ray's Life and Our Feelings

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. next day 1pm**

So, here I was walking with my team. Ray on my left, and Tachi and Miamaki on my right. There was a strange thick tension between the 3 of them, and I had no idea why. We didn't even say a word to one another but good morning…and that was 2 hours ago!

I sighed. At least we all agreed to go to the chuunin exams together. Even though we're on thin ice with one another, that still didn't stop our team work.

Also, me and Tachi birthday is today. It was suppose to be a fun day with the 4 of us, but yet, it wasn't like that. We're so busy in our own little world that no one said anything.

But forgetting that part, I was going to confess to Ray today. I was going to tell him how he makes me feel for him. Sure we might fight a lot, but that sure didn't stop me from gaining feeling for him. In fact, it brought me closer to him.

That is a birthday promise.

I looked over at Ray and blushed a little. Our little moment yesterday was still fresh in my mind. Soon, he looked down at me and blushed a little before looking away.

HE BLUSHED! HE NEVA BLUSHES! Something is wrong with him. He has to much pride to blush.

Maybe I should talk to him.

"Uhm…Ray" I called to him.

"Hmm?"

"Well…I was wondering if you were al-"

"MITSUKI!"

We all stopped walking and looked up to see Leo running to me. I gasped.

'_THAT STALKER_' I yelled in my head before he stopped in front of me.

He had one of those pretty smiles on his lips. Everyone looked at him strangely, while I twitched.

"We meet again my beautiful flower" he said to me, before grabbing my hand and kissing it gently.

I stopped twitching, blushed, and looked down at the floor. Soon, I felt Ray's chakra shifted a bit. I looked up at him to see him looking at Leo, then me, and then back at Leo with a crazy and confused look. Soon, he pushed Leo away from me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled.

Soon, Leo scratched the back of his head and bowed respectfully.

"My apologies, my name is Hijikata Leo, and I did not know she is your girlfriend." he said.

Ray and I blushed furiously.

"What the fuck, she's not my girlfriend. If you want her then take her." he said.

This hurt me badly.

"Very well then. Mitsuki, will you go on a d-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW?" he yelled at him.

"I'm asking her to go on a date with me."

"THE HELL YOU ARE! I DO NOT ALLOW THIS!" he yelled.

I turned and looked over at Ray and glare.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" I yelled.

He looked down at me shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A BASTARD!" he yelled. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM?" he asked me.

I paused. I really didn't. But, Ray is being a jackass.

"AND WHAT IF I DO"

'_MITSUKI SHUT THE FUCK UP_!' I yelled at myself.

"IT'S NOT LIKE **WE'RE** A COUPLE!" I yelled more.

'_Thanks a lot, you fucked up our birthday for sure now_'

He just looked at me, giving me this irritable look, but also something else. Is he…sad?

"Fine, whatever then." he said before walking away from us.

I looked at his back sadly. I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted him to come back so I could explain to him what I meant to say. But I don't understand why he's so mad at me. Did he feel hurt at what I said.

Making up my mind, I was going to go after him, but this dumb stalker got in my way.

"Mitsuki, now that we are alone, let us talk about that d-"

"Uhm, not right now…uh…talk to my brother." I said pointing over at Tachi.

He looked over at me.

"What-"

"He'll uh…set up everything with you…right big brother?" I said to him.

He just gave me a strange look.

"…Sure" he said.

With that said, I took off to go find Ray.

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V. 3pm**

'_That dumb bastard. How dare he_.' I thought to myself.

Right now, I was sitting on top of the hokages' faces, think about how I'm going to kill that Lea guy. Who names their male kids Lea…then again I cant be talking, who would name their kid Rayven…my mom.

Mitsuki just had to piss me off. How dare she tell him that we're not a couple…even though we aren't. Am I jealous? No way, I don't get jealous.

Then what am I feeling now? Do I…like her? No way, why would I like someone who's clumsy, dumb, disgusting…sweet, kind hearted, cute…

"UGH, SHUT UP, RAY!" I yelled out loud to myself.

Soon, I looked down at the streets of Konoha and sighed.

I miss Yugakure, and I miss traveling with my father. I wanted to stay with him, but as soon as I was 8, my mother took me away and made me live in this stupid village.

Yugakure is so much better then this dump.

"RAYVEN"

I looked up into the sky when I heard a little squeal, only to see a small bat flying towards me quickly. It stopped instantly in front of my face, and I glared at it.

"What!" I snapped at the little thing.

It was my mothers' bat, so I knew she wanted me. In fact, she was probably worried because I didn't come home last night. I was extremely pissed off, so I slept in the training grounds.

"YOU NEED TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW! LEXI'S BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU PUT YOUR MOM THREW?" she yelled at me.

"I don't care what I put on my mother. Do you know how much she put my father threw?" I asked her back coldly.

"THAT'S THE POINT, YOUR FATHER IS HERE!" she yelled more.

I paused, before looking at her with wide eyes.

"…He…he is?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, now go home."

With that, she disappeared. I sighed, and soon got off the 4th hokages' head and jumped down off of it. I landed perfectly on my feet, and began walking to my house.

After 5 years, my father is finally here. He actually came all the way from Yugakure for me? No way, that sounds like nothing like my dad…but maybe-

"Ray?"

I stopped walking and turned back behind me. When I did, my eyes widen slightly when I saw a familiar figure.

She changed from the last time I saw her. She has long black wavy hair that went to her mid back that was dyed dark green on the tips of the hair and straight Chinese bangs.

Her body went from flat to nice, and you could see those nice curves she had from the long, yet tight, gray shirt she was wearing that stopped at her mid thigh, and black tight pants with ninja black sandals that went to her ankles.

Her dark green eyes bored into my purple with red streaks eyes, and a smile made its way on her pale lips.

"It is you Ray." she said walking over to me.

"Yea, it's me, Autumn. How old are you now? Like 14?" I asked her.

She stopped in front of me and nodded.

"Yes, I am. So, this is the new village you live in…it's nice I guess." she said.

I scoffed.

"I hate this village. I want to go back to Yugakure, but I cant. Speaking of Yugakure, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Duh, isn't it obvious that I'm here for the chuunin exam. Gosh, you've gotten so slow." she said, showing me the headband from my old village on her forehead.

I just smirked.

"You should know that I don't pay any attention to you at all. You may have gotten curves, but you still wont catch my attention." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh and why is that, you have a girlfriend now Ray?" she asked me.

"Humph…sort of." I said.

She giggled.

"Oh really, is she cute like me?" she asked pointing to herself.

I laughed.

"No, she's **better **looking than **you**. She may not be filled out yet, but she'll get there." I said.

She frowned.

"Oh real-"

"RAY!"

We stopped talking and turned around to see Mitsuki running over to us. Soon, she stopped, and looked at me with a smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Soon, she looked over at Autumn, and blinked in confusing. Her face soon went emotionless.

"…Who are you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

It actually made me shiver lightly. Autumn only smiled.

"Oh, so this must be your girlfriend we were just talking about." she said. "Well, you sure are right about her being cute."

Mitsuki blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Autumn, you're embarrassing her." I said.

Autumn giggled.

"That's cute. Well, I should be going now. I have to go find my dumb teammate. That kid always causes trouble." she said, before walking away.

I looked down at Mitsuki.

"Now, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She snapped from her trance and looked at me.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"…Why do want to know?" I asked her smirking. "Are you jealous?"

"HELL NO, I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO SHE IS" she yelled angrily.

I just laughed at her and began walking again to my house. Soon, she ran after me and began walking with me.

"Ray, tell me." she whined.

I sighed.

"Her name is Ito Autumn. She's a childhood friend." I said simply.

She got quiet.

"…Childhood friend?" she asked me again.

I sighed more.

"…Ok, maybe I had a little crush on her when I was younger." I said.

"Hn" she grunted before pouting.

I laughed more at her.

"You're jealous." I told her.

She looked up at me.

"…Maybe a little." she said lowly.

I looked at her shocked, before looking away from her blushing.

"Well, don't be. She's just a friend." I told her.

"…Friendships can lead to more things." she said.

I looked over at her.

"You're right. It can." I said to her. "I'm sorry I got jealous over you and Lea." I told her.

She looked at me strangely.

"Who the hell is Lea?" she asked.

"You know…the one who kissed you." I said, still feeling jealous over it.

She smiled.

"He's name is Leo, and it wasn't like he kissed my lips." she said.

I scoffed.

"I don't give a f-"

She kissed my cheek gently and pulled back quickly.

"But I forgive you" she said with a smile, blushing.

I touched my cheek gently, before blushing as well.

"Uhm…thanks." I said.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 4pm**

"…Why are you still following me?" Ray asked me.

"…So you wont run off again, and it's my birthday." I said smiling.

He sighed.

"I must warn you, we're going to my house." he said.

I looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" I asked.

He smirked.

"To give you a birthday fucking." he said.

I gasped and blushed.

"YOU'RE A SICK NASTY BASTARD!" I yelled at him.

He laughed.

"I'm kidding. It's cause my father is here." he said.

"…But I've always thought your dad lived with y-"

"Well, it's a lie. My mom and dad never got married." he said.

I looked at him sadly.

"Neva?" I asked him.

"Yes, neva-I MEAN NEVER" he yelled. "Damn you and that baby language." he said.

I smiled.

"But it's cute, and you know it is." I said.

He got quiet.

"If anyone else says it, then no" he said.

I smiled more at that. He's so sweet when he wants to be. My feelings for him seems to increase the more I'm with him.

Finally, what felt like forever, we made it to his house. It was a small white house, with a huge willow tree in the front of it, and a black metal gate around the house. I looked around and saw little bats hanging up side down from the branches.

It was kinda of spooky.

"Don't be scared" Ray said as if he read my mind as he opened the door to the house. There was a lot of yelling and fighting and soon Ray sighed.

"I'm back." he said lowly.

The arguing instantly stopped, and it was quiet for a good 2 minutes.

"…RAYVEN" I heard a female voice.

"What?" he said.

"…Come here"

He sighed once more, and grabbed my hand and walked me to where his dining room was. In there was Lexi, and a man with short silver hair who had it slick back.

He was muscular and had slightly tanned skin. He was tall and was wearing black pants…but no…shirt? Is he a prostitute?

"Rayven, the man whore decided to come see you." Lexi said.

'…_That answered my question_.'

Soon, she looked over at me and gasped.

"MITSUKI" she yelled lightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she asked me.

I only smiled.

"I'm here with Ray" I said.

Soon, the man with silver hair walked over to Ray and patted his hair.

"There's my fucking son." he said smiling.

"…Hi father." he said.

'_RAYS' FATHER'S A MAN WHORE_!' I yelled in my head.

Soon, he looked over at me and observe me.

"…Is this your girlfriend?" he asked him.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well…uh" he looked over at me. "What are we?"

I was shocked and stuttered as well.

"Ah…it's…complicated…" I said strangely, blushing.

His father looked at us before giving Ray a smirked.

"Oh, so she's a fucking benefit" his father said smirking. "Sorry I ruined it for ya-"

"HIDAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lexi yelled. "SHE'S MY FRIEND DAUGHTER, AND RAY'S TEAMMATE!"

This was the first time I seen her this pissed. It was quite scary.

The Hidan person grunted before facing back to Ray.

"I'm here to ask you something, Ray. Do you want to come live with me, or stay with your mom?" he asked.

Ray looked at him with wide eyes. Lexi on the other hand was shocked.

"…Say that again" he said.

"DO YOU WANNA COME WITH ME, OR STAY WITH THAT FUCKING BITCH?" he said, this time louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Lexi yelled. "WE AGREED THAT IF I LEAVE THAT VILLAGE, I KEEP HIM"

"Yes, we did. But, I think its time he stays with a male figure." Hidan said. "Don't want him to turn into a soggy pussy like yours" he said smirking.

"THE HELL YOU ARE TAKING HIM FROM ME!" she yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him close to her. "I TOOK CARE OF HIM FOR ALL OF HIS LIFE, I CLAM HIM!" she yelled. "Besides, I don't want him turning gay from looking at you fucking 3 men at once with your small limp penis" she said smirking back at him

This seemed to piss Hidan off.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_" Hidan yelled at her with that same low hiss tone Ray has.

"**MAKE ME, YOU DUMB WHORE**!" Lexi yelled back at him with Rays' dark tone.

"_**MOM, DAD SHUT THE HELL UP**_!" Ray yelled.

They instantly did, and looked at him surprised, along with me. He shook his moms hands off of him and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and looked at them disgustingly.

"_**How dare you guys fight in front of her**_" he said before walking out of the house pissed off.

He's chakra was off the charts, and his fuming was making me scared. When we were away from the house, he stopped and faced me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear them" he said.

I looked at him sadly.

"It's ok." I said.

Soon, he let go of my hand.

"I have to be by myself." he said as he started walking away.

I quickly ran back to him and grabbed his hand with mine.

"You cant keep these things to yourself Ray. Even if you don't want to talk about it, then let me stay with you." I said.

He looked into my pleading eyes, and soon sighed.

"…Fine." he said.

I smiled and we soon began to walk to…where eva the hell he wanted to go.

* * *

**6pm**

So, were sitting on top of the hokages' head, looking out into the distance. It was actually pretty romantic. I looked over at Ray, and admire how the sun reflected off of him gorgeously.

"You know." he said, making me pay attention to him. "You don't have to be up here with me. You can go home." he told me.

"I know." I said. "But that is why I'm here with you, because I want to." I told him back.

He stayed quiet and so did I. We stayed like this for a good while. I understand if he doesn't want to talk to me about his family. Shit, I wouldn't talk to him about my family either.

"…My dad…he and my mom were in love once. They weren't always like this. They were like what a regular in love couple was." he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Then, what happened?" I asked.

He sighed.

"They had me." he said lowly. "After my mom gave birth to me, they've been fighting a lot. My dad wanted me to be a Jashin worshiper, while my mom didn't want my soul to be corrupted by all the evil in that religion. Soon afterwards, they split apart after my mom agreed to leave my home village and to come here. My dad let it be, and she took me here, to start a new life." he told me.

"So, is that why Lexi is so pissed off? Because your father broke their promise?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. But deep down, I know they still have some sort of…feelings for one another. My mom keep telling people how in love her and my dad are. I don't know if it's to lie to me, or to lie to herself." he said.

I looked away from him sadly.

"I wont say I know how you feel, but I'm kinda in the same situation you're in." I said. "You see, my mom almost died for having me and Tachi. They wont tell me, but I know I torn her much open more then Tachi 'cause I was a fatter baby. Even to this day, I can remember when I was little, and how nicely they treated Tachi, but how they neglected me. I thought it was because I was the youngest, and when I heard how my mom was pregnant again with my little brother, I was so happy because I was going to be an older sister. Instead, they treated him the best. My mom seemed to always give me the cold shoulder and played with my brothers, but wouldn't tuck me in at night and give me a kiss on the forehead." I said letting my eyes water up.

Ray looked over at me.

"My father treats me nicely and all, but I know he hates me as well. He always with Tachi and always training him, but when I asks him to train me, he tells me it's to dangerous. Before I joined the ninja academy, I was locked in my house, learning medical jutsu and the human body. I would get so jealous at Tachi. He got to go out and have friends, while I was at home listening to my little brother calling me ugly. As soon as Tachi got home, my mother would run up to him and say "How was school today hun?" My dad would be like "I'm proud at how strong you are becoming" and my little brother would be like "I want to be just like you big brother." Even after I was successful at my medical jutsu, it would always be like a "Humph, it's still not perfect" from my mom, a "Hn 'good work'" from my dad, and a "UGLY" from my brother." I cried out.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Don't cry over that." he told me. "It's pointless to cry over people who don't care for you. Those are the people who you want to get away from. If I was in your situation, I would have just ran away…or locked myself in my room." he said.

"They wont even care. As long as they have my brothers, they wouldn't care if I was kidnapped, rapped, beating, killed, and threw on the streets when they were done with me. That's why they allowed me to be a ninja, just so I can die from a mission." I cried harder.

He stroked my hair.

"Then, maybe you should just…ignore them, defied them, rebel?" he suggested to me.

I sniffed and looked up at him.

That's the 2nd time I was mention to that. Is rebelling the answer to my problem?

"How do I…rebel?" I asked, sniffing.

He only smirked.

"Do something mommy and daddy don't like." he said.

'_Ohhh, I like this kid_' I heard Toki said in my head.

'_Not now, cant you see we're-_'

'_Yea yea, I'm just listen. Pretend I'm not even here_'

"…They don't want me with a boyfriend" I said.

"Well, it look likes Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are going to have one big problem." he said.

* * *

**9pm**

I sighed as I stopped in front of my porch. I looked over at Ray, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and soon slid the door to my house open. We walked in, and I looked around to see my whole family eating dinner. They paid no attention to me what's so eva. Perfect!

"Thank you for walking me home, Ray" I said loudly to catch their attention.

I felt their eyes on me and him.

"Anytime, make sure you take care of those piercing." he said just as loud.

That's the 2nd thing my parents don't want me to have, and I got 5 of them. I actually like them.

"I'll make sure I will." I said.

I guess this is the part we kiss.

When I was going to lean forward to kiss him, he pushed me against the wall, and attacked my already swollen lips. I had no idea what to do. I never kissed a boy in my whole life.

Feeling my uncomfortableness, he pulled away and ruffled my hair.

"Night babe" he said, before kissing me once more on my lips, this time more gently, and walked out of my house.

When he did, it was all hell after that.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MITSUKI!" my mother yelled at me.

I winced, but I knew what to do. Ray told me not to show any emotion, and don't even respond.

"WHO WAS THAT BOY!" she yelled at me.

I said nothing.

"THAT'S THE 2nd BOY YOU BROUGHT HOME! ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF WHORE?" she yelled more at me.

As much as I wanted to yell back at her, I bit my tongue not to.

"Ow" I said lowly.

My mom looked at me shocked.

"Is…is that a tongue piercing?" she asked me shocked before looking at all of my piercing. "You have a tongue, a lip, a noise, and 2 ear piercing?" she yelled more at me.

I stayed quiet and looked at my nails, which were painted a metallic silver. I paid no mind to my mother and soon began to walk to my room.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" she yelled.

I stopped for a second, before continuing to my room. She gasped.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled.

I opened the door to my room, closed it and locked it, because I knew she was going to murder me if I didn't.

I sighed, and took out all the new things me and Ray bought today. I smiled because **he **bought them for me.

'_I cant believe we're going out…even if it is fake._' I thought to myself.

'_I hope you know, these feelings you feel will be a temporary thing_' Toki said to me.

'…_You just come out of nowhere. Did you know that_?" I asked her.

She laughed.

'_And that is why I do that. So, what are you doing_?' she asked me.

I scoffed.

'_Isn't it obvious Aunt Toki_' I said to her, as I pulled out some hair dye that was a sapphire color. '_I'm rebelling_'

And boy, does it feel do good.


	11. First Examn? You're Killing Me Man!

**Hi! I'm sorry I havent updated in 2 months now? Well, anyways, I've just been going through somethings, my pastor just died, and he's like my father(cuz my father is...UGH!.) anyways, I'll be updating, but slowly. Today though, I'll update another chapter, as an apology. Once again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Tachi's P.O.V. next day**

My parents and I stared with wide eyes as Mitsuki came from out of her room. She had sapphire streaks in her silver hair, which was flat iron, and ran her fingers in it to make sure we saw it.

What is she doing? She knows mom and dad don't like her coloring her hair…or piercing…or…just about anything she's doing.

Plus, I had no idea what's going on with her and Ray. I know he was the reason she's acting like this. Ray has this personality that just changes you. Even if he is my best friend, I'm not afraid to kick his ass for fucking my little sister's head up.

She looked at us, before walking over to the living room and sitting down on one of the couches and began to read a magazine.

"What. The. HELL!" my mom yelled. "I'm going to beat her little ass-"

"Eternal, wait. Let me talk to her." dad said.

He got up and walked over to her. I just sighed.

'_I just hope father snaps her out of this phase…_'

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

"Mitsuki" I called to my daughter.

She looked up at me, and when I was about to speak again, she went back to reading.

This irritated me. She has no rights what so ever to ignore me.

'_Who does she think she is_?'

My eyes slowly drifted to Eternal, who was stilling glaring at her. I sighed

'_Now I remember, she's just like Eternal._'

"Mitsuki" I said more demanding.

When she still didn't listen to me, I snatched the magazine out of her hand and threw it far away from her.

"_Listen to me_" I hissed at her.

What's going on with this girl? As I was about to integrate her some more, something soon caught my eyes. I looked at her face to inspect it, and quickly grabbed her chin.

"_You're wearing makeup_?" I asked her dangerously.

She just stared at me emotionless, and didn't respond to me.

"SHE'S WEARING MAKEUP?" Eternal yelled, storming over to us.

Eternal specifically did not want her to wear any makeup. I really didn't give a shit, but Eternal wanted me to 'enforce' this rule until she was 15.

I nodded. She had black eyeliner on at the bottom of her eyes, mascara, and peach smelling lip gloss.

Eternal glared at her.

"_Who told you that you can start wearing make up_?" she asked her threw her teeth.

She smirked.

"My boyfriend"

We stared at her with wide eyes. So, that boy from last night is dating my baby girl? I'll kill him the next time his little ass walks in MY house.

Just then, the front door open, and the little boy we were just talking about walked inside, without knocking or anything, and it seemed that he highlight the tip of his hair with red.

Mitsuki smiled, and escape my grasp on her chin and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Ray, I missed you." she said.

He smirked and held her back. Soon, he looked over at me and Eternal.

"Hey mum and dad" he said.

We gasped at him. Soon, Eternal shook it off and stared at him with a glare.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him sarcastically.

"They sky mumz." he told her. "Lets go babe." he said before walking out the door with my daughter.

I looked over at Eternal. She just stared wide eyed at the spot where this boy was at.

"…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S LEXIS' SON, I'M GOING TO CUT THAT LITTLE BOYS' DICK OFF!" she yelled.

"Eternal, we don't have to go to that level. We can just ban her from seeing him." I said.

"That'll fail."

We looked over at Tachi to see him walking over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"Ray is in our team, so either way, she'll still see him." he said.

I looked over at Eternal who was looking at me deadly.

"I'm going to cut his dick off." she said simply.

"Eternal, I'm so sick of you and these foolish ideas." I said before activating my sharingan. "_**We're**__ going to cut his dick off_" I hissed.

Tachi just sighed and began to walk out of the door.

"And where are you going?" Eternal asked him.

"…To go pick up my girlfriend and go to the academy for the chuunin exams." he said before walking out of the house.

We stood there with wide mouths. Where the hell are my kids getting these couples from? Soon, Eternal walked over to Daisuke and bend eye level with him.

"Daisuke, you don't have a girlfriend yet, right?"

He looked at her, his grey eyes boring with her moon like ones.

"Nope, Daisuke has a wifey" he said before running to his room.

Eternal looked over at me and pointed at me, twitching.

"…I blame your bad parenting." she said before walking to our room.

I just sighed.

'_It's always my fault with this woman._'

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

Ray and I laughed about what happened at my house as we walked to the academy.

"Did you see the look on their faces? They we're petrified." I said laughing harder.

He laughed as well.

"Did you see how your parents looked when I called them mom and dad? They looked as if they saw death."

We laughed one more time before finally calming down. Soon, he looked over at me.

"We need to practice your kissing." he said.

I looked at him.

"When?" I asked.

He smirked and grabbed my hand to stop me from walking.

"What's wrong with right now?" he asked.

I blushed, but didn't say anything.

"I'll take it as a yes." he said, touching my cheek gently.

I looked into his eyes, and my blush was getting wider and wider as he lend closer to me.

"Just relax." he said lowly.

Soon, his lips touched mine lightly, before pressing down on them.

'_Ok, now what?_' I thought to myself.

'_Respond to it_' I heard Toki say.

'…_This bitch_' I said to myself.

'_I'm still here._' she said angrily.

'_I was only kidding!_'

Slowly, my eyes began to roll to the back of my head, and shortly, I closed my eyes and began to respond to his lips. It was a gentle kiss, which surprised me because Ray isn't a gentle person. It felt so different, yet so right.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his immediately went to my waist. Our lips moved in rhythm and I felt myself getting excited, he made it feel like he was an expert on this. Soon, I felt something wet touch my bottom lip.

I gasped in my head, knowing it was his tongue and quickly pulled back. I looked at him with wide eyes and my whole face looked like the color of Mars, while he looked down ashamed, but was also blushing lightly.

"…Sorry. I didn't know you weren't ready for that yet." he said.

"I-it's o-ok."

* * *

We made it to the ninja academy. It was a awkward silence between us. I didn't think that little kiss could make us feel like this. As we walked to were our team was, I was quickly tackled in a hug by Miamaki.

"MITSUKI" she yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I smiled.

"Thank you, but my birthday was yesterday." I said.

"I know, but Tachi just reminded me today." she said smiling as well.

Soon, Tachi came over and kissed her forehead. I stood there in shocked.

"Did he just kiss you?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded.

"Yea, we're kind of…dating." she said lowly.

I blinked in confusing.

"Since when?"

"Uh…since we came back from our mission 2 months ago…" she said blushing harder.

"…B-But I thought you 2 hated each other"

"Uh…we did…but we discovered we do have feelings for one another."

I just stared in shock and confusing.

"I don't get it…I feel so…"

"Slow?" Ray asked me smirking.

I looked over at him and nodded my head.

"Very slow." I said.

"'Cause you are." he told me simply.

I glared at him.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

As a group, we began to walk inside of the ninja academy. I yawned. It feels like we're going back to the academy again. Though it was fun because I met Miamaki and Ray, I just had a bad feeling about being here.

"HEY, LET US THREW!"

We stopped walking and looked over at Leo, fighting with 2 kids blocking the way for us to go in.

"Why should we, all there is 2 of you guys. What happen to the 3rd one? They became a wimp and chicken out?" one of the kids ask smirking.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR TEAMMATE DIED HONORABLY IN BATTLE, YOU BITCH!"

We looked over to see that Autumn girl yelling and glaring at the one kid who said that. He instantly got quiet.

"Uhm, what are you guys doing?" Miamaki asked.

All of them turned around and looked at us strangely.

"What are you talking about, this is where you register for the chuunin exam." the second boy who was blocking the door snapped at her.

We…well, my team, glared at him darkly.

"What are you talking about, you fucking idiot? This isn't the 3rd floor, it's the 2nd floor. Fucking dumbass" Ray said.

Everyone looked at Ray with wide eyes, and soon the sign which said '301' changed and said '201.' I swear, I had no idea. I think I'm just a slow weirdo.

I looked over at Ray and smiled.

"Ray, nice wo-"

"Ray, nice work" Autumn said, cutting me off.

I looked over at her with anger in my eyes as she gave Ray a smile. I know I shouldn't be jealous, Ray told me not to be. But, I cant help but to feel like it.

He smirked at her.

"Yea, I know." he said simply.

Soon, she looked over at me, and smiled at me as well.

"Hello Mitsuki. I didn't know you were Ray's teammate as well as his girlfriend. I like your piercing, along with you hair" she said.

As nice as that sound, I can tell she was fake. The innocent fake type of girl. I knew this from fighting a lot of girls like this in the academy who also liked Ray, and, I always won the battles, HELLZ YEA!

Soon, her eyes wonder over to my brother and Miamaki.

"And you 2 as well are in Ray's group?" she asked.

They nodded. She giggled.

"Well, my name is Ito Autumn. And you guys?" she asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Miamaki." Miamaki said smiling at her.

We looked over at Tachi, who didn't say anything. Miamaki got pissed.

"TACHI!" she yelled at him.

He looked over at her.

"Hn?"

"Introduce yourself" she said.

He sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Tachi" he said bored.

"Ahhh, so you and Mitsuki here are related?" she asked.

I nodded.

"We're fraternal twins." I said.

She ohhed.

"No wonder, you 2 don't look really alike-"

"MITSUKI"

My sweat dropped when I saw Leo running over to us. He stopped immediately in front of me, and held my hand in with his.

"I'm sorry my beautiful flower that I didn't attend our date last night." he said.

I just stared at him confusing.

"What date?" I asked.

"Remember, your brother was suppose to tell you the details." he said.

Soon, yesterday ran into my head. I put on a fake sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Oh did he really?" I asked before turning my head like that exorcism chick to face Tachi.

He gave me this petrified look, while I kept that smile on my face.

"Tachi…I'm going to kill you when we are alone." I said to him sweetly before turn back to Leo.

"I'm sorry, but you and I cannot be." I told him gently.

He just looked at me.

"I don't understand." he said.

My sweat drop and I twitched. What's wrong with this kid? Doesn't he understand I don't like him?

'_I think he has some denial issues…_' Toki said.

"_Ditto…_' I said back, letting my sweat drop.

As I was about to tell him what I meant…again, Ray cut me off.

"What she's saying is that she doesn't want anything to do with you." Ray said glaring at him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and slapping his hands off of mine.

I blushed a little. Ray is so strange. He was willing to let me go out with him yesterday, and now he's pissed off at the fact he's even talking to me.

"My apologizes, but I have no intention into giving up my flower." he said simply.

Ray twitched, while me, Tachi, and Miamaki gulp on how his chakra shifted.

'_He's dead_'

"_**What did you just say**_**-**?"

"Ray, don't be so mean to my teammate." Autumn sighed.

Teammate? I looked at their headband, which was that weird symbol again.

Ray scoffed.

"I don't care who he is, he bet not touch her again." he said.

With that, he began walking away with me still in his arm, and Tachi and Miamaki following behind. I blushed as he held me closer and tighter. I looked up at him, to see this dark look on his face.

"Ray, calm down." I said to him.

"_**That bastard. That stupid fucking bastard. I'll kill him, I swear I will**_"

"RAYVEN" I yelled at him. "CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!"

He looked down at me surprise, and I was surprised myself. I don't call him by his 'government' name, except that one time back at the academy when he pissed me off.

He sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting the way I did just now." he said.

I blinked in confusion. Soon, I looked back at the rest of my teammates and gave them a look that said 'WHAT THE FUCK.'

They gave me that same look back, and I sighed. He's such a strange one. I thought he would have killed me…or at least slapped me. But, he just let it go.

'_Ray_'

* * *

After walking to were the registrations were being held at, we stopped walking when we saw Kakashi-sensei. He was leaning against a wall, and when he looked up at us, he smiled.

"I'm very proud of you 4." he said.

We blinked in confusion.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Miamaki yelled.

We all sighed. There she goes yelling again. Kakashi smiled though.

"I'm here to let you all take the chuunin exam. If you all didn't come together, then you all wouldn't have take it. Of course, I didn't say anything only because I didn't want you all to force one another to take it if you didn't want to." he said to us.

"Ohhhhhhhh" we all said at the same time.

He just smiled more at us.

"Go ahead. You've all earned it." he said.

We nodded and soon, we walked inside of the classroom.

Now, I'm not the one to shit on herself, but there were a lot of scary…no wait neva mind that, UGLY ASS ninjas, glaring at us. Even though I was scared as hell, I wouldn't show it.

My mom taught me not to be afraid of people that gives mean ugly looks, 'cause apparently I look like that, and I'm not afraid of myself or some shit like that.

…I don't look like that. Sure, I may be ugly and what not, but I don't look like those rain ninjas. I shivered as they looked at me with this strange look, and hid behind Ray a little.

He notice, and looked up to glare at them. They quickly looked away. I heard him growl a little.

"_**Don't be afraid. I'll kill them if they touch you**_" he said.

I sighed in relief and removed myself from his grasp. He looked at me confusedly, while I just smiled.

"I'm fine now, thank you though. Besides, we need to talk about how we're going to strategize for what lies up ahead." I said.

Soon, me, Tachi, Miamaki, and Ray got into a circle.

"Ok. What do you guys think is going to happen 1st?" I asked.

We all looked at Miamaki. Her sweat dropped.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, MY FATHER WOULDN'T TELL ME A THING! I CRIED AND WHINED, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME?" she yelled.

"NO" we yelled at her.

"EXACTLY THAT'S WHAT HE-"

"NO, WE MEAN NO AS IN NO DON'T TELL US!" we yelled more at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. I sighed.

"To bad for our secret weapon." I said.

"HEY!" she whined with fake tears trailing out of her eye.

I twitched a little, but smiled at her.

"Shut up." I said sweetly.

She knows I'm pissed when I talk like this, and nodded her head not to make me even more mad.

"Maybe it's a combat fight, maybe like a two on two or one on one…" Tachi said.

"Hmm, maybe." Ray said. "If it is, then we need to think of a plan."

Soon, they all looked at me. I looked at them confusedly.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me for?" I asked.

"Because, you're the best in our team to make up plans and what not." Tachi told me.

I sighed.

"Well, if it's a one on one battle, then I think the 2nd strongest of us should go, just for them to think that's how strong we are, deceiving them, well, the stupid ones. But if it's two on two battle, then I think the weakest and the strongest of us should go-"

As I was about to continue, I was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. We turned around and saw a man, with a long scar and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, my name is Ibiki, and as of today, I'm your worst nightmare." he said cockily.

I heard Ray snorted. Ibiki looked over at him.

"Oh, looks like we have a smart one. What's your name boy?" he said.

Ray didn't reply. He looked down at the floor. Ibiki only smirked.

"Oh, now I remember you. Your name is Saito Rayven, Saito Alexis son, am I right?" he asked.

Ray glared at him.

"**My name is Saito Ray, you fu**-"

My eyes widen when I heard him about to curse at him.

"TEACHER, IS IT TO LATE FOR ME TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?" I yelled out extra loud to cut him off.

Ibiki looked at me.

"Yes, it is."

Soon, Tachi looked over at me.

"It's not a bathroom cause it doesn't have a bath." he said.

I looked back at him.

"Your bathroom doesn't have a bath, it has a shower, but you still call it a bathroom." I said.

As Tachi was about to respond, Ibiki cut him off.

"Now, lets proceed to the exam…the writing portion." he said.

I faced him, and felt the blood leave my body, and my face went from milky creamy color, to albino.

"Did you just say writing?" I asked.

He nodded with a smirk.

"Are you like…cereal?" I asked.

Soon, everyone in the room, excepted my team, looked at me strangely. Ibiki did too, but when held up those thick stacks of paper, he answered my question.

'…_He's so cereal_'

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V. **

We sat here in complete silence. The only thing that was heard were pencils moving. I looked down at my paper which was completely blank.

I looked around me and saw the proctors taking down notes on who was caught cheating or not. We had 7 chances before we fail, and if we did fail, then the whole group fail.

I sighed, and looked over at Mitsuki, who was at the right side of the classroom from me, while I was in the middle. She was playing with her tongue ring, and soon, her eyes moved over to mine.

She slowly, pulled her fingers from out of her mouth, and smiled at me. I smirked at her. Soon, she began mouthing to me.

"_What's the answer to number 1?"_ she asked, smiling.

I laughed in my head, and looked down at my paper. I cursed in my head, remembering that it was blank. I looked back at her.

"_I don't know"_ I told her.

She pouted childishly.

"_This is boring" _she said.

"_I know, just relax."_ I said to her.

She just kept pouting.

"_But I cant"_ she said with a sad look.

I looked at her confusedly.

"_Why?"_

"…_Because, I have to take a shit"_ she told me.

I was quiet and twitched at her. But, it was so funny. I had to hold in my laughter.

That's what I like about Mitsuki. She's so real and speaks her mind. It makes her better then the other girls.

I smirked at her.

"_Then go"_ I told her.

She nodded and raised her hand.

"Mr." she whispered.

Ibiki turned to look at her.

"Could I go take a booboo?" she asked.

The other 2 people next to her just started laughing softly at her. She paid no mind to them, and wait for his response.

"…No" he said simply, before going back to his watch to look at the time.

She twitched and turned to face me.

"…_Fail"_ she said.

Soon, we turned back to our test, and I sighed when I still saw it blank.

'…_Yea, I'm just gonna cheat._' I thought to myself as I summon a small bat in my hand.

I went to its small yet sensitive ear.

"Go find answers 1-2, then 3-4, then 5-6 and so fort until you hit 9 and report back to me at each pair." I told it.

It nodded its head and flew upwards to do my errand.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 50 minutes later**

I sighed, and looked at the time. We only had 10 minutes left, AND MY PAPER WAS STILL FUCKING BLANK

'_You poor child_' I heard Toki say in my head.

'_But it's hard_' I cried to her.

"SQUAD 20, FAIL"

Everyone looked up when they heard one of the proctors, announcing the team who failed. The one who failed got all sensitive.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT MAN" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

'_Fucking liar_' I thought to myself. '_Everyone is cheating, you just got caught…dummy_'

"SQUAD 36, FAIL" another proctor cried.

Soon, the boy next to me got up and walked out with his teammates angrily.

"SQUAD 18, FAIL"

The girl in front of me slowly got up. I looked over at her paper and my eyes widen.

They were all finished, and writing extra big for me to copy.

'_JACKPOT!_' I yelled in my head.

"SQUAD 8..."

Our whole team looked over at him with wide eyes.

"…8, FAIL!"

We all sighed out in relief, but the boy next to me got up to leave. Soon, I looked back at the chicks paper and began copying quickly.

As I did, more and more groups were disappearing. It was quite sad actually. But who cares! It's not my ass walking out!

After awhile, I was finished cheating, and sighed 'cause I did it just on time.

"TIME" Ibiki yelled.

We all looked up at him. I was ready to know this 10 question. I wonder why they didn't give us the question with the other questions?

"Now, before I reveal the 10 question, you have the right to give up, and take again next time, but if you get it wrong, you fail and can never take it again." he said with a smirk.

"…Neva?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Yes, never." he said.

I pouted at him and started playing with my pencil. What if I fail? My team would kill me…AND I STILL HAVE TO SHIT!

"So, is their anyone who wants to quit?" he asked us.

Soon, a shit load of people walked out of the class room, leaving about half of us left.

He looked around the classroom, soon his eyes landed on me. I looked around, and soon covered my face with my hands.

"What are you doing little girl, crying?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"I'm hiding." I said.

"So, you're scared?" he asked me with amusement in his voice.

I quickly dropped my hands from my face.

"I'M NOT **SCARED** OF ANYTHING!" I yelled. "IF I WAS, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN A RIVER OF PISS POURING OUT OF MY PANTS!" I yelled more.

He looked at me shocked.

"You have some language for a young woman." he said.

I snorted.

"Well, I'm different from most girls." I said, wrapping my arms under my breasts.

He laughed at me.

"I can tell. But don't you think you should drop out."

"…Drop out of what?" I asked

"The chuunin exams. If you do, then I will let everyone in here pass" he said simply.

I glared at him.

"NEVA, I DON'T CARE FOR ANYONE IN THIS CLASS, BUT MY TEAMMATES" I yelled.

He smirked at me.

"Lets do this differently then, if you do, I'll let your teammates become chuunins right now." he said.

My mouth dropped, and my eyes widen, and so were my teammates.

'_Is he for real?_' I asked myself.

"…Are you serious?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"So, they wont have to risk themselves. They'll become chuunins as soon as I walk out that door?" I asked him once more.

"I give you my word." he told me.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to. Besides, what are the chances of me answering this question right? I can save them the trouble.

As I was about to stand up, a kunai hit my desk, almost hitting my arm. I screamed out in fear, but soon stopped, and snapped my head up and glared at the source of where it came from.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RAY!" I yelled at him.

He only glared at me.

"_**Sit your ass back down.**_" he said deadly"_**You're not going anywhere**_" he told me.

"But you guys have a chance to-"

"WE DON'T CARE, MITSUKI!" Miamaki yelled from all the way across the room. "WE DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT!"

I looked at them with wide eyes.

"I will never respect you if you do." I looked over at Tachi, who was also glaring at me. "We're a team, and we are going to take this 10 question as a team." he said.

I looked at them all with wide eyes, but smiled in the end.

'_Thanks_' I thought to myself, before looking over at Ibiki.

"Thanks for the offer, but HELL NO! My team members and I aren't pussies." I said.

He stayed quiet, and soon he smirked.

"I see, well then do anyone else want to take the offer?" he asked everyone else.

No body answered.

"We're with what that girl said."

"And us too"

"And that goes for all of us as well."

Ibiki sighed, but then smiled.

"Congratulations, you've all passed." he said.

We were all quiet and soon, our eyes widen.

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

He just smiled.

"You will be going to the second exams, so cong-"

He didn't have time to finish, because some random chick came flying in with a fucking banner that said 'Second Exams.'

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS, MY NAME IS ANKO, AND I WILL BE YOUR NEXT TEACHER!" she yelled.

We all just stared at her, and her sweat dropped.

"Opps, did I come early again?" she asked.

"Yes, you did" Ibiki said.

She looked at him, and then back at all of us.

"Hey Ibiki, there's more of them then last year, and the year after that, and the year after that…YOU'VE GOTTEN **WAY TOO **SOFT!" she yelled.

He chuckled.

"Maybe I have." he said.

She smirked.

"Oh well, when I'm done with them, there'll be barely half of them" she said.

"Didn't you say that last year, and the year after that, and the year after that?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"SHUT UP."

"WAIT, I HAVE A QUESTION!" I yelled.

Everyone looked over at me.

"What's your question?" Anko asked.

"You're the new teacher starting now, right now, right?" I asked.

"Yes I am." she said smiling.

"THANK. YOU. **GOD**, CAN I PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE GO TAKE A SHIT? I'VE BEEN ASKING ALL DAY AND NO ONE WOULDN'T LET ME GO, NO MATTER HOW NICELY I ASKED."

She blinked at me confusedly.

"Uhh…sure, go ahead-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" I yelled, running out of my seat and out of the class to the restroom, screaming 'FIIIINNNNALLLLLY' all the way down the hall till I made it to the restroom.


	12. Saito Ray, The Monster Who Protects Me

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. next day**

We stared at the forest that was blocked by a giant fence that said '44(**44 or 41? I don't remember_**) battle field.' It was kinda scary…and over whelming. I bit my lip to shake off any fear I had at this place, but only winced in pain when I bit my lip piercing.

I shook off the pain and started to think.

'_I don't have to be scared. I have my teammates, and I'm strong. Besides, it cant be that scary'. _I said to myself.

"This is The Forest of Death." Anko said with a smile. "I bet you all can guess why it got its name"

I heard Ray snort.

"I still wonder to this day why it's called that." he said.

Tachi and Miamaki nodded in agreement with him, while I looked at them confusedly.

"I feel left out, why is it called The Forest of Death?" I asked them.

Their sweat dropped.

"Because, a lot of people died here." Miamaki told me.

My sweat dropped now.

"If a lot of people died here, then why are you people questioning it like it's nothing to fear?"

"Because, only the best make it through." Tachi said.

I sighed.

"I give up, I feel so…"

"Slow?" Ray asked me.

I looked at him.

"Yes very, very slow." I said.

"Because you are" he said.

"YOU 4, SHUT UP!" Anko yelled at us.

Tachi, Miamaki, and I quickly did. Ray just looked at her.

"Don't tell me to shut up. It's very disrespectful." he said to her calmly.

We looked at him with wide eyes. He did he just say disrespectful? He's the main one who is disrespectful. Anko smirked.

"I'm sorry, let me say this nicer, SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled at him.

He glared at her.

"**Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, you wh-**"

We gasped, and I quickly ran over to shut his mouth with my hands. I looked at her enraged face with a smile on my lips.

"I'm sorry, Rayven's not himself today. He's on…his…period." I said.

Everyone looked at me strangely now, while I just smiled at Anko's now strange face. I heard Ray cussed me out in my hands, something like "YOU BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING VAGINA, AND MY NAME IS NOT RAYVEN, IT'S FUCKING RAY"

I just nodded, pretending I had no idea what he said, even though I wanted to turn him into a girl…_permanently_.

"I know Rayven, I have an extra midol for you. It's all going to be fine." I said to him.

After he was done cursing in my hand, Anko finally continue on with what she had to say.

Basically, all we had to do was get the opposite scroll from the other team before then end of 5 days, and once we get them, we have to go to the middle of the forest where a tower should be at. All together, there was a heaven and an earth scroll, so it should be easy.

"And don't forget, there're beasts and huge insects in the forest as well to look out for." she said with a smile.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uhm, excuse me." I said getting her attention. "When you say huge insects, does that also include arachnids?" I asked her.

Her smile widened.

"Why of course." she said.

I gulped and shivered.

I'm a arachnophobic, and I cant stand to even see a baby spider. I'll start screaming and run to Tachi so he can kill it. I get it from my mother, she runs to my father and curse him out until he kills them.

I looked over at Tachi with a petrified face. He just gave me an assured looked. I sighed, wrapped my arms under my chest and looked down at the ground.

I didn't like this one bit.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!" I yelled as my team and I walked around this giant forest.

We already walked passed 6 dead ninjas, and spider webs covering their bodies. I gulped and shivered a little. Soon, I felt something touching my leg, I looked down and saw a little baby spider crawling up my leg.

I gasped and screamed, trying to kill the mother fucker.

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" I yelled hitting my leg until it was red.

They looked over at me as soon as I finished.

"Mitsuki, be quiet," Tachi told me.

"I will not be quiet, it's a big ass forest with who knows what in every corner!" I yelled lightly at him, as I looked at the ground to make sure no more spiders were around.

Ray looked over at me with an annoyed look.

"Shut up. You're here now, so get over it." he said coldly.

I huffed.

"But you don't understand." I said lowly.

He scoffed.

"You're right, I don't understand and I don't want to" he said.

I was about to open my mouth, but was cut off by Miamaki.

"He's right Mitsuki. While we are here, we should just get used to it." she said.

"B-"

"Just do it Mitsuki." Tachi told me

I sighed and just stayed quiet. Fine, if they want me quiet, then got damn it, I'm gonna stay quiet.

As we walked, we saw skeletons of dead animals and a huge ass centipede trying to get out of a webby cocoon. I shuddered, and ran to stand behind Tachi.

I clutched his shirt and pressed myself closer to him. He looked back at me and sighed.

"You scared?" he asked me.

I nod my head and looked at huge freshly made webs from spiders. I gulped.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they wont hurt you" he said.

I gulped, but just nodded.

We kept walking down this path, the path was getting deeper and thicker with webs. Soon, we heard a blood curling scream that lasted about 2 minutes straight.

We stopped walking and looked at each other. I just kept holding on to Tachi. I tried to calm myself down, but I felt my whole body shaking with fear.

"Do you think someone lost a battle?" Miamaki asked nervously.

"It sounds like it." Ray said. "We need to prepare ourselves."

Miamaki and Tachi nodded.

"Maybe we should stop and hide so we can ambush them." Tachi said.

Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Mit-"

Ray stopped talking, I felt their eyes on me, and felt the confusion they had.

"Mitsuki?" Miamaki called to me.

I snapped out of my faze and looked at them.

"Hn?"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Y-yea…I think we should hide somewhere. That person should have the heaven scroll to go with our earth scroll."

* * *

**Tachi's P.O.V.**

After walking all around the forest, we decided to hide inside a cave. Plus, it would give us sometime to rest a little.

Once we got to the cave, we noticed that it was dark and moist like, and there was a odor that smelled like rotten flesh.

"GOD DAMN, WHY DOES IT STINK IN HERE?" Miamaki yelled.

I had to laugh in my head a little. Soon, I looked to the side of me to see Mitsuki, who was still clutching my shirt and was pale like snow. I knew she was scared, but this is too much.

If mom would have never scared her into thinking spiders were something to be afraid of, she would have never came out like this. Then again, if that incident when we were little had never happen as well…but still, it is mothers' fault.

"Mitsuki, you're over reacting." I told her.

She looked up to glare at me.

"Shut the hell up, no I'm not." she said.

"Yes you are. Spiders do not hurt people purposely-"

"Yes they can, if they sense that they are in danger when they're really aren't." she said.

I sighed.

"Most of them don't bite and aren't poisons,-"

"But many do and are, like the Funnel Web Spider, the Black Widow Spider, the Brown Recluse Spider, the Tarantula, the Redback Spider, the Trapdoor Spider, the Wolf Spider, and don't forget the Man…" she gulp "Eating Spider." she finished.

I do not understand how she knows all of these spiders if she's afraid of them.

"How do you know of these spiders?" Ray asked.

"I need to know my enemy." she said simply.

Me and Rays' sweat dropped.

"Uhm…so…what do these Man Eating Spiders look like?" Miamaki asked.

"Well, they're about the size of a man when they stand on their legs" she said.

"And what do they do?"

"What the hell do you think they do? They eat people." Mitsuki said.

Miamaki gulped, while Ray scoffed.

"How do you even know they're real? I've never heard about them" Ray asked.

She looked at him.

"I was reading a book about them. They live in forests…like these. Their webs are so huge and so strong, making sure you wont escape; once they get you, they'll drink up your fluids until there's nothing left of you." she said shivering a bit. "Of course you never heard about them because of the fact you might be dead if you meet one. Plus, there's not a lot of information about them…"

Miamaki, Ray, and I looked at each other before shivering as well. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was scary.

"Mitsuki, you have nothing to be scared about." Ray said.

We all looked at him surprised as he looked at Mitsuki.

"R-Ray…" she said surprised.

He was about to respond, but something strange happened. Mitsuki began to scream out of her mind.

We looked at her with wide eyes. Fear was written all over her face.

"BEHIND YOU!" she yelled.

We turned, and I stopped breathing for a second.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!" Ray yelled.

I gulped as I saw 2 huge spiders crawling from the top of the cave. They were black and hairy, and since they were huge, you can see their ugly faces more closely.

They noticed us, thanks to Mitsuki's and Miamaki's scream and Ray's yell. They crawled off the roof of the cave. They moved over to us, in a very creepy way. I clenched my teeth.

"Mitsuki, stay back…" I said.

It was quiet, which disturbed me deeply. I turned back, only to see her running out of the cave. My eyes widened.

"MITSUKI"

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I had to leave. I just had to. I couldn't stand there anymore, I would have had a heart attack.

I didn't mean to leave them, I really didn't. I just did what my guts told me to do, which was to run. I was being selfish, and I didn't mean to do so. I hope they could forgive me for that.

I finally came to a stop and fell on my knees. I breathed hard and held my chest because my heart was beating hard. I finally calmed down and began to think.

What if those…things eat them? What if my team some how do kill them, but never forgive me for leaving them? What if…

'_You "what if" to much_' I heard Toki say.

'_But-_'

'_Oh shut up, you have nothing to fear. If they were your friends, then they would understand, same thing for your brother_' she said.

'_But what if they don't?_'

'_There you go with that 'what if' shit again_' she said.

I sighed, but shortly made up my mind. I was going to go back there to face my fear. I slowly got back up and began to go back to the cave, but I was soon blocked by a rain ninja I saw yesterday.

He looked at me, and this weird look crossed his face.

"I'VE FOUND HER!" I heard him yell.

Soon, the other 2 came out of some trees, and landed in front of me. They also had a weird look on their faces. I took a step back.

"Hn, you found me. So what now?" I asked.

The one in the middle smirked.

"We fight you. We know you have a earth scroll." he said.

I shrugged.

"You're right, but too bad I don't have it on me." I said simply. "Now just leave before I hurt you all." I said.

They laughed.

"Did you hear that guys? She's gonna hurt us." the one in the middle said again. "I like a girl with attitude, too bad I'll have to kill you. Otherwise, I would have made you my wife." he said.

I shivered, but then I got pissed. What is with these people from other villages wanting to date me?

"Please, if you wanna fight then just say so. I'll take you all on." I said, pulling out kunais and shurikens.

"This should be quick."

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V. 2 hours later**

"**FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"** Tachi yelled.

Even after he burned the spiders, they were still coming after us. I even stabbed them a couple of time with my scythe, but they just wouldn't die.

"This isn't working. They wont die." I said.

He grunted.

"I can tell. Then what do we do?" he asked.

"I'll do it."

We looked over at Miamaki, who had a blue a sphere in her hand. Our eyes widened when she ran after the spiders with full speed. What is that in her hand? I've never seen anything like that before.

"**RASENGAN**!" she yelled.

The sphere hit both the spiders right in its' faces. It was in a matter of seconds before they both obliterated.

We stared in admiration. What took us 2 hours to do, it only took her 10 seconds.

"Dude, what was that?" I asked.

She turned around, covered in green spider juices, and smiled.

"The Rasengan." she said happily.

We both sighed, and walked over to her.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked.

Tachi looked over at me.

"Find Mitsuki." he said.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"MITSUKI'S GONE!" I yelled.

His sweat dropped and he soon nodded.

"She left 2 hours ago. She was…afraid" he said.

"Why? Why didn't she stay and help us?" I asked pissed off.

What the fuck man? She just fucking ditched us to do all the work while she stays safe and sound? I should go and fucking attack her!

"…She's a…arachnophobic." he said.

My anger deceased. No wonder she was too afraid to come in this forest. And all I did was treat her like shit the whole entire time.

"…How did she become that?" Miamaki asked.

"Mainly our mother because she made Mitsuki believe every spider will kill her. And also…the incident…" he said.

"…Incident?" we asked at the same time.

He nodded.

"I was stupid when I was younger, and brought home a tarantula from the forest when I was with my father. He wouldn't let me take, but I snuck it home anyways. I sat it in my room, and went to go look for a case for it, but…"

* * *

**Flashback 7 years ago Tachi's P.O.V**

"**Found it!" I said as picked up a small clear box. **

**It had holes on the top, which was perfect so it could breath. I smiled, and ran back to my room with the box behind my back. **

**All I had to do now is hide it from mommy and daddy, and I get to have a new friend. As I ran down the hallway, I saw my dad coming out of his room. I yelled in my head, and soon stopped instantly in front of him.**

**I looked up at his face and smiled.**

"**G-good afternoon, daddy." I said as innocently as I could.**

**He looked at me before smiling.**

"**Hello Tachi…what is that behind your back?"**

**I gasped.**

"**N-nothing!" I blurted out.**

**He looked at me confusedly, and before he could ask me anymore questions, I ran. This time with the box in front of me, so he wouldn't see it.**

"**I HAVE TO GO PEE PEE THROUGH MY WEE WEE NOW!" I yelled as I ran to my room.**

**When I got to my room, I slammed my door shut and sighed. I looked around my room, trying to find my spider. **

"**Spider where are you?" I whispered loudly.**

**I couldn't find it, and I sighed. Maybe daddy found it and killed it. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**My head shot up from under my bed when I heard my sister scream. Maybe spider went to her room.**

**I smiled and quickly stood up, I ran out of my room and into her room. My smiled dropped when I saw 2 large fang bites on her arm.**

**She was crying, and holding her arm in pain.**

"**IT BIT ME, IT BIT ME!" she yelled.**

**I stared with shock and fear, but it soon turned into a glare when was about to bite her again. I wouldn't allow it.**

"**DON'T YOU HURT MY SISTER!" I yelled.**

**I crushed it with the box in my hand. Its guts splattered on the floor, and Mitsuki kept crying.**

"**DADDY!" she yelled out in pain.**

**He rushed in her room quickly. He looked over at us.**

"**What happened!" he yelled lightly.**

"**IT BIT ME, IT BIT ME!" she cried again.**

"**WHAT BIT YOU!"**

"**A TARANTULA BIT ME!" she cried.**

**He looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**A tarantula! Are you sure!" he asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**IT WAS BIG AND HAIRY" she said. "I'M GONNA DIE!" she cried.**

**All of her crying made me cry, and we both cried hard together.**

"**I'M SORRY!" I yelled. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GONNA BITE YOU!" I cried.**

"**Where is it now!" dad yelled.**

**I sniffed.**

"**I killed it" I said.**

**Daddy sighed in relief. He soon went over and picked up Mitsuki bridal style. He looked over at me and frowned.**

"**I'm taking her to the hospital, and I want you to go to your room. Don't you dare come out until I come back and talk to you. Do I make myself clear?" he asked me deadly.**

**I sniffed, and I soon ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. **

* * *

**Flashback End Ray's P.O.V again**

When he was done with his whole explanation, I sighed.

"Who would have known that." I said

Tachi was about to respond, but an explosion went off not to far from where were at. Miamaki screeched and held on to Tachi. I just rolled my eyes, but they soon widen.

"Do you think that could have been Mitsuki?" I asked Tachi.

He was going to respond, but I didn't have time to hear it. I was already out of the cave and to where the explosion was heard from.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I panted as I jumped out of the smoke from the explosion of those rain ninjas jutsu. I tried to stand on my feet, despite my bleeding side. I held it and tried to heal it, only to have a kunai stab my arm.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry out in pain, but was a fail when I bit my lip piercing…again! This piece of shit!

"You're trying so hard, and it's very impressing, but you should just give up" the leader said.

I glared at him, and activated my hybrid sharingan.

"Fucking try me!" I yelled.

I ran towards the leader with full speed.

"HA, DON'T TRY!" one of the other ninja said.

He jumped in front of him for protection, and did some hands signs.

"Element combo: Swap water jutsu!" he cried.

Soon, muddy water come out of his mouth with so much pressure, and hit me instantly. I cried in pain, it felt as if rocks were hitting me. I was pushed back harshly hitting a tree. I fell on my stomach, and was twitching badly when he was done with his technique.

They laughed at me.

"This is fun, to bad we have to stop now." the leader said. "Finish her, then lets go find the rest of the team."

"Right" the other 2 ninjas said. "Water style: Water b-"

"_**Ice style: Ice needles jutsu**_"

"NGHH!"

I felt myself being picked up and lifted up. I looked up to see Ray holding me. He looked down at me, and walked me over to a tree and sat me down.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I shook my head. He frowned deeply, and looked at all of my wounds. He clenched his teeth and fist. His chakra shifted hugely to the point you could see it. It was a black/gray color.

"_**I'll kill all those fuckers!**_" he said.

I opened my mouth, but I shut it quickly. Something weird was going on with him.

His eyes changed into a deep pure red color. His skin tone went from pale, to dark gray. His short black spiky hair grew down to his back. His nails grew into some very sharp claws, black wings appeared behind him, and it seemed that he grew some fangs.

I stared with wide eyes into those red ones.

'_Did he just…transform?_'

"R-Ray-"

"_**Shut up**_!" he yelled lightly at me.

I quickly did, and he turned over to look at the rain ninjas. They looked at him with fear.

"W-what the hell are you!" the leader said.

"_**Your worst fucking nightmare!**_" he said.

He took a step back, and soon threw 100 senbon needles at us. He smirked, and opened his mouth.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" his screech was so strong that it destroyed the needles thrown at us.

I covered my ears. It was like he was a bat. Screw like, he is a bat!

"MY EARS!" one of the ninja screamed. "THEIR BLEEDING!"

Ray stopped, and quickly charged to the one holding his ear. With his claws, he quickly dug his fingers in his heart. He ripped his hand out, and his blood went flying every where.

He's dead, no matter how you wanna put it. I covered my eyes and looked away when he went after the next one.

All I heard was screams and cries for mercy, but it was instantly quiet.

"_**I'm sick of your fucking voice, shut up!**_" I heard Ray said.

I was tempted, and looked up to see Ray sticking his hand down his throat. He pulled his tongue out of his mouth, and tossed it aside before sticking his hand down his throat, cutting his throat from the inside out.

He soon ripped his jaw from off his face, and the ninja fell dead. I gasped and covered my eyes again.

'_He's ruthless_'

I opened them again, to see him walking over to the leader. The leader panicked, and backed away.

"Wait, lets make a deal. I'll give you our heaven scroll if you spare me. See, here!" he said as he threw the scroll where he was.

Ray smirked and was quickly in front of him.

"_**I was going to take it, rather if you were dead or alive**_" he said.

He grabbed his face and slammed it powerfully on a tree. His skull was broken apart, and fell off the rest of his body. Ray dropped him, and I looked around the whole area.

There was nothing left but dead bleeding bodies. It was a sad sight to see. Ray looked over to me and walked over to me. He kneeled so that we were eye level with each other.

"Mitsuki are you-"

"W-what are you!" I asked frightfully. "WHAT HAPPENED TO RAYVEN! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I yelled.

He looked down at the ground.

"I knew you'll never except me…" he said lowly.

I was taking back and gasped at myself. My stupidity got to the best of me.

"I'm sorry…I just…never seen you like…**this**…" I said.

"Humph." he grunted.

"Ray…can you tell me…what you really are?" I asked him.

He looked at me in my eyes.

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll never like me if I do."

I was gonna respond, but he didn't give me a chance to.

"If I tell you, then I'm at risk of losing you!" he yelled lightly at me.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Rayven, you wont-"

"AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME RAYVEN ALL READY! YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME!" he yelled at me angrily.

I looked down at the ground.

"…I'm sorry, Ray…" I said.

He humph and soon, he changed back to his regular form.

"Ray, Mitsuki!" we looked over to see Tachi and Miamaki running to us.

They quickly stopped, and looked around the area.

"God damn!" Miamaki said.

Soon, Tachi looked over at me, and his eyes widen slightly.

"MITSUKI"

He ran over to my side. I smiled.

"Sup…" I said lowly.

"Don't sup me, what happened to you!" he yelled.

I sighed.

"Some rain ninjas came after me" I said.

"Well, heal yourself!" he snapped.

"I'm too exhausted. My chakra was used up when I was fighting them." I said. "I need to wrap my injuries so they wont get infected." I said.

In an instant, Ray grabbed me and left up my shirt till it was off of me. I gasped and Tachi and Miamaki eyes almost came out their sockets.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I yelled at him.

He didn't respond, he soon took off his shirt, and I blushed madly.

'_Holy shit, he's gonna rape me!_'

'_It's not rape if you want it_' Toki said.

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting him to rip my bra off or something.

But nothing.

I felt something wrapped around my side tightly. I opened my eyes to see his shirt around me. I blinked in confusion as he got up and walked over to the scroll the rain ninja threw at him.

"Ray" I called to him. "What about you?" I asked.

"Shut up and just wear it!" he snapped at me.

I sighed and soon put my shirt back on.

He soon did some hand signs, and that giant bat, Jin, appeared.

"Ahhhh, it feels good to be let out." he said.

"Shut it, Jin." Ray said as he walked back over to me and lift me up.

He sat me on the bat and motion Tachi and Miamaki to climb on.

"Once again Rayven, you could have used that bat for when we first started the exam!" Miamaki said.

"But then we could have never found our scroll so quickly." Ray said.

"Whatever, you bastard."

With that said, we flew into the skies. I kept staring at Ray as he had his back to us.

'_Ray_'


	13. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I wanted to really take the time to apologize about my update. Yes, I will still be updating the story, and yes, once I do, everything will be back to normal with me. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I went through a lot of deaths in my family, and on top of that, my old laptop broke on me and I was like "What. The. Fuck?"But don't worry, my stories were saved on my friend's flashdrive, so no need to kill my laptop…cuz I already did hehehe. So, yea, expect updates hopefully in the next two weeks.**

**Bye and take care my fans :) **

**blindsnake **

**PS: I'm writing this on my new laptop :D. Hooray for Charlie!**


	14. Preliminary Rounds It's Not HardRight

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME :D. I KNOW IT'S BEEN WHAT? A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES? I know I know, you guys want to kill me, but, I've made it up with this chapter…well, at least I've hope so. Please, when you are finished reading the story, please read the bottom ONEGAI? ^-^ Once again, thank you very much for you wait, I should be updating regularly for now on, no matter what!**

**Anyways,**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V. 4 days later.**

I sighed as we lined up next to the other teams that passed the 2 exam. We were standing in front of a large arena, with a statue that was shaped into a hand sign. It was about 6 groups left, and I already knew we had to fight one another.

I still didn't recover fully from that battle, and Miamaki had gotten sick when we arrived at the tower.

Tachi was exhausted because he was up all night watching me. Ray, on the other hand, was the only who was still physically and mentally stable.

His transformation was still fresh in my mind. It was purely frightening, but at the same time, if you were a weird chick like me, was attracting as well. GOD damn IT I'm a freak…AND AT A YOUNG AGE TOO!

I kept staring at Ray as we waited for the 3rd exam to begin. He felt my eyes, and turned to look at me. We stared deeply at one another. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm…sorry." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know…" I said looking behind me to make sure the others didn't hear me. "That I said what I said."

He sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." he told me. "I did what I did to protect you. And if you're gonna fear me for protecting you, then that won't stop me. I'll do anything to make sure your safe." he said.

I blushed. That had to have been the sweetest thing he had said to me.

"Ray, I know it's a bad time to say this, but…I li-"

"Listen up you maggots!" Anko yelled. "The hokage have something to say to you all!" she said.

We both sighed at the same time, and turn to face Anko. Soon, hokage-sama cleared his throat.

"Ok, I'm just gonna make it short and sweet here. You all are gonna take a preliminary round before the actual 3rd exam. Whoever wins gets to go on to the next round and-"

"Shut up dobe, that's my explanation."

We looked over to the side uncle Sasuke walking to the center of the arena. Hokage-sama got upset.

"TEME, YOU NEED TO SHOW SOME RESPECT, I'M THE HOKAGE!" he said.

"Hn, you don't even know the definition of respect" uncle said.

"Sasuke, you should really be polite to Naruto."

I looked over to see aunt Serenity standing next to a bunch of other ninjas. I almost forgot that she was a Jonin with her own group

"Daddy is so coolio-MITSUKI!"

This time, Nevaeh came out of nowhere from behind Auntie, and ran over to where I am.

'_WHY IS IT THAT MY FAMILY SHOWS UP OUT OF NOWHERE?_' I yelled in my head.

She jumped on my neck and began to kiss me multiple times while I stood there, trying to process this. Soon, uncle Sasuke began to talk, as I was covered with wet kisses.

"As that idiot over there said" he started, pissing off hokage-sama and everyone else to laugh. "Whoever wins the exam can move on to the finals. You all will fight to the death, unless that person can't fight no more, or if I want to stop it. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, does anyone want to drop out right now? If so, raise your hand and walk over to the infirmary."

We all looked around; nobody raised their hand.

"AHH COME ON! ONE OF YA'LL DOESN'T WANT TO DO IT!"

We all looked over, and my eyes widen when I saw my mother and Lexi standing there. They were wearing their blue scrubs from work, and had on gloves, stethoscopes around their necks, and carried silver clip boards.

"Oh. My. God/Jashin!" Ray and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other.

"HIDE ME!" we yelled at the same time. "NO, YOU HIDE ME!" we yelled again.

"…I'm lost." I said.

Soon, our mothers looked over at us and Lexi smiled brightly at Ray, making him shiver coldly. She was gonna say something, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Alright, since no one wants to drop out, lets proceed." he said.

I heard my mom 'humph' at the fact that no one wanted to drop out.

Soon, a giant flat screen computer came out of the wall, and randomly began to select names. It soon stopped on a grass ninja, and a sound ninja.

"Those who have been picked go to the arena, and everyone else will go up to the bleachers with your senseis in the 5 minutes warning. The exam will start in a hour." uncle said.

'_My my, they sure did change the rules._' Toki said.

'_Why do you say that?_' I asked.

'_Normally, the exam starts as soon as the person's names are called. They pushed it back an hour. That's very generous_' she said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes.

'_You're so weird aunt Toki_'

Soon, I was pulled from my thoughts when Kakashi-sensei came up in front of us and smiled.

"Yo"

"Hi Kaka!" Nevaeh said letting go of me to hug him.

"Hello Nevaeh. How are you?" he asked.

"I feel peachy!" she said.

"Wow, that was a very educated word you just said." my sweat dropped at that. "Your mom must be teaching you well. What are you gonna be when you grow up?" he asked.

She smiled.

"A PHILOSOPHER!" she yelled loudly.

He nodded in approval.

"Yep, that sounds just like Serenity."

As Kakashi continued to play with her, Rays' father walked over to us.

"There's my fucking son!" he said.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ray asked surprised.

"Your dad is our sensei."

We looked over to see Autumn and Leo standing behind Hidan.

"Mitsuki!" Leo yelled and ran over to me.

He held my hands in his and smiled, making Ray twitch in annoyance.

"I'm so happy to see that you've have passed the exam, my flower!" he said as he kissed my hand.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Ray yelled as he smacked Leo's hands off of my mine.

Leo looked up at him and glared. "I see so it's a battle for the love of my flower huh?"

Ray smirked while I blushed. "Battle? There was never any competition, but if you insists, sure then, Lea."

Leo gasped in horror at what he called him. "L-LEA? I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT TAKE NAME CALLING, RAYVEN!"

Ray glared at the kid and was just about to say something.

"RAYVEN!"

We looked over to see Lexi rushing over to Ray. She quickly embraced him, and snuggled herself on him.

"Oh Rayven, it's so good to see you alright!" she squealed as she kissed him countless of times.

"Ok, ok mom. Mom…mom… STOP!"

"WOMAN, LET MY SON GO! YOU'RE FUCKING SUFFOCATING HIM WITH YOUR FUCKING TITS!" Hidan said, trying to pull her off of him

He tried to break her grip, but it was futile. She looked over at him, glaring, before swigging around I hoped not a passed out Ray. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE! I CAN HUG MY CHILD ANYWAY I PLEASE!" She said before smirking. "Are you just mad because you don't get the treatment anymore?"

I saw Hidan's jaw dropped as she gave him this alluring look. I could only stare, it was interesting to me! I actually wonder how old Ray's mom is. She should be at least my mother's age, but she looks like she's 22!

'_I hope I look that young in the future_' I blushed in admiration at her

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING SICK! STOP THAT SHIT!"

We looked down to see Ray pulling back to look up at his mother, pissed as a wide blush was on his face. "You two wanna fuck, then go in the bathroom and do that shit!" he yelled at them

Hidan looked away, coughing and looking down at the floor. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he mumbled.

Lexi, on the other hand, was unfazed. "Rayven hun, where's your shirt?" she asked.

Ray twitched and growled before sighing in a way of lost hope. "…She needed it." he said as moved his hand to point to me.

She looked over at me and gasped when she saw my bloody shirt.

"Oh my! You can't fight if your injured!" she said. "ETERNAL! YOUR DAUGHTER IS HURT!" she called my mom.

"IS MY SON FINE?" she yelled back, checking another child before walking over to us.

"Uhh…" she looked over at Tachi. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Uhm-"

"HE'S NOT SURE!" she yelled.

"MY BABY!" she yelled running over to us.

She grabbed Tachi and started to cradle him.

"Tachi, where does it hurt at!" she asked him.

I sighed in sadness. It's always Tachi…

"Mom, I'm not injured. I'm just tired. It's Mitsuki who needs attention. She fought 3 rain ninja, got caught in an explosion, and was hurt so badly, she couldn't use her medical jutsu to heal herself." he told her.

She looked at him, before looking over at me. She scanned me up and down before gasping.

"My little dog!" she cried as she pushed Tachi to the floor.

My sweat dropped as she came over to me and lift up my shirt up half way so just Ray's shirt was showing and not my bra.

'_Yea, like SOMEONE I know!' _I glanced at Ray.

She soon removed Rays' even bloodier shirt, and gasped horrified at the wound. I looked down because I thought it wasn't so bad. But I was wrong.

The major wound on my side it looked as if someone tried to cut me open and it was still bleeding. I had many bruises on my tummy and cuts, but just the one on my side was bad.

"Mitsuki…you could have…died." she said lowly.

I looked up at my mom. Her eyes were glassy. It was as if she was going to cry. My heart pinged at this.

"But I'm not d-"

"DON'T YOU KNOW THIS COULD HAVE BEEN INFECTED? OR EVEN WORST, YOU COULD HAVE BLED TO DEATH! YOU'VE BEEN LEARNING ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY FOR OVER 6 YEARS, AND YOU STILL LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!" she yelled at me.

"But mo-"

"You…disappoint me. I made you learn about these situations for a reason Mitsuki, reasons like this. But yet, you still let something like this happen." she said lowly.

I felt something inside of me snap. I gritted my teeth.

"SHUT UP, ETERNAL!" I yelled at her, taking her off guard. "IF IT WERE TACHI LIKE THIS, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL OVER HIM CRYING!" I yelled at her, and I soon pulled my shirt back down. "IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS SCOLD ME FOR BEING HURT, THEN FORGET ABOUT HEALING ME THEN. I DIDN'T NEED YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, AND I **DON'T** NEED YOU NOW!" I yelled at her, wiping my tears.

I snatched Rays' shirt from out of her hand, and just kept glaring at her surprised features. I turned to face Ray, and gave him back his shirt.

"Here, I'll just get some bandages from the infirmary." I said still pissed off and walked away.

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I stared at Mitsuki as she walked away from us. I couldn't believe she did that. She stood up to her mom. I smirked, and put back on my shirt. I looked over at her mother, she had her mouth covered and looked like she was thinking, and a sad look on her face.

She soon ran to where Mitsuki ran off to. I sighed, and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"**Rayven**"

I looked over to see my mom red eyes glaring at me.

"_**What**_!" I snapped in that same dark voice.

"**You transformed, didn't you!**" she asked.

My dad quickly looked over at her, and then to me. I smirked, and nodded my head.

"_**And what if I did? Those rain ninjas hurt Mitsuki; I didn't know how to control myself. They had to die!**_" I said.

Mom was gonna say something, but my dad applauded.

"That's my fucking son. Jashin will be most pleased." he said.

My mom twitched and glared at him.

"**Don't bring that fake religion in front of my son!**"

He glared back at her.

"_I should sacrifice your ass and show you how real it is!_" he said to her

I sighed. I don't understand this. If they can't stand each other, then why be around one another. These people are strange.

"My poor flower" I heard Leo say lowly.

I twitched, knowing he was talking about Mitsuki. I saw how Autumn rolled her eyes. She walked away from him and over to me.

"Yo" she said to me.

"Hey" I said, bored.

She smiled.

"You look pissed." she told me.

"I'm always pissed when it comes to those 2." I said, referring to my mom and dad as they fought more.

She sighed.

"Ray, did you really transform?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look at the holes on the back of my shirt, don't you think so?"

"For what reason though? What got you so pissed off that turn you into a monster?" she asked

I smirked.

"_**Never fuck with what is mine**_" I told her as I walked away to the bleachers.

* * *

**Tachi's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked up the stairs with Miamaki behind me. She coughed lightly, and I looked towards her with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.

"Tachi, I'm fine." she told me.

I sighed and held her hand with mine and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

She's cute. Sure she can be annoying when time comes, but she's still mine.

"Miamaki." I called to her.

"Hmm?"

"How did you learn that jutsu? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" I asked.

She smiled.

"My dad. He said it's a…legacy." she said.

I was gonna respond, only to have spotted someone familiar.

"Dad?" I asked.

He turned to face me, and smiled.

"Hello Tachi." he said as he walked up to me.

He looked at Miamaki before smirking.

"So, this is your girlfriend." he said.

We blushed instantly. He only laughed at us.

"It's ok." he said before looking around. "Where is your sister?" he asked me.

"She ran off because she and mom got into it." I told him.

"…Your mother is here?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yea, she's in the infirmary-"

I couldn't even finish because dad walked down the stairs to the infirmary.

I sighed.

'_That horny bastard…_'

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I was fuming with anger.

'_How dare she!_' I yelled in my mind. '_Why is it that I have to be yelled at! When Tachi comes in with a little scratch, she's like "MY POOR BABY!" but here I am, bleeding to death, and she's like "I'm disappointed in you"_'

I felt my eyes welt up with tears, and I soon came if front of a room that was stocked with medical supplies. I took off my shirt, and began to cleanse the wound, and soon wrap bandages around me as I cried.

"This sucks!" I cried to myself. "This sucks mega ass!"

When I was done, I placed everything back. Soon, I walked out of the room, and back to where the arena is. As I turned the corner, I saw my mother and father.

What the hell is he doing here? I cursed under my breath, and hid myself. I looked back a little to see that my mom was crying on my dad's shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around her for support.

"S-she was in such bad shape, and all I-I did was yell at her. I-I told her she was a-a disappointment, f-for being hurt. What kind of a mother am I!" she said crying.

"Eternal, you're not a bad mother-"

"YES I AM!" she cried.

"No you're not. You didn't know how to handle the situation so you snapped. Just talk to her. I'm sure she will understand."

I guess she ignored him. "She hates me Itachi! But who wouldn't hate their own mother for that?"

I bit my lip gently, and soon, I walked away from this crying fest. I don't hate my mother. I know she can do some pretty stupid stuff, but I still love her. She's my mother.

Sighing, I somehow made it back to the arena without getting caught by my parents. I walked over to where my team was, and stood next to Ray.

The exam was about to start, so I made it back just in time. Ray looked over at me.

"You alright?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yea. All I had to do was clean it and wrapped it with REAL bandages." I told him smiling.

He smirked, and we soon looked back to the arena.

"Who do you wanna fight?" I asked.

"You should know." he said.

"Leo?"

He nodded his head.

"Yea. I'm going to paint the whole village red with his blood." he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're so murderous." I told him.

He chuckled and looked over at me.

"_**People need to stop fucking with what's mine**_" he said.

I looked over at him, before looking back at the arena, sighing. The kid is so weird. Who the hell could he have been talking about? Shortly, the battle was over and the sound ninja won, which was very quick. I think his name was…oh who gives a shit!

Soon, the computer began to randomly select names. It soon stopped on Miamaki and Leo.

Miamaki squealed and hugged me. What is she hugging me for?

"I finally get to fight someone." she said. "Wish me luck" she said before jumping off of the rail.

* * *

**Miamaki's P.O.V.**

I stood before this Leo guy, and soon got into a stance. He on the other hand, just stood there. This went on for about a while, and I got ticked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight you." he told me.

I blinked in confusion. What the hell does he mean he can't fight me? I dropped my stance.

"And why the hell not?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"Because, you are the girlfriend of my flower's brother. If I fight you, then she will never go out with me."

I shook my head.

"Dude, she wouldn't care if you fought me. In fact, if you don't fight me, she'll never go out with you because she'll think you're a cunt" I told him.

He looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yep."

"So, if I defeat you she'll go out with me then!" he said.

"Uh-"

"Then it settles, I shall fight you for my flowers' love!" he said.

'…_Mitsuki will kill me. To hell with that, __**RAYVEN**__ will kill me' _

He soon came at me shurikens. I ducked all of them, and soon did some hand signs.

"Byakugan!" I cried.

I soon got into the Hyuuga style stance, and tried to read his pressure points.

"Ahh, so you're a Hyuuga as well? Interesting."

He soon did some hand signs.

"Fire style: Burning Flame Jutsu!"

He soon blew out white fire. I stood there in awe. I've never seen white fire before. I heard it was the hottest fire.

"MIAMAKI MOVE!" I heard Tachi yelled.

I snapped out of my trance and did some hands signs.

"WATER STYLE: WATER BLAST JUTSU!"

I soon spit out an intense form off water, causing his fire to burn out. He was hit by my jutsu, and was sent flying back to the statue behind us. I stopped my jutsu, and watched him get back up.

He was soaked, just the way I wanted him to be. He came at me, and I did more hands signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blast Jutsu"

I sucked in some air, and soon, I blew out a ball of wind in his direction. In an instance, he was frozen where he was at.

I smiled.

"Since Leo cannot fight anymore, the winner is-"

**POOF**

I gasped when I saw a clone disappear from sight.

"MIAMAKI, MOVE!" my team yelled at me.

I looked up to see Leo on the ceiling. He threw kunais at me, and I took a step back.

"ROTATION!" I yelled.

Soon, a sphere of my chakra surrounded me. All of the kunai bounced back, and I thought I was safe. But out of 20 kunais, 5 had explosion tags on them.

The tags set off, causing my whole rotation to be blown up, including me as well. I rolled out of the smoke from the impact of my jutsu. My whole body was sore and numb. I couldn't even move my fingers.

"Since Miamaki cannot continue, then the winner is Hijikata Leo."

"MIAMAKI!" I heard Mitsuki yell.

I heard her footsteps run to me, and she quickly fell down next to me. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Sup?" I asked her.

Her eyes were glossy.

"Y-you fought…very well" she said.

Soon, Tachi and Ray came over to me as well.

"Hey guys."

"How are you feeling?" Tachi asked.

"My whole body hurts, but I'll get use too it."

"Uzumaki-san"

We all looked up to see Leo walking towards us. They glared at him, while I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"…I am very honor to have fought you." he said, bowing.

I grinned.

"Don't be" I said.

They all looked at me surprised.

"THAT WAS THE BEST FIGHT I'VE EVER FOUGHT IN!" I yelled.

I guess I put too much energy into that, because I blacked out after that.

At least I can finally rest peacefully now.

* * *

**Aha, sorry for the sucky long chapter :P. I'm not so good with fighting scenes, but it's to bad that I'm gonna have to try. Anyways, I was thinking about posting a new story, a spin off from I HATE YOU, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? This time, it was going to be writing about Lexi and Hidan. Tell me what you guys think ..**

**Anyways, until next time my friends. R&R!  
**

**blindsnake **


	15. Use Me As A Tool, Just Win

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I sighed as the next opponents to fight were a waterfall ninja, and a sand ninja.

My mom took Miamaki to the infirmary to heal her, and Uzumaki-sama was crying and yelling how awesome she fought and that he was gonna take her out for some ramen.

It put a smile on my face to know how much he cares for her. I wish my parents were the same.

'_See? What did I tell you?_' I heard Toki.

"Hey"

I looked over at Ray as he lend against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea?" I asked him.

"…Come here" he told me.

I looked at him confusedly, and soon walked over to him.

"What is it-"

I couldn't even finish because he grabbed me by my waist and pressed me against him. I blushed.

"What are you d-"

"You have to promise me that you'll win." he told me.

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, still blushing.

"I don't want to go after and kill the person who dares defeat you…again." he said.

His eyes flashed that blood red color, before changing back to their original colors again.

I sighed, and nodded my head. He smirked and held me tighter. I just kept blushing.

Why is he hugging me? Ray isn't the type to hug…or maybe he is…I duhno.

Soon, the fight with was over, and the waterfall ninja won, and the next set of people were randomly selected. I sighed and began to think in my head a little.

But I couldn't think for so long, because Ray's grip on me tightened. He looked down at me.

"You better win." he said.

I looked over at the computer, and my eyes widened. I had to fight Autumn. I looked over at her. She smiled a sweetly sick smile as she jumped off of the rail.

I sighed and decided to walk down the stairs. I knew if I hopped off the rail, I'm at risk of opening my wound more. As I walked, I came passed my mom, dad and Lexi.

"Good luck."

I stopped when I heard my mom say that, but continue to walk again. I was still angry with her, but…I was happy to hear her of all people say that. I stopped when I was on the arena. Autumn smiled at me.

"Isn't this something? Me, fighting you, this must be a sign." she said.

I looked at her confusedly.

"A…sign?" I asked.

She nodded.

"A sign to see who's better for Ray of course." she said.

I glared at her, before smirking.

"I guess you're right." I said.

She frowned.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"I'm smirking because this is pointless." I said, but keeping my voice down. "Ray wants me, not you." '_Well, I certainly hope so_' "And you and me fighting over him is not gonna change his mind." I told her, crossing my arms under my chest.

She glared at me.

"Fine, we'll see about that right now" she said, flipping her black wavy hair.

We stood there, trying to see what we were going to do. In an instance, we went at each other at the same time. We both blocked each other with kunais.

I clenched my teeth, and moved back from her. I began making some hands signs.

"Fire Style-"

"**To slow**"

I looked behind me, only to see Autumn smirking. She kicked me, sending me flying into the air. I stopped myself from hitting that statue, and landed back on my feet.

'_Damn, this bitch is fast_' I thought to myself.

'_She wasn't this fast before. Be careful_' Toki said.

"What's wrong?" she said. "Do you feel…" she carried off as she came in front of me so quickly. "**slooooooowwwwww**?" she said very slowly to me.

I saw her punch coming, and I tried to avoid it, but only failed. I was sent flying to the wall next to me. I tried to stop myself, but I was too slow.

'_What's going on with me_' I thought to myself.

I slid on the wall, after I collided into it, till I was on my butt.

"What did you do to me?" I yelled.

She smirked as she walked to me.

"Isn't it obvious? You're caught in my genjutsu"

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I clenched the rail in front of me. I should have told her that Autumn had the ability to put people into a genjutsu where she controls time.

She grabbed Mitsuki by her hair, and threw her into that statue. I was going to jump in the fight to save her, but I was stopped by Tachi.

"Dude, don't." he said.

I looked at him.

"But-"

"Mitsuki wouldn't want you too. Trust me." he told me.

I sighed.

"…Ok"

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

I covered my mouth as this Autumn girl was fucking my baby up. She was swinging her back and forth as if she were a rag doll. Who the hell do the bitch think she is to hurt her.

"I have to stop this!" I said.

I was about to run in, but I felt someone grabbing my scrubs. I look behind me to see Nevaeh holding me. She was smiling cutely at me.

"Mitsuki wouldn't like that, aunt Nellie" she said.

"Nevaeh, you don't understand, Mitsuki-"

"Will throw an attitude and the whole world will be at its end"

We all looked behind us to see the hokage's daughter walking up to us, holding her side.

"You shouldn't be up walking yet. Go back and rest." Lexi said.

She shook her head.

"I have to see Mitsukis' fight." she said.

I humph.

"There won't be a fight to watch, because I'm going to stop it!" I said as I turned around to go to the arena.

"Eternal"

I stopped walking when I heard Itachi call me.

"She's an Uchiha. We always come through somehow."

"But Itachi…" I said lowly. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE'S GONNA GET HERSELF KILLED-"

"This is OUR daughter were talking about!" he snapped lightly at me.

I looked at him with wide eyes, before turning back to see that bitch tossing her around, slamming her face in the ground.

"Mitsuki" I said lowly before letting my eyes welt up with tears again. "Why do I fail when it comes to her? Why do I fail as a mother to protect her?" I sobbed lightly

Itachi wrapped his arms around me.

"…She's strong, if she can live in a house with you, then she's very strong." he told me.

"Plus…"

We looked over at Lexi to see her smiling at me.

"My son has interest in her. If anyone could impress my son, then she must be special." she said winking at me.

I sniffed a little, before nodding.

"…If you all think it's for the best, then alright." I said.

I soon look over at Itachi, before frowning, and began to pull at his ear.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'SHE'S STRONG IF SHE CAN LIVE WITH ME!"

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I gasped, and tried to get back up on my feet, only to have Autumn smash my head back down on the hard floor.

"Do you still think you have a shot with Ray!" she said lowly.

"Nghh, you're a fucking bit-"

I couldn't even finish, because she smashed my head again.

'_Ugh, this is pointless_'

'_Let me help you_' I heard Toki said.

'_No, I can do this_' I told her.

Autumn pick me up by my neck, and slammed me into a wall. She began to choke me, and I tried to gasp for air.

"**Give up, you bitch**" she gritted threw her teeth.

I clenched my fist, and with enough speed, I socked her right in her face. She flew back, and I quickly gasped for air.

She growled.

"**WHY WONT YOU QUIT!**" she yelled at me as she held her cheek.

I weakly smirked.

"Cause, I'm not going to lose to a cunt like you!" I told her.

She growled more, and ran to me, but I quickly kicked her, and she flew till she hit the next wall. I smirked when we came into eye contact.

"Looks like I'm getting use to your jutsu." I told her, amusedly.

This seemed to piss her off even more, but she soon calmed down.

"It seems you are getting used to it. Let see how you handle level 2!"

I was taking back, and everything seemed to be slower.

'_Ok Mitsuki calm down_' I thought in my head.

'_Please, let me he-_'

'_No, if I let you help me, then I would have lost my pride!_'

She sighs and soon, I activated my hybrid sharingan eyes.

"PLEASE, THAT WONT HELP YOU!" she yelled, running towards me.

In an instance, I ran to her, kicking her back as I jumped up shortly into the air. "LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" I yelled, looking over at Ray and Tachi as they stared at me, shock. I winked, sticking my tongue out and flashing them the victory sign before curling up into a ball somehow using the air to hold me in place as I spun.

"FIRESTYLE" I said before quickly falling still in a tight ball. "DRAGONS HUDDLE JUTSU!" I yelled, letting fire shot from all around me.

"OH PLEASE! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HIT ME WITH THAT!" I heard the smirk in her voice.

I knew she tried to move, but it's futile for her to leave her spot. The moment I kicked her, I released another jutsu of mine, Dragon's Grip. "W-WHAT THE?" I heard her in cry in fear. "I CAN'T MOVE!" she yelled.

That's when I smirked, and I came crashing down, colliding on her. All you could hear was her screaming and cracking from the now broking floor, before she went flying to the other direction. I quickly jumped back onto my feet, holding my side in pain. Yea…next time I won't do that again.

That's a move only the Kazahana knows. It cannot be copied because others do not have what's necessary to learn this move, and that is…

The Dragon Spirit.

But I'll tell you more about that later! Heh!

'_My my, I'm impressed you learned that!_' I heard Toki.

'_Yea, thanks_'

I looked over at Autumn. She had burn marks on her arms and chest and even her shirt was slightly tarnished. I saw her getting up, but I quickly appeared in front of her, grabbing her by her hair and started swinging her around. "UH-UH!" I said as I continued to spin. "PAY BACK'S A BITCH! IMMA FINISH THIS KAZA-CHIHA STYLE!" I yelled as the air began to dance around me and the heat of my chakra burned from out of me, turning into fire.

She was screaming, trying to claw my hand, but the fire around me burned her, making her scream louder. "ELEMENT COMBO: MIMI'S(**Her nick name :D**) SUPER AWESOME FIRE AND WIND DUAL!" I yelled the corniest thing as I let her go.

The fire and the air was wrapped all around her, burning her whole body as she collided harshly on the wall, making it crack and dent with her body imprinted on it as she fell.

I panted, using up almost all my chakra on that and held my side.

"S-She's down…it's over-"

"_****_**!**"

She lifted herself, the worst condition I have ever seen her in. Tears of pain were coming out of her eyes as she stared at me with wide eyes and I stared at her back. Damn, this bitch got a will asking for her.

"How could you have been used to my jutsu already!" she asked. "WHY IS IT THAT YOU, A LITTLE BITCH YOUNGER THAN ME, PUT ME IN THIS SITUATION! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN A LONG TIME AGO!"

I smirked.

"Because I won't lose to a bitch like you!" I said. "IMMA TOUGH TITTY BITCH SO GET USED TO IT! I'M NOT GIVING UP **MY MAN** TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

She glared at me.

"FINE, LET SEE YOU BREAK THIS!" she yelled and made hands signs. "NINJA ARTS: TIME ALTER JUTSU LEVEL 6!" she cried.

My smirk widened. I'm used to her genjutsu. I'm an Uchiha, we're masters of genjutsu. I took a step forward to her...well, at least I thought I was. My smirk dropped when I saw that I couldn't even move. This time, she smirked.

"You can't even move in this level" she told me. "I MADE SURE OF IT! YOU'RE DONE FOR GOOD! THIS IS MY HIGHEST LEVEL OF GENJUTSU! NOT EVEN AN ANBU COULD BREAK IT!" she laughed wickedly at me

She was right, I tried to move my body, but I couldn't. I stood there, completely frozen.

'_MOVE GOD DAMN IT MOVE!_' I yelled.

It was useless.

'_I'm going to lose!_'

I looked around the whole area. My mom and dad were watching me with wide eyes, Nevaeh telling me to move, and Miamaki was cheering for me.

I looked up to see Tachi giving me this look, and Ray…his eyes were full of worries.

'_I can't lose. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!_'

'_I can make it so that you won't lose' _Toki said.

'…_Are you…sure?_' I asked.

'_I give you my word_' she said.

'…_Ok…_'

With that said and done, my body went limp, and I was blacked out.

* * *

**Toki's P.O.V.**

I smirked when I was finally in control of this battle. I could have been defeated the little bitch, if only someone wasn't so stubborn. I looked over at the Autumn girl. She was still smirking like a manic, like she won this or something. I smirked inwardly.

"**IT'S OVER!**" she yelled, coming at me with a kunai.

When she was about an inch away from me, I grabbed her wrist with force. She gasped, and looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked, letting my eyes change to its Hebi no Me form.

"_You're damn right it is_" I said, before bending her arm back breaking it.

She screamed in pain, and I soon kicked her to the side. She fell only a few feet away from me. She stood up, grabbing her arm in pain.

"I-impossible…NO ONE CAN BREAK MY JUTSU!" she yelled.

I smirked.

"News flash honey, one bitch did!" I said, placing my hand on my…well Mitsuki's hips. "And to think that you fell for my act when I pretended that I couldn't move!"

'_Aww, she's so tiny! Sigh, my little niece will be a heart throb when she gets older!_' I squealed in my head. I normally think of other things that are more important when I'm bored.

But I got bored with that and continued to bash this girl.

"Let me see, can I make that face again…Oh no please don't hurt me, you're so strong-**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" I laughed in her pathetic face. "YOU WERE SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT IT WAS JUST TOO FUCKING UGLY!"

She glared at me, and came charging. I smirked more, and jumped in the air pretty high since Mitsuki's body is so light, and did a flip, so that I was behind her. I placed my hand on her back, and began to make hand signs quickly in the other.

I lowered my head to her ear.

"_You're slow_" I taunted her as I finished making my hand signs. "_And now, it's over_" I told her before moving back.

"**Ninja Art: Moon Prison Jutsu**" I said calmly.

I heard her breath hick, and she was soon limp. I stepped away from her, and moved to her face to see her reaction with an amused smile, letting Mitsuki's long hair trail along. She was pale, and her mouth and eyes were wide open.

I look deeply in her eyes, learning all of her dark fears as I saw something useful, before my smirked tugged into a dark smile. I chuckled lightly before laughing cruelly.

"_**How does it feel to be in my genjutsu and not be able to move! YOU STUPID BITCH!**_" I asked her, still laughing darkly.

I soon stopped; still snickering a bit before closing my eyes.

"**Shadow Style: Nightmarish Jutsu**" I said before reopening my eyes again.

It was dead quiet and I moved away from her. "Humph" I grunted as I walked away. "_**I won**_" I said loud enough so that **everyone **could hear me.

I soon pointed at all the members in the bleacher area, still walking. "_**AND IF ANY OF YOU MUTHAFUCKAS THINK THAT YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME, YOU'LL END UP JUST LIKE HER!**_" I pointed at Autumn with a dark smirk.

It was then that she fell on her knees, and soon began screaming in terror.

"**NO, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE, STOP!**" she yelled. "**RAYVEN! RAYVEN DON'T LEAVE ME! HELP ME! NO, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" She soon cried.

I smirked as I flipped Mitsukis' hair.

'_Yes, scream! It excites me_' I thought as I walked passed Mitsuki parents, Rays' mom, her cousin, and their teammate.

"Mitsuki"

I stopped when I heard my sister call for me. I look back at her with cold eyes.

"What?"

She was going to answer, but the other 2 team members came down the stairs. The 2 boys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mitsuki!" they said at the same time.

"**What is it? Honestly, one fucking person at a fucking time!**" I snapped lightly at them.

They all looked at me confusedly.

"Mitsuki, what did you-"

"If you want to know what happen to that girl, then all you need to know she'll be alright. She'll snap out of it in about a week or 2." I said simply.

"Mitsuki, why are you speaking as if you lost your damn mind!" Eternal yelled at me.

I turned to look at her, glaring at her. "_You make me sick! How fucking dare you to ask me what the FUCK is wrong with me! As if you care, woman! You should be asking a mofo if they're alright instead of fucking their insides up and make them cry!_" I snapped at her lightly.

She just stared at me with hurtful eyes at what I said, and shortly, her father jumped in. "Mitsuki, you need to watch yourself-"

I smirked at him. "_Why, daddy? Because what I'm saying is true?_" I asked him in a whimpering voice before glaring at him as well. "_You should be more nice to me one day something's gonna happen and you're gonna wish you had me._" I said before turning to look at her brother.

"_And you need to stop babying me! I'm just fine. I don't need help from people like you!_" I snapped at him before looking at the one she has a crush on.

I smirked alluringly at him. "And you…you're cute. I'm happy I'm being watched over." I winked before blowing him a kiss.

I felt everyone's confusion, only making me laugh on the inside. I finally got to say what I always wanted! Oh when I get back into my body I'm going to do a victory dance.

I soon sighed, closed my eyes, and breathe in a little. Speaking of bodies, I spent too much time in hers. It's time for me to go.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with wide eyes. My head pounded and I heard a screaming noise in the back ground. I held my head, and my ears.

"CAN SOMEONE **PLEASE** TELL THAT BITCH TO SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" I yelled irritable. "What the hell is she screaming for anyways?"

"You mean…you don't remember what happen?" Ray asked.

I shook my head. They all looked at me confused.

"Mitsuki…what happened out there?" Miamaki asked.

I blinked in confusion.

"I…don't know…"


	16. For Jashin? Or Her Happiness?

**Ray's P.O.V.  
**  
I sighed as I looked at my mother and Mitsuki's mom picked up Autumn and took her to the infirmary. Mitsuki was also in the infirmary so that she could wrap up her wounds again.

I'm just relived to know that she won. But how she doesn't remember that she defeated Autumn made me worry. It was like she was…possessed. And the fact that she suddenly grew some balls really made me confused.

However, I couldn't help but to smirk a bit at her saying towards me. She's happy that I protect her, and I'm happy that she lets me. Shortly, my smirk dropped into a small frown.

'_Yea, but she was scared shitless when she saw who I really am._' I sighed in my head. What happens if I actually tell her the truth, about who I really am? Would she…still want me?

"Ray"

I turned my gaze over to my father. He was smirking at me, and placed his hand on my head.

"Yea?"

"I want you to remember that Jashin will be judging you out there." he told me. "You're close to you know what." he said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes while he smirked at me.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I do" he said as he ruffled my hair.

I smirked inwardly. This is what I've been waiting for all my life. My moment. My moment to make my father proud of me. To make Jashin proud of me.

Soon, the computer began to randomly select names. Everyone in the room was watching, waiting to see who was gonna fight who. It soon stopped, and I smirked darkly.

It was me up against a sound ninja.

I looked over at my dad.

"Father." I said.

He looked over at me, letting me know I have his attention.

"…I will make you proud." I said as I walked away from him and to the arena.

I heard him snicker. "That's my fucking son!"

As I walked down the stairs, I'd came passed Mitsuki, who was walking up the stairs. We stopped walking when we were next to each other.

"Ray" she called to me.

"Hn?"

"…Don't kill the person." she said.

I smirked, and turned to look at her, but it dropped when I saw those pleading eyes.

"…Please." she said lowly.

My chest pounded, and I walked away from her with clenched fist.

What is with her and her caring about people? It makes me sick, but it makes me feel…different.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I snapped at her as I kept walking.

Even though we were far away, I could still feel her eyes on me. I cursed at her in my head for making me feel different.

"Good luck, Rayven"

I looked over to the side to see my mom smiling at me. I sighed, and nodded my head.

"…I'll make you proud too…mom" I said lowly so she couldn't hear me.

I stopped in front of the sound ninja in front of me. He was chuckling.

"So, you're my opponent." he said. "I've been watching you, and your abilities are amazing."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, let's get this shit over with." I said as I closed my eyes.

He chuckled more at me.

"Are you gonna do it?" he asked me.

I open my eyes again.

"Do what?"

"You know, transform?" he asked me.

My eyes widened slightly, before dropping back to my bored look.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about"

I don't have to do anything for him. He's just a sacrifice anyways.

"Oh really? Ok then. After I'm done defeating you, I'm going to have my way with that girl with the silver hair." he told me. "She is a cute one, an evil one. I like her even more after that battle."

My eyes almost popped out their sockets. I looked over at Mitsuki slightly. She was looking at us with a weird look, wondering what we're talking about.

I turned back to glare at him.

"_**Don't you dare lay your fucking fingers on her**_!" I snapped at him.

He laughed at me, while I narrow my eyes.

'_He's dead_'

"So, she's the source of all your power and attention." he told me.

I was taking back. I didn't know I care that much for her. It's Mitsuki. She doesn't revolve around my world. Besides, just because I protect her, doesn't mean she's my strength…is she?

"But then again, she is cute. I might just have her for my own uses."

I gritted my teeth at that. He has no fucking right to look at Mitsuki like that.

"Enough, I'm sick of having a fucking conversation with you!" I snapped at him as I did some hands signs.

Soon, my scythe came out of the poof, and I got into position. I was in extreme rage, and when I'm like this, I don't leave anything alive. This should be quick.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I snuck up the stairs to get a better look at the battle. Rayven sure did get our temper. It put a cheesy smile on my lips. He was always the cutest when he was pissed.

I stood next to Mitsuki, and she didn't even notice I was there. I got a good look at her. She was staring down at the arena intensely, holding her hands in a praying like way. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"How cute! You really have a thing for Rayven, yea?" I asked.

She was taking back at my statement, and quickly looked up at me. "N-No…I just…"

"You just?" I stared down at her, waiting amusedly.

"…I do…I really like him-"

"You have a thing for my fucking son?"

We looked over to see Hidan walking over to us, and I gritted my teeth. "Mother fucker! Did you just not hear me ask her that already? Go the fuck away."

He looked at me. "Calm the fuck down, I'm asking my question too."

"GO AWAY!" I snapped.

My fucking ex-husband, Hidan. God I hate this fuck with a passion. If I knew he was just gonna betray me twice, I would have never wasted 8 fucking years with him, and I defiantly would have never told him that Rayven was his son. I always told Rayven lies about me and Hidan, I never wanted to tell him the real reason why me and his father split apart. I wanted him to have SOME sort of respect for his father. I just simply told him about the whole Jashin shit and I didn't like it so I took off. Hidan and I thought of the plan and kept it like that.

But now, I'm thinking about telling him the truth. I'm tired of this bullshit with me and Hidan. Maybe then he'll stop coming over my house.

"Uhm…Excuse me…but…why do you two hate each other so much?"

We looked down at Mitsuki's confused face and sighed. "Because once a whore always a whore." I told her.

"I could say the same fucking thing, bitch." He sneered at me. "Once Ray becomes a true Jashinist, he's gonna come with me ya understand that?" he smirked.

I growled at that, but that's when Mitsuki spoke. "B-But why would you let your son go to something so evil. I understand about the whole Immortality shit, but-"

"Look, it's none of your fucking business. It's what he wanted." He told her. "Now, be a good little fucking girl and let the adults-"

"Fuck that shit! We're having a fucking conversation! But you know what? I'm done talking to you!" She humph, walking away further down the bleachers. "What the fuck? Calling me a little girl, I outa smack some shit in the whore's head!"

He stood there twitching with disbelief while I laughed at him. "You're forgetting that she's Eternal's daughter, idiot." I told him, winking as I looked back at the fight.

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V**

I was able to stab this fuck a couple of, but not in critical areas like I planned. I thought this was an easy kill, but he was acting like a whoring worm. I leaped up, and tossed my scythe at him. He dogged it, but I pulled the cable and aimed at his arm. I cut it lightly, but it wasn't enough.

I grunted, and began to do some hands signs in my left hand. I'm tired, and it's time to end this shit all ready.

"Ice Style: Hail-"

"Ninja Art: Silent Sound Jutsu." he said.

I soon stopped my attack, and landed on the floor. I gritted my teeth, and held my ears. It was like I was listening to a chalk board getting scratched over a million times that was stuck in my fucking head.

He smirked at me, and did more hand signs.

"Sound Style: Sound Explosion Jutsu"

He lifted his finger and did a gentle snap, but it was as if he stuck screamo music in my ear and played it in high blast. **(I actually do shit like that when I go to sleep and wake up deaf the next day :D. Hooray for BMTH!).**

I winced and held my ears tighter.

"Ha, how does my sound feel?" he asked me.

Every time he talked, my ear drums would burn in pain. I closed my eyes, thinking it would block out the noises.

"HA, DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE IT!" he yelled.

His yelling was like fucking bullets in my ear! God damn it, why is it so loud?

…What the fuck, why is it that I'm being over powered by it?

I soon snapped my eyes opened, revealing my blood red eyes. I opened my mouth, and release a noise that surpassed his crappy sound. If you know anything with bats, then you should know they use high frequency sounds to communicate with one another and know where they are going **(I love bats :D)**. Well, I use the sound waves to create it as a weapon.

"_****_"

My screech broke me from his jutsu, and he was on his knees. I kept screeching, and everyone else in the room cried out in pain, and even the computer cracked. The ninjas' ear began to bleed, and I soon stopped because I didn't want to mess up my throat **(SCREAMO! :D…ok, I'll stop now :P)**.

He soon removed his hands from his ears, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're stronger than you seem. Your sound is almost better than mine." he said.

I glared at him.

"_**Almost**_" I asked him deadly.

He smirked at me, and soon looked up to where Mitsuki was.

"Hey you, silver hair girl"

She looked over at him and blinked confusedly.

"MITSUKI, DON'T YOU FUCKING-"

"Mitsuki huh, so that's your name, it suits you well. How about after I'm done defeating him, you and I could go out somewhere?" he offered her. "Come on, who needs a loser like that when you can have a man?"

Something inside of me snapped. "_**I'll kill you**_" I said lowly.

My anger seemed to finally boiled over. My dark chakra poured out of me, and I let myself be consumed by it. He was asking for it, so now I'm gonna give it to him.

He looked over at me with amusement in his eyes.

"So, you're finally doing it! I knew she was source of that incredible power!" he said.

When my transformation was completed, I heard many gasps from the ninjas in the room. But I paid no attention to them. I glared at him while he smirked.

"So, you finally let your true from show" he said with a smirk as he put his hands together to make a hand sign. "Now, I can fight at my fullest st-"

I didn't even give him a chance to talk. In a blink of an eye, I was already in front of him. I grasped his wrist, and began to twist it in un-natural way. He yelled in pain when I finally snapped it, and just for the hell of it, I ripped his arm off his body.

He screamed and fell on the ground, clutching his missing arm to try to make the bleeding stop.

"FUCK YEA, THAT'S MY FUCKING SON!" I heard my dad yell.

"RAYVEN, HONNY BE CAREFUL! BLOOD STAINS ARE REALLY HARD TO COME OFF!" my mother yelled after him.

I smirked, and walked over to the ninja, exposing every single one of my claws.

"Y-you're a monster." he told me with fear in his voice and eyes.

I smiled darkly.

"_**It's what you ask for.**_" I said. "_**Let Jashin judge you when you reach Hell.**_" I told him, picking my scythe from the ground.

He was squirming like a little bitch. All you could hear were my mother and fathers cheering for me as I got closer to him. Fear reached him and he was crawling back till his back pressed on the wall and I kept walking to him, still with the smirk on my face.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" He threw sebon needles at me.

I easily slash them away with my claws and I grinned darkly at him. "_**You ready for death now?**_"

His eyes widened when I raised the scythe above his head, I brought it down at a face pace, for a nice quick clean kill. You know, so mother wouldn't have such a hard outfit to clean.

"RAY!"

I quickly stopped the scythe, when it was only an inch away from his neck. I turned slightly to look up at Mitsuki. She was giving me those pleading eyes again. It made my made chest burn.

"_…Don't do it_" she mouthed to me. "_Please_"

I soon heard my father over in the stands, yelling. "_OH COME THE FUCK ON, RAY! KILL HIM! KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER!_"

I was going to ignore her and do it anyways, but my chest clenched tighter. What the fuck is this feeling! Why am I not killing him? Why do I want to make her happy?

'_Do I want to make her happy?_'

With I sigh, I moved away from him, and change back to my normal form. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"…Why did you spare me?" he asked.

I scoffed.

"You were saved by a plea. I won, you can't even make a hand sign" I told him.

I turned around and began walking away from him. This is some pure bull shit. I looked up to see Mitsuki smiling at me. I tsked and looked away from her…but…I liked seeing her smile.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR ENEMY!" I heard him yelled.

"RAY MOVE!" my mom, Miamaki, Tachi, and Mitsuki yelled.

I turned to see him charging at me with a kunai in his hand. I gritted my teeth, and swung around with my scythe clutched in my hand.

"_**FUCKING DUMBASS!**_" I cursed as him.

My scythe stabbed his chest, stomach, and right leg. He yelled out and coughed up blood, while I moved behind him.

"_**I HATE WHEN FUCKING BITCHES LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING QUIT!**_" I yelled furiously.

"WAIT, NO DON-"

I didn't even give him the chance to speak. I cut him starting at his shoulder, down his waist in an instance. It took a while before his upper half slid off his lower half, and he fell on the floor completely dead, and flicked the blood off my scythe.

I stared at his corpse, and soon, I summoned my scythe back to where it came from.

"_**…Stupid ass**_" I said out loud before walking away with my hands in my pockets.

It was extremely quiet in the whole area as I made my way back to my father, Tachi, Miamaki, and Mitsuki. My father was the first to come up to me.

"That's my fucking son." he said as he ruffled my hair. "I knew you wouldn't displease Jashin."

"…Thank you." I told him

"Good job man" Tachi said.

"Rayven, what the hell did you do out there?" Miamaki asked.

"…I'll tell you all one day." I said truthfully.

I looked over to see Mitsuki walking to me. She stopped when we were an inch apart. She was going to open her mouth, but I was quickly tackled.

"RAYVEN! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA LOSE YOU!" my mom cried.

I sighed.

"Mom, I'm ok…mom…mom…STOP!" I yelled at her.

"LEXI, GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" my dad yelled.

She glared at him.

"MAKE ME YOU WHORE, HE'S MY SON!"

"_GO SOME WHERE YOU, BITCH!_" my dad hissed

"**I HAVE TO BE HERE, WHORE!**" my mom said darkly.

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!**_" I yelled at them with their voice put together.

They quickly did, and I shook my mom off. I walked over to where Mitsuki was. She was looking down at the ground, making me worried.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"The sky" she told me.

I chuckled lightly, and she quickly hugged me. I tried to hide the embarrassing blush as I tried to get her off of me. But I felt her shaking a little.

"…I'm…sorry." she said in a whisper.

I could smell the tears from her. "Sorry for what?"

"I almost got you killed." she told me.

I just sighed and held her back. I liked her in my arms…in fact, I liked her defenseless. It made me feel needed.

"I wasn't your fault." I told her.

It wasn't her fault. In fact, I had a chose whether to kill him or not, but I chose to walk away…because I wanted to see that smile, and now, I really want to see her smile. I liked her smiling. She looked beautiful when she smiled…

She kept apologizing to me, and it was pissing me off.

"God damn, I forgive you!" I snapped at her. "Will that make you feel better?"

We stood there for a good while, before she pulled back from me. A smile was on her lips, and she lend forward to me.

I blinked, but then realized what she was doing. I lend in as well. For the first time, since I ever kissed her, this one felt right.

"RAYVEN!"

"MITSUKI!"

…IF ONLY YOUR FUCKING MOTHERS WOULDN'T RUINING IT!

* * *

**Ahhh, finally done! Thank God, I really tired. Anyways, for those who didnt know, I have finally uploaded the spin off story to I Hate You! Do You Not Understand. It is called What Is There To Hate? I Love You, and I'm sure you all will love it, just as much as you guys loved IHYDYNU. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a blessed day :). R&R please!**

**blindsnake**


	17. Anger It Really Does Run In The Family

**Hey guys! So I'm starting school in 5 more days -_-' sucks ass. But I wanted to rush and update as much as I can with my stories. I'm sorry that this one is crappy, I just wanted to upload it as quickly as I could, so please forgive me! Anyways, dispite is crappiness, I hope you end up enjoying it.**

* * *

**Tachi's P.O.V.**

I yawned, and lend against the rail as I watched the next fight with boredom. When is it going to be my turn? Everyone else went but me, and it was irritating. When I get restless like this it makes me want to fight more than usual.

"Tachi, hun"

I looked up to see my mom walking over to me. She lend on the rail next to me and sighed.

"Yes mom? Is something wrong with you?" I asked her.

She looked over at me and smiled while shaking her hair.

"No sweets. I just wanted to talk to you." she told me.

"…I'm listening…" I said.

"…You know, the only people left is you and that fat ass **(Lolz, like me)**ninja right there" she told me.

"…And?" I asked her.

"I want you to be safe." she told me. "When Mitsuki was getting her ass owned out there, I was going to jump in and stop it. Everyone told me not to, but I couldn't help myself. If Itachi would have never been there to hold me back, Mitsuki wouldn't have been able to participate in the finals." she said.

I sighed, along with her.

"Good thing you didn't. Mitsuki would have destroyed the whole exam." I said smirking a little.

She smiled and patted my head.

"Ahhh, you're such a good little dog." she told me.

I looked over at her weirdly.

"…I thought that was Mitsuki." I said.

She smiled at me.

"You, Mitsuki, and Daisuke are my pups, because I'm the main bitch in the house." I said.

I laughed.

"Then what does that make dad?" I asked.

Her smile widened.

"A tramp **(Like that one movie)**." she said.

I laughed lowly, before soon laughing slightly louder when dad came and hit her behind her head.

"No Eternal, I'm the top dog." he said.

She looked up at him and glared.

"And what does that make me?" she asked.

He smirked.

"Beneath me, as always." he said.

This seemed to upset her, but I walked away so I couldn't hear what was said. I was too busy concentrating on my fight. I looked over at the ninja I would soon fight.

It's true, he is bigger than me. But I can take him. I am the son of Uchiha Itachi. I should be able to defeat him if I try.

Soon, the battle between the other ninjas was over, and uncle Sasuke began to speck.

"Will the final 2 ninjas just come down. The sooner the better might I add." he said

I yawned more and soon, I began to walk towards the stairs, only to come past Miamaki. She was smiling at me, and ran over to hug me.

I sighed, and held her back.

"Tachi" she said to me.

"Hn?"

"…Be careful" she told me as she backed away from me slowly.

I nodded, and she smiled at me. We kissed gently, and I let her go as I walked to the arena.

When I made it in front of him, I had to lift my head up too look up at him because he was that tall.

He had this weird smile on his face, and I just stared at him emotionless.

"Hey." he said to me.

I said nothing, I just kept that dull look on my face.

"What's wrong? Do I scare you little man?" he asked me.

I still kept quiet. It seemed that I began to piss him off.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?" he accused.

"…I never said t-"

He cut me off and just kept accusing me off stuff. I just sighed, and soon got irritated. What the fuck? I didn't even say a thing and I'm getting 22 questions like I killed a person.

"Shut up already!" I snapped lightly at him.

He soon got quieted, and began walking over to me.

"Ok then. But I must tell you this. I don't know any jutsus at all, only taijustu. I was thinking of us having just a hand on hand combat." he persuaded.

I smirked.

"If you're that confident in that, then why not" I said.

He smirked, and cracked his knuckles.

"This will be quick" he said.

He soon swung his fist at me, but I blocked it with one hand. He grunted, and swung his other fist at me, but I caught that one as well. He tried to force my wrist back, but I wouldn't let that happen.

I activated my sharingan, and began to force his wrist back. He tried everything he could to overpower me, but it was an utter fail. He fell one knee to the ground and glared at him, letting a sweat fall from him.

"You little punk." he told me.

He soon smirked, making me confused before he stood up, lifting me up from off of the ground, and began to spin me around. He threw me, and I stopped myself from hitting a wall. He laughed and walked more over to me.

He soon ran over to me, and tried to hit me again. I dogged every one of those, and soon stepped to the side when he tried to slam himself on me.

He growled at me.

"What's the matter little boy? Why won't you stay still?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

I hate it when I'm disrespected. My name is Uchiha Tachi. NOT NO DAMN BOY! It ticks me off to no limits when I'm called out of my name. I don't show it, but I get upset very quickly. Guess you can say I got mothers temper.

His smirk widened when he heard my tone of voice.

"You heard me BOY-"

I didn't even give him the time. I was in front of him in an instance, and punched him right in the stomach. He lost his breath, and I upper cut him, sending him flying in the air. I soon kicked him when he came back down to me, and he flew over to the statue, and left a long crack on it.

He was knocked out, but my anger was still fuming. The anger that my mom seemed to have was passed down to me made me shake as I clenched my fist. I felt like Mitsuki for a second.

"The winner is-"

I soon charged at the rain ninja again, and proceed to beat the shit out of him. It's what he gets.

"YOU. WILL. LEARN. MY. FUCKING. NAME. YOU. FAT. FUCK!" I yelled at him with each punch.

I broke his jaw, his nose, and left his eyes swollen and black. My sharingan was burning with anger as I grabbed him by his collar. I was gonna punch him again, but I soon felt something grab my wrist.

I looked up to see my father, glaring at me with his sharingan.

"Enough, stop it!" he hissed at me.

I grunted, and looked at the rain ninjas face, bloody and swollen, before letting go of his collar, and getting off of him to stand next to my father.

I glared at him, before walking away by my fathers' side. My mother came passed and looked at me with a smile.

"_Damn, you have more problems than your sister_" she mouthed to me

I just sighed, not knowing how to feel right now. I never did like going crazy like that. I'm supposed to be setting an example for Mitsuki to never let her anger get the best of her…but look what I did instead…

"DAMN TACHI" I looked up to see Miamaki running to me.

She hugged me, and she smiled at me.

"I didn't know you can get so violent like that!" she exclaimed. "Bad boy" she called me, purring lightly.

I smiled at her.

"I prefer not to show it." I told her.

She held me tighter.

"You're so awesome." she said.

I blushed a little.

"Ok, I get it-"

"Taaaachhhiiii"

I looked over to see Mitsuki and Ray walking over to me. Mitsuki was smiling at me, and Ray just had this bored look on his face as always.

"I see that we are alike." she said.

I smirked.

"Don't worry little sister, we are still different in many ways." I told her.

She smirked back.

"Whatever, _boy_" she said, winking.

I rolled my eyes at her. I'll show her a _boy _when we get home.

"Tachi"

I looked over Ray, to see him smirking. He was going to tell me something, but soon, uncle Sasuke began to speck.

"Will the entire finalist step forward" he said.

Ray, Mitsuki, and I looked at each other, and we soon looked over at Miamaki. I forgot that she didn't make it to finals.

"Uhh-"

"Just go" she told us as she let go of me.

She smiled at us, and we sighed more and began to make our way to the arena.

* * *

**Mitsukis' P.O.V.**

"Ok, listen" uncle said. "Congratulation first of all, you have made it to the final round." he said.

Inside I was jumping for joy.

'_AWESOMENESS_' I screeched.

'_Let's not forgot who to thank_' I heard Toki say.

'_…Right, thank you aunt Toki_' I said to her.

"Now that you have made it to the 3rd round, you must know the rules, and hokage-sama will explain it to you" he said. "Ok dobe, their all yours."

Hokage-sama walked over to the arena with an annoyed look on his face. He glared at uncle before facing us.

"Like that teme said you all must fight one last time." he said.

I sighed in my head.

'_Not again_' I whined.

"This time, you all will have a month to prepare for your upcoming battle." he said. "Any question about that?" he asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Good" he said as he pulled out a scroll. "These are your opponents." he said as he opened it.

My eyes widened when I saw the names. It was Rayven up against Leo. A sound ninja up against a waterfall ninja. A grass ninja up against a sand ninja. A mist ninja, up against a Konoha ninja. And then, it was me up against…Tachi.

I looked over at him, only to see him looking at me. It was awkward.

"Now that you know who you'll be battling, train, relax, and spend much time with your family." he said to us.

I sighed.

'_How can I relax, if I'm up against my own brother_?'


	18. Dragons, Training and an Awkward Night

**Mitsukis' P.O.V. next day.**

It was nice being back at home in my comfy bed, though I couldn't sleep last night. It was so strange. I looked over at the clock, and it said 12pm. I sighed, and look back up at the ceiling.

Why is it that I have to fight Tachi? I thought it would have been another ninja, but no, my own brother, my twin.

I got out of my bed, and walked to the kitchen, not caring that I was still in my pajamas and my hair was all over the place.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw my whole family in there eating lunch, and I notice that dad and Tachi were sweating and eating like pigs. They must have been training. They all looked up at me when I made my presents known when I sat next to Tachi.

I looked at them, while they just kept staring at me, I got annoyed shortly.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

They just kept looking at me.

"YOU LOOK UGLY, UGLY!" Daisuke said.

I sighed and turned to face him with a fake smile on my face.

"If I'm ugly, then that makes you DEAD UGLY, I MEAN ROAD KILL UGLY, cause you're the youngest" I told him.

I soon heard him sniff, and soon he started crying. I rolled my eyes, this is the part where mom will start yelling at me.

But she didn't.

"Daisuke, be quiet. You should have never been talking about your sister." mom said.

I look at her with wide eyes. She neva defends me. NEVA! She looked over at me and smiled.

"Let's go shopping today, Mitsuki." she said. "I have to stop by at the Kazahana Manor anyways."

"…Again?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yea-"

She was soon cut off because our door was slid opened and closed. We looked behind us to see Ray walking in the living room with his hands in his pockets.

He looked around, and soon spotted me. His eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!" he yelled.

My sweat dropped.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh believe me. It's worse than bad." he said.

My eyes widened.

"It is?" I asked, placing my hands on my hair trying to slick it down.

If it's worst like he said, then I didn't want him to see me looking like this! He soon laughed at me.

"No I'm just bull shitting. You just need to brush it" he told me.

I sighed but soon glared at him, throwing a spoon at him, which he easily dodged, but came face to face with the food on my plate.

"YOU SHOULD NEVA TELL A GIRL SHE NEEDS A BRUSH!" I yelled.

He glared back at me before pulling my hair harshly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! YOU NEED A GOD DAMN BRUSH, SIMBA! (**You all know Simba from the Lion King :D**)"

I was screaming in pain before going up to bite down on his arm, making him let go of me as he held his arm in pain. "FUCK YOU! YOU PLAY FUCKING DIRTY!"

I growled. "WE WERE FUCKING PLAYING?! MY BAD, NEXT TIME I'LL BRING SOME WHIPS AND CHAINS AND WE CAN FINISH THIS GAME!"

He quickly stopped his whining and looked at me, giving me this look. "…What time?"

'_Fucking pervert_' My sweat dropped.

"What did you want-"

"Um, why are you in our house?" my mom asked, glaring.

We looked over at her, forgetting my whole family was sitting down, watching our little…moment. He smirked.

"Hey mumz." he called to her.

She twitched.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!" she yelled.

Ray laughed.

"Not yet you are" he said.

I blushed. What does he mean by yet?

My mom growled out.

"Anyways, you have to wait till later on tonight to fuck with my daughter because I am taking her out today. So please, escort yourself out the house" she said.

He just smirked more.

"Ok, I'll be back tonight. See you tonight, Mitsuki" he said before flicking the back of my head.

"Ow" I cried gently before rubbing it.

Tachi and Ray said their goodbyes, and soon he left the room.

My mother huffed.

"Bitch!" she exclaimed.

I gasped.

"Mother!"

"WHAT!"

"That's my boyfriend!" I said to her.

She scoffed.

"I don't give a fuck!" she told me. "GO GET READY, I'M PISSED OFF!" she yelled.

I sighed, and soon walked down the hallways.

"And Mitsuki!" she called me.

"Hn?"

"FIX YOUR DAMN HAIR, YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE A DAMN BRUSH!" she yelled at me.

I sighed.

"Ok"

* * *

So, me and my mother were walking down Konoha with bags in our hands. Now, I thought we were going shopping for me, but the clothes were nothing but kimonos for her.

"Uhm…"

She soon looked back at me with a confused look.

"What?" she asked me.

"I thought we were going to get me some new clothes…" I said.

"Oh, you wanted some clothes?" she asked me surprised.

My sweat dropped.

"Well, we don't have to-"

"Well, come on! Do you want some or not?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"No, not really. I just wanted for you to…" I carried off.

Her eyebrow went up.

"Well?" she asked "Wanted me to do what?"

I sighed and faced her.

"I wanted you to train me…that's all" I said.

She sighed.

"So you want me to train you." she said.

I nodded.

"Yea" I started "I need this, so I can be strong, and make you and dad proud of me." I said to her.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mitsuki, your father and I are proud of you." she told me.

I sighed and looked at the ground. I thought me saying that would let her train me. But it was a fail.

"…But if you insist, I will put a break in from work for this whole month to train you…" she told me.

I looked up at her shocked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I asked her with a smile.

She nodded.

"But don't think that just because you're my daughter that I will go easy on you." she told me.

I nodded my head.

"Ok, so when do we start?" I asked her.

"After we go to the manor. I wanted to show you something."

I pouted but followed her anyways to the direction of the manor. Wonder what she wants to show me…

* * *

'_A shrine?_' I asked myself as we walked out to the backyard of the Kazahana manor. I was confused, lost, you name it. My family aren't really religious, so for her to bring me here puts me at lost.

"…Why the fuck are we here?" I asked her annoyed.

She hit me so hard on the head that it made me scream in pain. "Don't curse here!" she yelled at me. "Have some respect for your ancestors." She told me.

I pouted as we came in front of a statue which is the symbol of the Kazahana clan, the dragon and the serpent tied together as one. I stared at the dragon for a long period of time. It seems to be…staring back at me.

"So, you're having the same reaction as other Kazahanas." She told me.

"H-Huh?!" I asked, facing her.

She had a taking back look when we came eye to eye. "Your eyes…they're…"

I was confused before she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a koi pond. I looked at her and down at my reflection before gasping. They were a pure golden color with slits in the middle. …WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

"Mommy! What's going on?" I asked her.

"…Tell me how your eyes feel?" she asked me.

"…Uhm…I don't know…they don't feel like anything. It's regular." I faced her.

She stayed quiet before grabbing me again and went to the statue of the clan's symbol. She got on her knees and bowed. I didn't know what to do, but I did the same as her and bowed down to the statue.

I felt eyes on me and I lifted myself up to see a person with flowing black hair looking down at me with mischief grin. My only question is…why the fuck the hoe looks like me…and naked.

"Mommy, some girl who looks like me is looking at me…and she ain't got no clothes on-"

I looked to side and saw my mother missing. I gasp and turned my head back in front to see the girl sitting right there with a smirk still. "_You're an interesting girl! It's not often I see a mirror image of myself, well except for the hair_" she ran her hand through my hair.

Freaked out, I moved back. "Where's my mother!?" I yelled.

"_Don't worry about that. She's just fine. Let's get to know one another, master!" _She smiled.

"Master?!"

"_Yes! My master, Uchiha Mitsuki, I am Misuri!" _She smiled before placing her hands inside of my stomach.

I was so confused and lost, she was…merging herself inside of me. "What the fuck are you doing!? Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled.

She only giggled and laugh before the last of herself came inside of me. "_Yay! Together __**forever!**_"

I snapped back up from my hands, panting and sweating.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong?" My mother asked.

I looked at her, scared out of my mind as I held my stomach. "I-I…don't…know. A…A girl…looks…like me…naked…went inside…my body-"

"Oh, so your dragon finally woke up." She smiled.

"Woke up?"

She sighed and held my hand with hers. "As you know, we are a special clan. We are the clan that the dragons and the serpent depends on, who understands the two creature. Each one of us either have a dragon or a serpent spirit inside of us dwelling till we wake them up. I happened to have a dragon while Serenity has the serpent. Once they wake up, they will protect you at all cost. You are they're master and you must treat them right." She told me.

"…I see." I looked down. "B-But I'm still scared." I told her.

"The process is disturbing, but it has a good cost. You should be lucky. Tachi is a pure Uchiha, and you're-"

"The hybrid of the Uchiha clan." I looked down ashamed.

"That too!"

My sweat dropped and I turn to face my mother to glare, but she had this beautiful genuine smile on her face. "But more importantly, you are special…you have the blood of both an Uchiha and a Kazahana." She kissed my head

I blushed at that. I never…seen mom like this before. She looked…"Mom…you looked…real beautiful right now." I told her

She frowned and hit me. "I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL EVERYDAY HUH?! IS THAT WHAT IT IS?!" she asked me.

I pouted and stuck my tongue. "EXACTLY! OLD ASS WOMAN!"

She sighed. "Stupid child!" She said before smirking. She smirked. "Now, come on little dog" she said, getting up. "It's time to train you, usless."

I was confused before I smiled real brightly and followed her, my smile getting bigger.

* * *

We arrived at the training field, and I placed all of my moms' stuff next to a tree.

She walked over to the middle of the field, and placed a hand in her hair when the wind started to blow it. She smiled at me.

"So pup" she called to me. "What is it that you know?" she asked me.

I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. She walked over to me, and flicked my forehead. Unlike Rays', hers' hurt.

"OWWW!" I cried.

"Oh god, you're sensitive." she said, shaking her head.

I looked at her.

"SO!" I yelled at her.

"SO, YOU BRUISE MORE THAN OTHERS!" she yelled back at me.

I pouted.

"So what!" I snapped "I don't even believe you're strong like you said you are anyways" I said, sticking my tongue out her.

When I was about to put it back in my mouth, my mom caught it with incredible speed.

"What I don't believe is why you got a tongue piercing. Why didn't you just get your pussy pierced?" she asked me.

I blushed, somehow pulled back from her grip. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"So, you ready?" she asked me.

I nodded, and jumped a few feet away from her. I was about to get into a stance, but my mother was so quick that she was already behind me. I was about to doge it, only to have her kick me from behind with so much force.

"GAHHHH!" I yelled as I went flying to a tree and collided into it.

She sighed.

"Mitsuki, don't tell me that is all you can do." she sighed.

I groaned, and removed myself from the tree. I tried to stand up, but I failed, and felled on my knees, holding my side.

Mom looked at me with wide eyes, and ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

I shook my head, and smiled.

"My wound neva healed…" I told her.

She sighed.

"Why didn't you heal it with you healing jutsu?" she asked me as she got on her knees with me.

I shrugged.

"…I don't know, mom." I told her honestly.

Ever since Toki took over my body, it's like my chakra was blocked. I don't know how or why, but it did.

My mom sighed, and lifted my shirt. She un wrapped the bandage, and looked at my wound.

"It's still bleeding." she told me as she began to heal it.

I didn't say anything.

"…Mom" I called to her.

"Hmm?"

"…Neva mind…" I said.

She was soon done healing me, and pulled me up to my feet after I pulled my shirt down. I looked up at her smiled.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Yea, you're welcome. So, are you done getting your ass own by me and ready to learn what's pass down from Kazahanas to Kazahanas?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes"

"Good, then here." she said as she placed a slip of paper in my hand.

I blinked in confusion.

"Uhh…"

"We have to see what elements you are." she told me.

"Element?" I asked.

She nodded.

"If the paper crumples, then you're lightning, if it burns then you're fire. If it split in half, air, if it turns to dirt, earth, and if it wet, water." she told me.

I looked at the paper with amazement.

"This paper determines everything?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yep. Just add a little chakra"

I nodded and took in a deep breath and closed my eyes to concentrate. I add my chakra to the little paper, and I heard something slice. I opened my eyes, and saw the paper split in two.

"Uh-"

"I knew it, you're a wind nature, just like me." she said.

I looked up at her.

"You?" asked her.

She nodded.

"Itachi and Tachi are both fire and water nature, and you and I are fire and wind nature." she said rubbing my head.

"…What a coincidence?" I said to her.

She laughed.

"Yep. So, now that we figure you out, lets proceed to you learning a few things from me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**9pm back home**

"OH MY GOD!" I cried as I fell inside the house.

I was sore, sweaty, and exhausted. My mother made me go through Hell for no damn reason.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad-"

"IT WAS TERRIBLE! I CANT EVEN FEEL MY LEGS!" I yelled at her.

"Oh whatever, you wanted to train with me, so now you're crying about it! You're just a pussy!" she called me.

"I'M NOT A PUSSY; I JUST HAVE ONE THANKS TO DAD! I'M A TOUGH TITTY GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at her as I limp to my room.

As I was limping, I saw my father and Tachi, sitting on the couch looking at me with wide eyes. I twitched.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?! MY HAIR IS FIXED NOW!" I yelled at them as I continued to my room.

I sighed in relief as I made it, and fell on the floor as soon as closed the door.

Mom made me feel as if I were in boot camp. Yea, it was that bad! My floor were so comfy, I wanted to just to sleep right here and now.

I closed my eyes, and was about to fall asleep, but I heard pounding at my window. I opened my eyes to see Ray sitting on my window ceil. I groan, and got up on my wobbly feet and opened it.

He jumped in, and looked at me in my tire eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Training with my mother." I said.

"Oh, no wonder you stink." He said like nothing.

I stared at him. "Stink?"

"What, you want me to lie in your face and tell you you smell good?" he asked me.

"Well, you don't gotta be blunt about it." I gave him a look.

He scoffed. "Not my fucking fault. You normally smell like cherries, vanilla, and almonds put together." he told me.

My whole mood changed, and I rubbed my head a little, blushing.

"…You smell me?" I asked him.

He blushed slightly.

"Of course I do. Your scent is…nice to me" he said.

I blushed as well, and felt my heart pounding. I stared into his beautiful odd eyes, and my blush increased when he did the same. I moved in closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I stink, but I wanna…kiss you." I told him.

He blushed more.

"I don't care, go ahead." he told me.

My gaze moved from his eyes to his pale smooth lips. I moved closer to them and I felt the warmth of his breath touch my quivering lips. As I was about to implant my lips on his, I heard my door open.

"Mitsuki" I heard my dad call for me.

I gasped, and pushed Ray out of the window he came from. I heard him scream, which was almost like a bat, and soon the bushes rustled from his impact.

My father walked in the room, and turned on my lights and looked around my room to see me leaning against my window with a huge smile. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Mitsuki" he called me.

"Yes daddy?" I asked him cutely.

"…What's going on in here?" he asked me.

I looked around the room, avoiding his intimidating look.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Look at me." he snapped.

I looked at him and shivered at his intensive look.

"What's going on here?" he asked me one last time.

"…It was hot in my room, so opened the window and kept the lights off to keep the room cooler." I lied to him.

He looked at me, while I kept smiling at him. He soon sighed and smiled back at me. Damn, Imma good ass liar!

"We're going out for dinner." he told me.

"Ugh, now? I'm tired…and stink" I said. "Can I stay home?" I asked him.

He put a finger on his chin.

"I don't think Eternal would want that. She said you need to eat." he told me some more.

"You guys can bring me a doggy bag and put it in the fridge. I'll make something when I get out the tub. Please daddy!" I pled him with begging eyes.

He sighed, and soon nodded his head.

"Ok. You be good then" he told me as he closed my door.

I took in a deep breath, and soon looked out of my window to see Ray looking back up at him with this cute look…I guess it's just natural for him.

"Why the fuck did you push me?" he asked.

I smiled down at him.

"Cause, my father would have went Tsukuyomi on your ass" I told him. "You can come back up now" I told him.

In just a few more minutes, he was in front of me again, and I heard our door slide close in the front. We were all alone, and I didn't know to feel excited, or uncomfortable. Anything could happened with him and I…

"Go take a bath." he told me as he walked over to my bed and lied on it. I twitched, but he did have a point.

"Alright then, but don't do anything stupid in here." I told him as soon as I grabbed my pajamas, which was a white tank top, and black shorts.

"Have I ever?" he asked me.

"…JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at him as I slammed the door to the bathroom shut, making him laugh. I sighed leaning on the door when I heard his laughter. It made me smile a bit more before I walked over to take a bath.

* * *

I came out an hour later, and ran my fingers threw my wet hair. I turned off the bathroom light, and walked over to turn my room light off as well.

"Damn, it takes you an hour to bathe? Really?" Ray asked me.

I forgot that he was here.

"It's only because I wanted to smell good!" I snapped at him as came to my bed and fell on it.

I looked back up at him as I crawled up to place my head on my pillow. He looked down at me.

"…You have pretty skin." he told me. "Especially under the moon." he said.

I blushed, and it soon deepened when he lend over me to kiss my neck. I shivered lightly at that.

"You're so soft" he told me as he kissed my neck again and again.

I touched my stomach gently when I felt a warm feeling being built up. I squeezed my legs together because I felt my area getting…warm as well. I shut my eyes tight, and I soon heard him laugh at me.

"You're getting horny over a little neck kiss?" he asked me.

I blushed harder.

"N-NO!" I lied to him.

He laughed harder at me.

"You're fucking funny. Besides" he said to me. "I wouldn't push you to do anything until you're ready for it." he told me in my ear.

I could only blush at his statement. He's so…different from the way he is to others to the way he is to me. To tell the truth, I never knew that Rayven of all people could act like this to other human beings. I sighed gently, and just smiled up at him. I saw his eyes widen a bit and a blush came on his cheeks. I was confused.

"Uhm…why are you…looking at me like that?" I asked him.

He kept opening and closing his mouth before sighing. "…Your smile…it was just…different. It was…beautiful." He told me.

I felt my blush rise more and soon, I felt him wrap his arms around me. His head was on my neck and I was so confused. I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to kiss my neck again, but shortly, I heard soft noises coming from him, and I knew he was sleep right then and there.

I smiled lightly, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you…Saito Rayven" I said lowly, going to his lips and peaked them quickly before falling asleep as well.


	19. What The Fuck Rayven? Me or Autumn? Who?

**Rays' P.O.V.  
**  
I woke up to the light of the sun when it touched my face. I blinked a little, and looked down to see Mitsuki still in my arms, sleeping with a smile on her face.

My eyes soften, and I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"She's so…"

I soon felt my chest tighten, and I growl out in anger. I hate feeling like this! Why is it that she makes my heart skip beats!? Shit, I thought I didn't have a heart!

I unwrapped my arms around her, and was about to get up, but I felt something grab my wrist. I looked back down to see Mitsuki wide awake.

"…Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I have to go" I told her.

She looked at me sadly.

"Can't you just stay with me a lido longer?" she asked me.

I was about to respond, only to have my chest hurt more. Is it because…I want to stay with her?

"I can't, I have to go…now!" I said, snatching my wrist back.

She looked down, away from my eyes, pouting.

"Sometimes, I think you just use me to mess with my emotions…just saying" she said lowly.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

'_She thinks I'm using her?_' I thought to myself.

I couldn't use her. I couldn't use her if I ever wanted to. I soon cuffed her checks with both hands, and slammed my lips on hers. She was taking back, giving me enough time to push her on her back. I bit and nibbled on her lips, enjoying the small little squeals she made.

I pulled back, and immediately went to her neck. I began kissing her soft milky skin and soon bit down on that. She screamed, and I felt her move from under me.

"Ray, get off of me!" she yelled at me.

She soon grabbed me by my head, and I quickly stop biting her neck. She was looking at me with wide eyes, while I gave her a dull look.

"_**What!**_" I snapped back at her

"What was that!" she asked me.

"_**What was what? I just wanted to show you that I care about you!**_" I snapped at her.

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING BITE ME!" she yelled loud at me.

"MITSUKI, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!?"

We heard her mother coming out of her room and over to her room. She cursed and soon began to push me back over to her window.

"You have to go!" she snapped at me.

I looked back at her with a smirk.

"_**Why? Afraid that mommy and daddy are going to yell at you?**_" I asked her.

She glared at me.

"No, but now you're pissing me off so you have to go now!" she yelled at me.

Just as she was opening the window, her door opened, and her mom walked in.

We stood there in silence, and it was a very thick silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!" her mom yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she yelled at me.

I just smirked.

"You did tell me I could come back last night to fuck your daughter, and that's what I did." I said simply.

She looked at me with wide eyes, and Mitsuki eyes widened as well.

"What are you talking about-"

"But I was just on my way out now. I needed a place to stay for the night because Alexis and Hidan were pissing me off." I said as I jump out the window and back to my house.

As I walked, I looked up to see Mitsuki going back to close the window. We locked eyes, and I saw anger in them. I glared back at her, and faced back in front of me.

I hate this village.

* * *

**11am  
**  
I came back at my house, and groaned in annoyance when I heard my parents arguing…still.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" my mom yelled.

"I CAN STAY AS LONG AS I FUCKING WANT TO!" my dad yelled back at her.

I sighed as I walked in the dining room. They instantly stop fighting, and looked over at me.

"Rayven, you're back home…" mom said.

I nodded my head.

"Yea, I'm hungry…" I told her.

"You want what you normally want for breakfast?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, and she got up to go make me a parfait. I sat next to my father and sighed. He looked at me and rubbed my head.

"Always remember son, bitches are bitches, no matter how much you fucking love them." he told me.

I looked up at him confusedly.

"Uhm…ok…thanks?" I said.

"Anytime son. So, how are you and your fucking benefit?" he asked me

I grunted.

"I don't want to talk about that fucking bitch!" I snapped.

He laughed at me, and rubbed my head.

"That's my fucking son!" he hollered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIDAN! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR DAMN LOVE CALL!" mom snapped in the kitchen.

My dad twitched, while I laughed very lowly. He soon put his arms around me.

"You see son, bitches like your mother are the feisty kind. They piss you off, but they make really good sex" he told me in my ear.

"That's fucking sick!" I said.

He only laughed before patting my head.

"That's my fucking boy." he said. "So, have you've been thinking about my offer of coming with me back to Yugakure?" he asked me.

I sighed. I still haven't forgotten. I just didn't know what to think right now.

"I don't know yet, dad." I told him truthfully.

He sighed, and soon, my mom came in with my food and sat it in front of me.

My mouth watered up, and I went to pick up the cherry. I love cherries for some odd reason. Maybe because one day I want to pop a cherry of my own.

"Ahh, I remember when I first pop your cherry, Lexi." my dad said smirking.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yea, and remember how you cried on the first time because you got scared when you thought you ripped me in half" she said.

"_FUCKING LIAR!_" I heard him growled.

"**THEN DON'T FUCKING LIE ABOUT POPPING MY FUCKING CHERRY! IF THAT'S THE FUCKING CASE, I GOT MY CHERRY POPPED OVER 6 TIMES!**" she yelled, but I paid no mind.

I began to think about Mitsuki. I stared at my food, and an image of Mitsuki smiling flashed in my head.

_Rayyyyvennnn  
_  
It was as if she right there, saying my name playfully

I growled out as well when that pain in my chest came back. I slammed my hands on the table, and faced my parents who were still arguing.

"_**WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_" I yelled at them

They quickly did, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"_**EVER SINCE YOU TWO SAW EACH OTHER AGAIN, ALL YOU TWO DID WAS ARGUE, AND IT'S ANNOYING! YOU'RE BOTH ARE GROWN ASS FUCK ADULTS, BUT YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN AND KEEP WONDERING WHY I HAVE PROBLEMS! I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!**_"

They looked at me shocked, and just for the hell of it, I flipped over the tabled before I walked out of the room and out the house.

* * *

**5pm**

I sighed as I looked out the horizon on the hokages heads, pissed off. I may be upset at my mom and dad, but Mitsuki is the one who I'm really tick off at.

'_STUPID BITCH!_' I yelled in my head.

She pisses me off. Why do I like her again? It sure as hell can't be her personality; she makes me want to sacrifice her to Jashin.

So, if she pisses me off badly, then why is it that I have some sort of regret of doing what I did back at her house?

"FUCK!" I yelled out.

"Ohh, someone sounds angry"

I looked up to see Autumn walking over to me with a smile on her face. She sat next to me and soon wrapped her legs with her arms.

"Autumn, I thought you were in the hospital?" I asked her.

"I was, but then, some lady with really nice big breast came in and healed me."

"Oh, Tsunade huh?" I asked her.

"No not the ex-hokage. She looked almost like your girlfriend." she told me.

"…That must have been her mother then." I said.

"Hmm, must have explain why she was glaring at me" she said.

"Hn" I grunted at her.

She sighed.

"So, why you so pissed?" she asked me.

I sighed as well.

"Problems." I said.

"Girlfriend problems?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"You can say that." I said.

"…Ray, why do you like her?" she asked me.

I looked over at her.

"Shit, I don't even fucking know…" I told her.

She looked back over at me, and something came into her eyes. I couldn't tell.

"Well, I know why…" she carried off before blushing "why…I like you…" she confessed to me.

I kept that bored look on my face as she continued.

"You're smart, strong, rebellious, and handsome for someone your age…" she told me.

She soon moved closer to me.

"When you left the village when we were young, I was crying like a baby because I missed you so much." she said. "I was so happy to see you again, after 6 years. I was ready to confess to you, but then she…" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "That girl was in my way, and I didn't like that at all. If she wasn't so strong, you would have been mine…but now, I'm so scared of her. That genjutsu was so terrible…" she told me.

"…"

"But, as long as I have this one chance to be with you, Rayven, I don't fucking care about the world, because I love you." she said to me.

"…Autumn-"

"She can never love you the way I do, Ray." she said. "I would do anything for you."

She placed her hand over mine, and moved in closer. Her chest was against mine, and I couldn't help but to feel my body heat up. She did have more breast than Mitsuki, but that's only because she's older than her.

"Rayven, please" she plead to me "Love me back."

Her lips were planted firmly on mine, and I felt myself losing it now. I placed one of my arms around her waist, and placed a hand on her check. I licked her bottom lip, and she parted her lips immediately. My tongue rushed in her mouth, and we began to make out, with no regrets.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V.**

"THAT BASTARD!" I yelled out loud, over and over again.

After Ray left my house, it's been nothing but Hell and back for me. My parents really thought me and Ray did it. Sure, I want to have sex with Ray, but not now. I'm just a teenager with hormones.

I sighed as I lend against a building and placed a hand in my hair as the wind blew in it.

But still, though he can be so fucking stupid, I still love him.

"MY FLOWER!"

I looked over to the side to see Leo rushing over to me. I sighed.

'_NOT HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!_' I yelled in my head.

He soon stopped in front of me and gave me his beautiful smile.

"Isn't it a coincident that me and you meet up like this?" he asked me.

"…Sometimes, I think you stalk me." I told him, smiling lightly.

He gave me this surprise look.

"No my beauty, if I were to ever do that, then it's to protect you!" he said.

I sighed.

"If you say so." I told him.

"So my flower, why is it that you are always alone by yourself somewhere?" he asked me.

"Just to think." I told him straight out.

"I see, and is it I that infatuate your beautiful mind?" he asked me, still smiling.

I laughed lightly.

"No, I'm sorry." I told him, breaking his sprit.

"And is the person in your mind Ray?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"We…got into a little argument, and he left my house. I'm debating to search for him or wait till he comes to me. I want to search for him, but I don't know what to say to him…" I told him.

Leo sighed.

"Ahh, love can be such a painful thing. You must really love him then, I see…" he said to me.

I blushed, and a light smile came on my lips.

"I guess I do…" I said.

Leo sighed, and grabbed my hand.

"I am envious, but I want to make you happy." he told me. "I will help you find him then." he told me smiling.

"…Thank you, but it won't take long to find him. He's always on the hokages heads." I told him.

"Then we shall go to the heads."

We began walking to the hokages heads, and I felt something in my guts telling me not to go up there. I wonder why though. Maybe it's because I'm not ready to face Ray.

I already know what I'm going to say to him, 'Rayven, yes, you heard me, Rayven, not Ray, but Rayven…' and that's all I have.

I sighed, and soon stopped because I bumped into Leo. I looked at him, about to curse him out for stopping, but I saw him looking up at something.

I blinked in confusion, and looked up at the statues with him. My eyes widened when I saw what I saw.

I found Ray, but I also found Autumn, and they both were kissing. Shit, I think I saw tongue in that kiss too! I had this blank look on my face as I saw his hands touching her in areas and places that made my stomach turn and do flips. I didn't know how to react in the beginning, but I soon felt my heart pound furiously.

I felt my face get hot with anger and sadness. Hot tears leaked out of my eyes, and I ran away from everything. I heard Leo call me, and ran after me. I look back at him, still running.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!" I cried to him.

He stopped following me, and I continued to run away from him, from Autumn, from…

'_Ray_'

"ASSHOOOLLLLEEEE!" I screamed at the tip of my throat as I ran to the forest.

* * *

**Rays' P.O.V.**

I continued to kiss Autumn, but I heard Mitsuki's voice somewhere near us. I was going to pull back and look, but I felt Autumn press herself closer to me.

"Don't" she said in our kiss. "It was nothing, trust me" she said whispery to me.

I soon let it go, and went back to kissing her.

But why…why do I feel like I've betrayed Mitsuki? We're not even in a real relationship, but…it's like I hurt her… She soon popped into my mind, and saw her with tears streaming down her checks.

_Rayven _

She cried my name so life like again. It was as if she was really there.

I snapped my eyes opened, and pulled away from our kiss. Autumn looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Everything is wrong" I told her.

Her eyes widened more.

"What do you m-"

"Look, Autumn" I started off. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. I think I love Mitsuki. She's always in my mind, and makes me feeling things I wouldn't feel if I was with another person. Maybe that's the reason I like her." I told her.

I was telling the truth. Mitsuki makes me feel, she makes my heart beat. Now I understand why it always skips beats when I'm with her… I even call her my girlfriend, she just means…something deeper than a friend anymore.

I want Mitsuki to be mine.

And it's 'cause I love her.

She tried not to make it known, but I can tell that Autumn is pissed off.

"Fine Ray, but know this, I won't give up" she told me.

I soon got up, and left her on the hokages head to search for Mitsuki.

* * *

**9pm**

I searched for her all night long and couldn't find her. I checked her house, Miamaki house, the training fields, the academy, and the bridge, but she wasn't anywhere.

I sighed, and walk to the forest. She might be there. As I searched, I heard fainted cries by the river. I followed them, and I eventually found her. I sighed in relief; buy my eyes widened when I saw her crying her eyes out.

"Rayven" I heard her cry.

My heart pinged when I heard my name slip from her mouth. I walked over to her, getting pissed when she started to cry harder. Who the fuck do I need to kill?

"Mitsuki" I said her name.

She instantly stopped crying, but didn't look at me.

"Mitsuki what's wrong?" I asked her.

I heard her sniff.

"What's wrong, you want to know what's wrong?" she asked me.

Ok, now she starting to talk crazy.

"Of course I want to know." I said to her.

"So, you want to know what's wrong with me, yet you were making out with Autumn and groping her. Is that right?" she asked me.

My eyes widened.

"Y-you saw us?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"I saw _everything_" she hissed.

"Mitsuki, you don't understand-"

"There is nothing for me to not understand." she said to me. "You kissed her, and I cried. What is there to not understand?" she asked me.

I walked over to here and placed a hand on her back.

"Mit-"

"Get your hands off of me!" she snapped as she stood up to glare at me.

Her eyes changed to a golden brown color with a slit in the middle of it. If she wasn't so upset, I would tell her how beautiful they were. She rubbed her eyes irritated, but continued to glare at me.

"Leave me alone!" she told me.

My eyes widened, and I felt something inside of me being destroyed.

"You have to listen to me-"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she yelled at me before running away.

When she said that, I felt myself lose sanity. My world was falling apart, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Mitsuki…"


	20. Tachi's and Miamaki's Day Together

**Tachi's P.O.V. 2 weeks later**

I panted as I fell on my knees, trying to gasp for air. My dad has been training me non-stop for the exam, and when I mean non-stop, I mean non-stop.

"Get up!" dad snapped at me.

I wobbly tried to, and in a few seconds, I was back on my feet.

"Now, do it again! Trap me in a genjutsu!" he urged at me.

I took in a deep breath, and activated my sharingan. My eyes soon began to burn with pain, and I quickly deactivated it.

"NGH!" I grunted out loud with pain as I held my hands over my eyes.

I heard my father sighed, and I soon heard him walked over to me.

"Ok, go take a break." he said.

I fell back on the floor, and breathed hard. When I felt my eyes soothe, I moved my hands from my eyes and looked up to see my dad staring at me.

I gasped, surprised to see him still here. He normally leaves when we have breaks. He laughed at me.

"I knew it. You have the same reaction as Sasuke." he told me.

I sighed, and soon sat up.

"You just surprised me. I thought you were going to head off to the dumpling shop." I said to him.

He smiled, and poked my forehead.

"I am. I just wanted to see your reaction-"

"TACHI! I'M HERE, AND BROUGHT YOU SOME…"

We looked up to see Miamaki running over to us, but she soon stopped when she saw my father and gasped.

She was caring a basket, and was wearing a light blue silk kimono that came to her ankles. Her was up in two sloppy pigtails, but she still looked cute to me.

My father soon smirked at me.

"No wonder you wanted me to leave." he said to me.

We both blushed.

"N-NO, IT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" I stuttered.

He laughed me, and rubbed my head.

"I'm ending training early. Spend some time with her." he told me.

"Are you s-"

"ITACHI! LOOK WHAT I BROUGHT YOU-"

We all turned and saw my mother coming to us with a bento in her hands. She stopped walking when she saw Miamaki blushing, and soon looked over at me, blushing, as well.

"…What the hell…" she said.

My father smiled and walked over to her.

"Ahh, I was just getting hungry. And I miss my wife as well." he said to her.

He soon kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She twitched cause dad hands wonder to where I shouldn't really look at.

"Ew, don't touch me there…you weirdo!" she snapped.

"WOW UCHIHA-SAN, YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE ASS!" Miamaki gasped.

We all looked over at her, and soon I placed a hand on my head embarrassedly.

"Oh, wow…um…thanks? Nobody doesn't really look back there…" she said with a smile.

"I look back there. Why do you think I always grope it?" I heard dad say.

She glared at him, and soon pushed him off of her.

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY IN FRONT OF MY SON!" she yelled at him.

"He's growing up-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" she said with an attitude.

My dad rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mitsuki? Shouldn't she be training with you?" I asked my mom.

She looked over at me and sighed.

"She doesn't want to come out her room, and it's been 2 weeks now. She's isolating herself again. Maybe you, your girlfriend, or that boy can talk to her." she told me before sighing. "I'm going back home to make dinner." she said before walking away, with dad towing behind her.

I sighed as well, and soon Miamaki was next to me. She had this worried look on her face, and I sighed.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki will be fine. She always does this when she is upset with something." I told her.

She sighed, but still looked worried.

"I know, she told me…but…" she carried off and looked down at the ground.

I titled her head so she can look at me.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "So smile. I hate seeing you like this." I told her with soft eyes.

She sighed and nodded her head with a smile.

"Ok!" she said.

I smiled back at her and sat down.

"So, what did you cook me?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, and soon sat with me.

"Food, duh." she said as she pulled out a bento box.

She handed to me, and I looked at it. It was noodles, beef, fish, and vegetables. I licked my lips and quickly began eating it.

You wouldn't know it, but Miamaki makes the greatest food for me.

"HEY, SLOW DOWN!" she yelled at me.

"I can't help it, it taste good!" I yelled lightly at her as I continued to eat quickly, almost done with the box already.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP-"

"DONE!" I yelled at her as I gave her back the empty box.

She stared at it with wide eyes, and looked up at me.

"What the hell did you eat last night?" she asked me.

"…Stuff." I told her.

"Did you even eat?" she asked me.

I thought about it.

"…Nope" I said.

"…No wonder you're so thin." she said to me, poking my stomach.

"Hey, I'm only like this cause my dad makes me burn all the fat I have from training." I told her.

She sighed, but soon giggled.

"I should start bringing you more food like this then." she told me as she stood up.

"You should." I told her as I got up as well. "It will give you plenty of practice so you'll be ready to be my wife." I said smirking.

She blushed, but smirk back.

"Who said I'm going to be cooking your meals?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I just did" I told her as I grabbed her hand.

"Me being your wife…interesting." She told me.

"How so?"

"Well, it's only been about 4 months now since we've been together and now we're talking about marriage." She said.

"…So? Don't girls talk about stuff like this?" I asked her. "What do you and Mitsuki talk about?"

"…Me and Mimi talk about 'what would it be like if we had penises and you males had vaginas'" she told me.

My sweat dropped and I shook my head. That does sound like something those two would talk about…especially Mitsuki.

She soon lend against me and moved to kiss my cheek before going to my ear. "Can we go visit your sister?" she asked me.

"…My sister?" I asked her.

"Yea…I'm worried about her." she said to me.

I sighed.

"…If you insist…" I said.

* * *

So, we arrived back at my house, and we're walking down the hallways to Mitsukis' room. Mom and dad are not home yet, and Daisuke was at a daycare center.

Miamaki pressed herself against me as we came to her room. I knocked on the door, and waited for her to reply.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, MOM! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT PREGNANT" she yelled.

Our sweat dropped.

"Mitsuki, it me and Miamaki." I said.

It was quiet.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk to you." I said.

It was a few seconds, and she soon opened the door to her room. Her eyes were red, and there were balled up tissues on the floor. She looked at us, her puffy eyes were squinted though.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Can we come in?" Miamaki asked.

"…." She soon stepped to the side a little, and we walked in. She closed the door, and went over to her bed to lie on it.

"Now, I will say it again. What do you guys want?" she asked us.

We looked at each other, and Miamaki soon looked at her with a smile.

"How are you doin-"

"Shitty, fucking shitty." she said.

"…And…why?"

"Stupid reasons." she told us.

"…Like what-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" she yelled with watering eyes as she grabbed a tissue to wipe some tears that were leaking.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong with you?" I asked her now.

"I told you guys, stupid reasons!" she snapped.

"But you're not telling us what-"

"I technically am. I'm just not telling you specially." she cut me off.

I twitched.

"_You're pissing me off_" I said through my teeth.

She glared at me.

"Well, guess what, I don't give a fuck!" she snapped.

I sighed, trying to hold in my anger.

"Well, where is Ray. Maybe he can make you feel-"

I saw her eyes widen.

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! YOU WILL NOT BRING HIM OVER HERE!" she screamed at the tip of her lungs at me.

We looked at her surprised. She yells, but never like this.

"Mitsuki, what happened? Please tell us." Miamaki said.

She shook her head.

"Please, just leave me alone." she pleaded to us.

I tried to speak now. "You know, it's bad to keep things to your-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" she yelled at me.

She was glaring at us now, her eyes the pure red sharingan. She must be really upset then. I sighed, and soon grabbed Miamaki hand and left her room.

* * *

**7pm**

"I'm sorry you had to see her like this…" I said to Miamaki as I walked her to her house, which was quite big.

"It's ok. She's pissed at the world, and I don't want to be in the middle of her wrath." she told me.

We stopped at the front door, and she looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't piss her off when you go home." she told me.

"I don't piss my sister-"

"Yes, you do" she told me.

I sighed, but nodded my head.

"I promise you." I told her.

She smiled more, and soon kissed me. I kissed her back, and wrapped my arms around her waist while she did the same to my neck. She pressed herself tighter against me.

I pulled back from her, and she pouted at me.

"Tachi"

"Hn"

"Why don't you wanna put your tongue in my mouth?" she asked me.

I felt myself blush lightly.

"…I didn't think you would want me to-"

I couldn't even finish. She grabbed me by collar and crashed her lips on mine. I held her hips in my hands, and thrashed my tongue in her opened mouth. She tasted like mint, so I continued my way in her mouth. We had a tongue war for dominance, but before I could win, her door slid opened.

"Miamaki?"

We pulled away quickly, and came face to face with her mother, Hyuuga Hinata. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly, and she soon held out her hand.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." she said to her before looking over at me and smiled. "Hello Tachi." she said to me.

"Uhm...good-evening, Uzumaki-san." I said lowly. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow Miamaki." I said to her as I began to walk away

* * *

I came back around my house, and I sighed at today. It was rather…interesting. I mean, it's not every day your girlfriend will ask for you to tongue kiss her.

I sighed more, and soon came to my porch. As I was about to open the screen, I saw someone in the backyard. I walked back there with my sharingan activated, but soon deactivated them when I saw Ray leaning against the wall under Mitsuki's window with his eyes closed.

"…Dude, what are you doing back here?" I asked him.

His eyes opened when he heard me, and pushed himself from the wall.

"Nothing. I was just actually on my way to the training fields." he said.

He began walking away from me. I turned back to look at his back.

"What's going on between you and Mitsuki?" I asked him.

He stopped walking, but didn't face me.

"Don't trip" he told me.

My eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

He finally looked back at me, and I saw something in his eye, a look of sadness and regret. His eyes were very glossy, as if he wanted to at least cry. I defiantly want to know what's going on with these 2 now. And besides, why is it that Ray of all people is about to cry? He has no emotion that leads to tears, he told me so himself.

"I told you, don't trip." he said lowly.

My eyes soften.

"…You wanna stay over." Right now, I won't pressure him. "I know you don't want to be with your parents." I told him.

"…But, what about your parents and…Mitsuki?" he asked me.

I walked over to him.

"It doesn't matter. Come on." I told him.

He sighed, but nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, TACHI!" my mother yelled, twitching at me. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" she asked.

"Please, he needs a place to stay at tonight." I asked her.

Ray nodded his head.

"Please mu…I mean…Uchiha-san" he said, bowing to my parents.

They looked at each other before back at him. My mom sighed.

"I don't like you, but you are Lexis' son. If you weren't my god son, I would have kicked your ass a long time ago. But if I do, Lexi will get mad and then she'll get her ass owned too." she said.

My dad looked at her. "I thought Alexis was stronger than you."

She twitched. "DON'T GO AND SAY SHIT LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HER SON!"

Ray snickered a little, but shortly got serious.

"So, can I?"

She sighed more and faced him.

"I guess." she said.

"Mom!"

We looked up to see Mitsuki come down the hallways.

"I'm starving as…" she said but didn't finish.

She looked over at me and Ray, her eyes were still red and puffy, and her hair was all over the place and puffy.

It was an awkward silence once her and Ray made eye contact. They were staring at each other intensely, and mixed emotions were being thrown out in one another's eyes.

"Uhm, hi Mitsuki-"

"…What are you doing here?" she asked, cutting Ray off.

"…I needed a place to stay, and your brother-" he told her.

"My brother!?" she asked, cutting him off again and looked over at me. "You brought him here?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Yea-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, TACHI!" she cursed at me.

"HEY!" mom yelled at her. "I SAID IT ALREADY!" she yelled.

"WHY DID YOU ALLOW THIS?!" she yelled back at mom.

"I can do whatever I please!" she snapped at her.

Mitsuki was taking back a little, and soon looked over at Ray again. They threw each other some tense looks once again, before she ran back to her room.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" she groaned loudly before slamming the door to her room. "STUPID! THESE PEOPLE ARE ALL IDIOTS!" she yelled

"…You want me to go up there?" dad asked her.

Mom sighed out gently. "…No. I'm going to bed, and I don't wanna hear you two arguing. All of this shit is pissing me off." she said lowly.

She went the same direction as Mitsuki, along with dad. Me and Ray were just standing there in silence, and soon, I sighed.

"Come on, let me take you to your room." I said. "But first, tell me why you and Mitsuki aren't talking."

He looked at me bored.

"Over some stupid reasons." he told me.

I sighed.

'_I'm wondering if having these two in the same house is ok?_'


End file.
